Johayo Do Kyungsoo
by dandeerlion
Summary: CHAP7UP! Dulu waktu SD kelas 3 Jongin pernah diajak berenang sama om-om di kolam renang umum. Katanya mau main 'Buaya-buayaan' taunya… "Lucu ya sepertinya mereka sedang bermain sabun, mereka terus berbicara 'milikku lebih besar, tambah lagi sabunnya'. Mereka main gelembung tidak ajak-ajak Kyungsoo."/OOC/KAISOO/ABSURD/
1. Chapter 1

**Title : Johayo Do Kyung Soo**

**Cast : Kim Jongin (EXO), Do Kyung Soo (EXO), Krystal (f(x)), other**

**Genre : Friendship, Romance, Humor**

**Rating : General nyerempet Mature**

** Warning : Bahasa gak baku, banyak kata-kata ga di sensor, frontal, YAOI!**

'Jongin oppa.. jongin saranghae.. jongin.. jongin.. jongin..'

'Krystal cantiknya..'

'Kim jongin.. kim jongin.. kim jongin..'

'waeyo?'

'Ngghh.. kim jongin..'

'sshhhh krys..'

'KIM JONGIN!'

"Ya?" Kim Jongin terbangun saat sesuatu mengenai kepalanya, oh kapur. Lagi?

"YA! KIM JONGIN! KAU TIDUR SAAT PELAJARAN LAGI HAH?" bentak guru sejarah yang sedang mengajar, Jongin hanya menggaruk kepalanya seraya meminta maaf. Teman-teman nya tertawa melihat kelakuan Jongin yang tidak pernah berubah. Ini sudah tahun keduanya di Senior High School, predikat anak pemalas sudah melekat di diri seorang Kim Jongin.

'aisshhh bisa-bisa nya aku bermimpi seperti itu di sekolah, aisshh untung saja aku tidak masturbasi disini' batin Jongin

- Bel istirahat berbunyi

'pluk'seseorang menepuk pundaknya, Jongin menoleh ke samping. Nampak cengiran jahil dari seorang Byun Baekhyun, sahabatnya.

"Wae?" Tanya Jongin malas

"Kau bermimpi Krystal lagi kan tadi? Aigoo sampai kapan kau akan mengejar-ngejar gadis itu? Dia sudah punya pacar Jongin-ah lagi pula tampang mu tidak ada apa-apa nya kalau otakmu kosong begini" Baekhyun menunjuk kepala Jongin dengan telunjuknya.

"Aisshh sahabat ku menusuk ku dari belakang" gumam Jongin pelan

"Apa? Ya! Ya! Kau bilang apa? Aku hanya menasihati mu kawan, dan aku ingatkan kembalisemester ini nilai mu harus naik Jongin! Kau tahu kan nilai mu merosot dan kau tidak bisa naik kelas kalau begini terus"

'berisik, kapan kau akan berhenti bicara?'

"Ya! Kim Jongin kau mendengarku? Aigoo bocah ini" menyerah, Baekhyun pun beranjak dari tempat duduk nya. "Aku tahu kau tidak membawa bekal, aku akan mentraktirmu makan di kantin. Kaja"

"aku tidak lapar Baekhyun-ah. Pergi sana aku mau sendiri"

"ck keras kepala" Baekhyun pun pergi meninggalkan Jongin di kelas, ia sudah cukup bersabar menghadapi sikap acuh sahabat nya sejak SMP itu. Jongin memang seperti itu. Semua orang tahu tabiat seorang Kim Jongin.

"Baekhyun-ah!" teriak seorang bocah albino dengan behel warna-warni menempel di gigi nya, Baekhyun menoleh

"Oh sehun" batin Baekhyun "Ada apa?"

"Mana Jongin?"

"Seperti biasa"

"Ooh. Oh iya, ngomong-ngomong belikan ini pada nya. Thepulang thekolah aku ada leth matematika jadi aku titip ini untuk Jongin. Katakan padanya hutangku lunath! Pelmithi" Sehun memberikan sebuah CD yang di selipkan di dalam buku

"kamu ngomong apa sih cadel?" batin Baekhyun

"Oh ya! Aku ingatkan, jangan thampai ketahuan gulu" Sehun berlari menuju kelasnya

"Terserah kau saja pasti film porno lagi, dasar mesum kalian berdua"

Jongin mengutak ngatik handphone nya, tidak ada notif apapun, mention sepi dan timeline nya kacang. Tidak ada yang seru ia pun mengeluarkan laptop dari tas nya kemudian bermain game angry bird seperti biasa. Kebiasaan Jongin apabila tidak ada kerjaan

3 menit berlalu

"Sial! Kenapa kau tidak mau mati hah? Babi hijau jelek!" bentak Jongin, ia menutup laptopnya kemudian berjalan keluar kelas

"hidup ini kejam!" batin Jongin

Bocah itu berjalan keluar mencari Baekhyun, ia menyesal tidak ikut ke Kantin dan sekarang perut nya benar-benar butuh asupan nutrisi. Ia benar-benar kelaparan, sementara sarapan buatan kakak laki-laki nya benar-benar memuakkan. Jongin memiliki seorang kakak laki-laki, ya Jongin adalah anak bungsu. Ia sangat berbeda dengan sang kakak, tidak hanya sifat dan kelakuan namun fisik pun sangat berbeda jauh. Kalau Kim Joon Myun –kakak nya Kim Jongin- memliki tinggi seadanya dan kulit putih bersih sementara Jongin sebaliknya,ia cukup tinggi untuk ukuran pria asia di tambah hidungnya –yang katanya- pesek. Jika di deskripsikan remaja berusia 17 tahun ini, berkulit tan, wajah tegas, bibir sexy, smirk yang mematikan, anak bungsu dari pengusaha restoran daging di Seoul dan ia seorang bocah yang pemalas, di tambah Jongin adalah anak yang sedikit ekhem mesum, hidupnya sudah cukup payah di tambah teman-teman yang sama payahnya.

Ia menyukai Krystal, gadis sebelah rumahnya yang kebetulan kelas nya bersebelahan dengannya dan cinta nya pun benar-benar harus bertepuk sebelah tangan. Semua orang tahu, bahkan satu komplek pun tahu kalau Jongin menyukai gadis cantik dengan otak cemerlang adik dari model terkenal Jessica Jung, namun ia tidak pernah menyatakan apapun pada gadis itu. Semua bilang Jongin bodoh, bukan hanya bodoh di bidang akademik, namun bodoh dalam menjaga perasaan perempuan. Krystal merasa Jongin tidak sungguh-sungguh menyukainya, ia terluka dan lebih memilih menerima pernyataan cinta dari Park Chanyeol, kakak kelas tingkat tiga. Jongin patah hati? Tentu saja. Ia mengurung diri di kamar selama satu minggu. Untungnya ia masih hidup, karena sebelumnya ia membeli banyak makanan untuk persediaan.

Jongin berjalan sendiri di koridor, menggaruk bokongnya dan celananya sedikit melorot. Ia menguap lebar seperti kudanil, untung nya ia memiliki wajah yang tampan jadi semua orang tidak terlalu takut akan kelakuan jorok Jongin. Ya, satu kelebihan dari si pecundang Kim Jongin.

"Jongin-ah!" seorang gadis berlari ke arahnya, itu Krystal sang pujaan hati. Dengan dada besar yang sangat pas di genggaman tangannya, kemeja ketat dan rok kekecilan. Sungguh makhluk tuhan yang paling sexy menurut Jongin.

"K..Krys..tal.." Tergagap, terkejut, terpesona, terpuruk, ter ter ter.. ayolah Jongin, kau memang payah

"Aku tadi mau ke kelas mu, ternyata bertemu disini. Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan, kau ada waktu?" Tanya gadis itu, Jongin gelagapan. Ini minggu kedua setelah Krystal berpacaran dengan Chanyeol dan Jongin masih belum bisa melupakan gadis di hadapannya itu. Move on itu mudah, tapi susah di laksanakan kata Jongin saat itu.

"Maaf Krystal, aku harus pergi dari sini. Aku tidak bisa terus menerus diam di tempat dan tidak bergerak maju! Hidup itu harus move on, keep moving forward. Aku pergi" Jongin meninggalkan Krystal yang menatapnya dengan pandangan skeptis. Krystal tidak mengerti apa maksud kata-kata Jongin yang abstrak tersebut.

"Ta.. tapi jongin.. ibuku bilang kalau.." belum selesai Krystal berbicara, Jongin sudah menjauh. "Kalau cathering pesanan ibumu jadinya minggu depan. Hufftt Kim Jongin Payah!" Krystal menghentakkan kakinya ke lantai kemudian berjalan pergi.

"Jongin bodoh, kenapa kau meninggalkannya? Kau bisa merebut kembali hati Krystal. Bukan kah kita sudah bersahabat sejak kecil? Tidak! Kau harus Move on Jongin! Tapi.. Asshh hidup ini kejam!"gerutu Jongin

Tepat di tangga lantai 2, ia berpapasan dengan Baekhyun

"Ah disini kau rupanya" Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya saat Jongin menarik tangannya

"Wae?' tanya Baekhyun

"Aku lapar, temani aku makan" ajak Jongin

"Ya! Sialan kau, kenapa tidak dari tadi? Aku sudah selesai, aku mau ke kelas, setelah ini pelajaran matematika dan aku disuruh membawa kapur baru karena kapur nya habis hanya untuk melempar kepalamu setiap hari"

"Bawel! Temani aku!" Jongin menyeret Baekhyun hingga buku Sehun yang di pegangnya terjatuh, kemudian terinjak si gendut Kim Minseok yang kebetulan sedang lewat

'KREK'

Terdengar jelas suara benda patah.

Hening…

"Mian.. ahh maafkan aku! Aku tidak sengaja berlari kemudian menginjak ini" Minseok meraih buku tersebut lalu memberinya pada Jongin sebelum ia pergi. Jongin menatap buku di tangannya, tidak asing lagi…

"Buku Sehun? Ya? Kau meminjam buku bocah itu? Memang kau bisa membaca tulisannya? Dengar, terakhir kali aku menyontek pr padanya aku kena hukuman karena menulis Morning menjadi Moaning dan Sunday menjadi Sadday. Itu karena tulisannya benar-benar membuatku sakit mata. Dan ngomong-ngomong CD apa ini? Sepertinya patah.."

"Sehun bilang hutangnya lunas" jawab Baekhyun, Jongin menatap CD itu secara baik-baik. Tidak asing lagi…

"Apa? Hutang? Hutang apa? … jangan bilang! Oh tuhan, CD miyabi! Demi apa? Ya tuhan CD nya patah! Astaga Baekhyun!"

"Mi? mi apa?"

"Miayam!" Jongin berjalan meninggalkan Baekhyun dengan wajah kesal "Susah payah taruhan demi CD ini tapi kemudian harus musnah begitu saja, sepertinya aku benar-benar di kutuk oleh Monggu karena tidak memberinya makan seminggu. Aarrgghh hidup ini memang kejam!"

"Ya Jongin! Mau kemana?"

"Kehatimu"

"Mau apa?"

"Aku mau ke kantin bodoh, aku lapar!"

"Oh, ya sudah. Hati-hati!"

"TEMANI AKU BAEKHYUN-AH!"

"Tidak mau"

"Kau mau aku perkosa disini? Ayo temani aku"

"Jongin kau menjijikan"

"satu.. dua.." Jongin mendekat. Baekhyun membuang napas kesal "Ti…"

"Iyah iyah! Kau menyebalkan"

"Aku tahu, terimakasih atas pujiannya jadi terharu"

"Brengsek, aku benci Kim Jongin"

"Aku juga sangat menyayangimu Baek"

"Aku pulang!" teriak jongin, ia melepas sepatunya, membuka kaos kakinya lalu melempar tas nya ke sofa. Ia merebahkan tubuhnya di karpet lalu menyalakan TV, meraup keripik singkong di dalam toples dan mengganti-ganti channel TV

"Astaga! Ya! ganti baju dulu, dan lihat! Aigoo kebiasaan, kaos kaki masukan kedalam sepatu, rapikan sepatu ke tempatnya, gantung tas nya di kamar mu" omel sang ibu saat melihat kelakuan putra bungsunya yang benar-benar mengharukan

"Iya ibuku sayang, sebentar yah. Aku lelah bu, ibu tidak tahu apa yang aku alami di sekolah, aku belajar sejarah di jam pertama kemudian matematika dan kemudian biology. Asal ibu tahu, aku lelah berfikir terus, tadi teman-teman tidak bisa diajak kerja kelompok, dan aku sarapan buatan Joonmyun hyung, dengar bu buatan Kim JoonMyun! lalu Krystal nampak sexy sekali tadi bu, lalu aku menegur Baekhyun dan Sehun yang membawa CD porno. Mereka keras kepala bu, aku harus ceramah seharian tapi akhirnya mereka mengerti. Bu aku lelah.. aku juga lapar bu, bisa tolong buatkan aku spaghetti sepertinya enak apalagi dengan saus lada hitam dengan taburan keju di atasnya, tidak lupa jus jeruk dan.."

PLETAK

Satu jitakan mendarat di kepala Jongin, kini anak itu mengelus kepala nya pelan merutuku perbuatan sang ibu yang telah menyakiti kepalanya

"Bu, aku bisa laporkan ibu ke Komnas anak! Ini KDRT ibu tahu?" protes Jongin

"GANTI BAJU! LALU CABUT RUMPUT DI HALAMAN BELAKANG! KALAU TIDAK, JANGAN HARAP KAU BISA MAKAN MALAM!" teriak sang ibu

"Hufft arra arra, ibu bawel sekali. Asshh hidup itu memang kejam!" dengan malas Jongin menarik tas nya lalu pergi ke kamarnya, tidak lupa mengambil setoples keripik.

Nampak Jongin tengah berusaha membersihkan halaman belakang rumahnya, ia mencabuti rumput liar tidak lupa menata bunga-bunga favorit ibunya. Monggu, anjing Siberian husky miliknya melihat kegiatan Jongin di balik rumah kecilnya. Seperti mentertawakan hidup seorang Kim Jongin.

"Apa lihat-lihat?" ketus Jongin, Monggu tidak menanggapi ia hanya berguling di atas rumput hijau

"Sial, kenapa hari ini aku sial terus? Lalu kenapa minggu ini aku harus mencabut rumput lagi? Aku sudah melakukannya minggu lalu, harus nya Joonmyun yang melakukan ini. Mentang-mentang sedang sibuk kuliah, jadi semua pekerjaan di serahkan padaku? Aku juga sibuk! Aku belum menyelesaikan game angry bird space hingga level akhir! Bagaimana kalau saat aku mencabut rumput tiba-tiba zombie datang lalu memakan otakku? Ayah dan ibu pasti akan kehilangan putra nya yang tampan" Jongin berdiri lalu menendang selang di sampingnya, tak lama terdengar suara motor berhenti di samping rumahnya. Ia berjinjit agar bisa melihat siapa yang datang.

"Gomawo oppa, lain kali aku bisa pulang sendiri" kata Krystal seraya memberikan helm pada Chanyeol, kekasihnya.

"Aku kan sudah bilang akan mengantar jemput mu ke sekolah! Aku pacarmu" balas Chanyeol dengan senyum mengembang dari bibirnya. 'Silau' batin Jongin. Mungkin karena mata Chanyeol saat tersenyum benar-benar berbinar dan lekukan bibir Chanyeol saat tersenyum begitu bercahaya. Oke ini berlebihan.

"Ne, kalau begitu aku masuk dulu. Mampir saja lain kali, hati-hati di jalan" Krystal berjalan masuk ke dalam, tiba-tiba Chanyeol menarik lengan Krystal

"Tunggu!"

"Wae?"

"Poppo" kata Chanyeol manja, pipi Krystal memerah, ia menunduk malu

"Cihh~menggelikan! Poppo? Poppo? Hah yang benar saja! Kalian fikir ini drama apa?" gerutu Jongin seraya berjalan masuk ke dalam rumah namun kakinya tersandung selang dan ia pun terjatuh

"Hidup ini memang kejam!"

"Guk!"

"Tertawa saja, kau memang tidak setia kawan monggu-ya!"

"Guk! Guk!"

"Berisik!"

Dengan susah payah dan menahan ngilu di kakinya, Jongin pun masuk ke dalam rumah.

Krystal menunduk malu saat mendengar permintaan Chanyeol, ia malu karena ini benar-benar yang pertama baginya. Tidak segampang itu ia mencium Chanyeol yang baru kenal selama 1 bulan dan berpacaran dengannya selama 2 minggu dan kemudian hanya berkencan selama 3 jam.

"Mi-anhae" sahut Krystal pelan

"Tidak apa-apa aku mengerti, mungkin aku terlalu cepat"

"A-aniya~hanya saja…"

"Tidak apa-apa. Kalau begitu sampai jumpa besok"

"Hmm ne oppa. Hati-hati"

- Keesokan harinya

09.00 am KST

"Bagaimana kabarmu Jongin?" Tanya Baekhyun, ia tahu sahabatnya ini sedang galau tingkat dewa

"Berisik!" Jongin menutup mukanya dengan buku, mood nya sedang buruk pagi ini. Ia memakan sarapan buatan Joonmyun lagi karena ibunya mendadak tidak enak badan, jadi Joonmyun yang memasak. Baekhyun tertawa, ia gemas melihat muka kusut jongin.

Sonsaengnim pun masuk ke dalam kelas, semua hening karena ada yang aneh. Guru Sosiologi sekaligus wali kelasnya tidak masuk sendiri, ia datang bersama seseorang. Seorang anak laki-laki dengan mata belo, rambut hitam kelam, badan kurus dan tinggi badan yang pas-pasan ditambah kulitnya yang putih seperti vampire, tidak seputih Sehun tapinya. Sehun tetap mendapat predikat mayat berjalan di sekolah karena kulitnya yang seputih tepung campur susu.

Anak itu.. imut? Pikir semua murid

"Jongin-ah ada anak baru" bisik Baekhyun, Jongin tidak peduli, ia masih menutup wajahnya dengan buku

"Kita kedatangan murid baru, ia murid pindahan dari Incheon. Nak silakan perkenalkan dirimu pada teman-teman"

"Annyeonghaseyo Do Kyungsoo imnida! Senang berkenalan dengan kalian" anak itu membungkuk lalu tersenyum menatap teman-teman barunya, ia di sambut ramah disini

Jongin mengerutkan keningnya, ia penasaran dengan suara lembut yang barusan berbicara. Ia membuka bukunya lalu menatap ke depan. Mata Jongin membulat, ia terpesona akan sosok 5 meter di hadapannya itu. 'Cantik..' batin Jongin

Kyungsoo pun duduk di barisan ke dua, ia tersenyum kecil lalu berbicara pada teman di sampingnya. Siapa yang tidak menyukai Kyungsoo? Ia terlalu manis untuk ukuran manusia

"Kyungsoo-ya semoga kau betah disini, jangan lupa besok bawa fotocopyan kartu keluarga mu ne.." kata sonsaengnim

"N-ne sonsaengnim"

"dia cantik ya?" Tanya Baekhyun, Jongin mengangguk matanya masih terpusat pada Kyungsoo. "Dasar anak ini" gumam Baekhyun pelan

Baekhyun menyeret Jongin menghampiri Kyungsoo, mereka tampak kikuk apalagi wajah Jongin yang menegang saat berhadapan dengan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menatap kedua bocah ini, sedikit terkejut karena di saat semua anak keluar kelas, mereka berdua tiba-tiba datang dihadapannya.

"Ha..hai, namaku Baekhyun! Byun Baekhyun" Baekhyun mengulurkan tangannya pada Kyungsoo

"Kyungsoo! Do Kyungsoo" balasnya

"Umm, kenalkan dia Jongin" Baekhyun menunjuk wajah Jongin

"Hai Jongin, salam kenal" Kyungsoo mengulurkan tangannya, Jongin malah diam "Jongin?"

"Ah! Ya ya hai Kyungsoo, namaku Brad pitt. Ah maksudku Kim Jongin senang berkenalan dengan mu hehe"

'Jongin, kau payah' batin Baekhyun

"Kau lucu sekali Kim Jongin" kekeh Kyungsoo, Jongin menggaruk kepalanya

"Ah ha ha? Terimakasih"

"Mau ke Kantin?" ajak Baekhyun

"Baiklah, kaja Kyungsoo-ah!" Jongin berjalan keluar namun tiba-tiba Kyungsoo memegang tangannya, Jongin terdiam. Tangannya lembut…

"Ah maaf" Kyungsoo melepasnya

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa" Jongin tersenyum manis lalu meraih lengan Kyungsoo

"EHEM! OHOK! EKHEM!"

"Baekhyun hentikan, itu menjijikan! Ck kyungsoo abaikan saja dia, dia memang jorok anaknnya, terkadang dia menggaruk bokong nya saat berjalan ke Kantin. Tapi aku tidak malu berteman dengannya"

"Mwo? Ya! Kyungsoo jangan dengarkan dia, dia memang pembual, aku tidak menggaruk bokong, aku hanya mengupil! Eh?"

"Tuh kan?" Jongin berbalik lalu mengedipkan matanya, Kyungsoo hanya terkekeh pelan sementara Baekhyun mengutuk pemuda di depannya itu

Semua orang menatap Kyungsoo, siapa yang berjalan bersama seorang Kim jongin? Maksudnya, siapa yang berkilau di samping Jongin. Karena kulit Kyungsoo putih, Jongin terlihat semakin gelap. Oke ini terlalu Jahat.

Dua orang pemuda sedang berbisik-bisik melihat kedatangan Kyungsoo, wajah Kyungsoo begitu asing bagi mereka berdua.

'Dia siapa?'

'Katanya sih anak baru'

'Manis nya..'

'kau lihat mata belo nya? Astaga kawaii'

'siapa namanya?'

'katanya sih Do Kyungsoo'

'dia pindahan dari mana?'

'Katanya sih Incheon'

'Dia sekelas dengan Jongin?'

'Katanya sih iya'

'Kau punya nomor handphone nya?'

'YA! Wu Yifan! Berhenti bertanya aku tidak tahu!'

'Luhan aku kan hanya bertanya, kau marah? Ada masalah?'

'Bukan urusanmu'

"Kenapa kalian berbisik-bisik seperti ini?" Tanya Chanyeol tiba-tiba

"Aku tidak tahu, kenapa kita berbisik-bisik Wu Yifan?" Tanya Luhan sedikit kesal, Yifan tidak menjawab ia menatap punggung kecil Kyungsoo yang duduk jauh dari tempatnya "Yifan sedang jatuh cinta pada anak baru yang satu kelas dengan Kim jongin"

Chanyeol membulatkan matanya, ia pun duduk di samping Luhan mulai tertarik dengan obrolan kali ini

"Anak kelas dua? Ku pikir dia tertarik pada Ms. Tiffany guru magang bahasa inggris minggu lalu"

"Entahlah, bukan urusanku" acuh Luhan

"Cahyo! Lulu! Kalian harus membantuku mendapatkan Kyungsoo" kata Yifan semangat, ia mengepalkan tangannya kemudian mengangguk mantap

"Jangan panggil aku Cahyo, menggelikan" gumam Chanyeol

"Itu kan nama beken kalian?"

"Tapi aku tidak suka, benben"

"Hey jangan panggil aku beng beng!"

"Ben ben" timpal Luhan

"Ya, itu! Panggil aku boss, aku boss kalian"

"Tidak, kau pikir kita ini apa? Bodyguard mu?"

"Kalian terlalu kurus dan lembek untuk jadi Bodyguard ku, jadi anak buahku. Aku lebih tinggi jadi aku boss nya"

"Hanya beda 2 senti denganku, kau bodoh Yifan. Aku yang lebih cocok jadi boss"

"Bodoh? Aku tidak bodoh! Aku itu pintar, tapi terkadang aku melakukan hal-hal bodoh"

Luhan mengacak rambutnya melihat dua menara ini beradu mulut

"Bisa kalian hentikan ocehan kalian?"

"Ck kalian tidak bisa diandalkan, biar aku bertindak sendiri saja" Yifan beranjak dari tempat duduk nya menghampiri tempat Kyungsoo, Jongin dan Baekhyun. Chanyeol membuang muka, sementara Luhan menatap aksi sok kenal dan sok ganteng nya seorang Wu Yifan. Sahabatnya? Tidak, mereka hanya terikat hubungan club bodoh atau terkadang murid-murid memanggil ketiganya geng beruang. Bukan karena mereka seperti beruang, tapi lebih menjurus ke beruang sejenis winnie the pooh, tapi agar lebih keren jadi mereka memberi julukan geng beruang. Childish memang, tapi geng beruang sudah sangat terkenal.

…

"Kyungsoo, apa makan mu hanya sedikit?" Tanya Baekhyun, ia menatap porsi makan Kyungsoo yang benar-benar porsi Tante nya untuk diet "apa kau sedang diet? Tapi badanmu sudah terlalu kurus"

"Aku tidak bisa makan terlalu banyak, bisa sakit perut dan tidak baik untuk kesehatan" jawab Kyungsoo

"Jongin kau dengar itu?" Baekhyun menyenggol Jongin yang sedang melahap Bakpau dan Kue beras sekaligus

"Hwa hwa hwakhu denghar" balas Jongin dengan mulut penuh, ia menelannya dengan susah payah. "Justru makan terlalu sedikit juga tidak baik untuk kesehatan" lanjutnya

"Kau yang makan berlebihan Jongin, saat kerumahku satu bakul kau habiskan"

"Tapi ibumu bilang kan tidak apa-apa, ia bahkan menyuruhku makan yang banyak"

"Itu kan formalitas"

Tiba-tiba Yifan datang dan berdiri di samping Kyungsoo, membuatnya harus mendongakkan kepalanya keatas karena siapa tiang di sampingnya itu. Jongin dan Baekhyun pun menghentikan perbincangan mereka.

"Hai, kau yang bernama Kyungsoo?"Tanya Yifan

"ne" jawab Kyungsoo pelan, sejujurnya kepala Kyungsoo pegal jika harus berbicara dengan Yifan

"Sun..sunbae"? kaget Jongin dan Baekhyun, Jongin menelan paksa makanannya. Ia terkejut melihat kakak kelas nya yang paling di takuti satu sekolah. Siapa yang tidak mengenal Wu Yifan? Manusia tiang blasteran China Canada yang katanya jago wushu dan merupakan kapten tim basket sekolahnya. Tidak! Bukan hanya itu, dia salah satu mascot geng beruang.

"Hai Jongin, Hai Baekhyun. Tidak apa-apa kalau aku bergabung dengan kalian disini?" Yifan masih menatap Kyungsoo intens, seolah tak ingin melepaskan pandangan indah di hadapannya

'Siapa kau berani-berani mengganggu acara makan siang kami. Kenapa pula menatap Kyungsoo seperti tatapan ahjussi mesum, menggelikan. Pergi kau Yifan' "Ti..tidak apa-apa" jawab Jongin

"Senang berkenalan denganmu Kyungsoo, namaku Wu Yifan aku kelas 3"

"Annyeong sunbae aku kelas 2" kata Kyungsoo ramah

"Ya aku tahu kok, ngomong-ngomong kau punya handphone? Boleh pinjam sebentar? "

"Ah, ini" Kyungsoo mengambil handphone dari sakunya lalu memberikannya pada Yifan

"Terimakasih" Yifan pun Nampak mengetik sesuatu, kemudian Handphone miliknya berbunyi "Aku sudah menyimpan nomor ku disini, hubungi aku kalau ada apa-apa"

"Ma-maaf?" kaget Kyungsoo

'Wu Yifan kau menggoda Kyungsoo? Cara mu basi Yifan! Sungguh menjijikan'batin Jongin

Dari kejauhan..

"Kau lihat tingkah Yifan? Demi tuhan baru kali ini aku melihatnya seperti ini. Sepertinya ia benar-benar sudah jatuh pada pesona anak baru itu" kata Chanyeol

"Siapa yang tidak jatuh pada pesona Do Kyungsoo? Dia manis sekali, ya ampun lihat senyumnya, pipi chubby nya, kulit putihnya, tubuh kurusnya yang sangat pas berada di pelukanku, terutama matanya sangat lucu, aku ingin memakannya"

Chanyeol terdiam, menatap Luhan dari atas hingga bawah. Baru kali ini pula Luhan memuji seseorang berlebihan seperti itu, tidak memuji – lebih ke mengagumi atau mungkin menyukai?

"Luhan, kau sedang jatuh cinta pada orang yang Yifan sukai. Kau dalam masalah" keluh Chanyeol tak percaya, Luhan tersenyum kecil lalu menatap keberadaan Yifan kembali

"Selama Yifan tak tahu" ketus Luhan

Chanyeol mengangkat bahunya acuh, tiba-tiba Krystal memeluk Chanyeol dari belakang secara tiba-tiba

"Oppa!"teriak Krystal

"Kekasihmu"gumam Luhan, dan Chanyeol pun hanya tertawa mesem-mesem tidak jelas

"Halo baby, sudah makan?"Chanyeol merangkul pundak Krystal

"Belum, aku sedang mengerjakan tugas osis dan sepertinya aku akan pulang sore, oppa bisa pulang duluan, tidak usah mengantarku pulang"

"Aku akan menunggumu baby"Chanyeol mencubit pipi mulus gadis itu, dan Krystal memukul-mukul dada Chanyeol manja

"Kenapa begitu panas disini"Luhan mengipas-ngipaskan tangannya, melonggarkan dasinya dan membuka satu kancing kemejanya

"Lebih baik kau makan baby"

"Suapin"

"Tentu saja"

"EKHEM"Luhan berdehem, terasa panas karena menjadi manusia transparan tiba-tiba, ia terlalu lama melajang dan sedikit emosi bawaannya apabila melihat orang pacaran di hadapannya

"Luhan kau baik-baik saja? Ngomong ngomong… Bisa kau pergi dari sini? Kau tahu kan aku ingin.. ehem bersama Krystal?"Bisik Chanyeol

"ARRA!"Luhan bangkit lalu berjalan pergi meninggalkan dua sejoli yang sedang bermesraan, beberapa langkah dari tempatnya ia pun tersandung lalu terjatuh. Tidak! tubuhnya tidak menyentuh lantai, ada seseorang yang memeluknya. Luhan membuka matanya perlahan, pertama-tama ia mencium aroma sabun mandi bayi campuran apel dan bubble gum lalu sosok itu…

"Thunbae tidak apa-apa?"

"Ti..tidak apa-apa. terima kasih"Luhan melepaskan pelukannya lalu berjalan pergi

Jongin dan Baekhyun berjalan menuju gerbang, bocah berkulit tan itu menendang kerikil kecil di hadapannya "Menyebalkan! Hanya karena ia kakak kelas jadi bisa seenaknya?" umpat Jongin

"Kau cemburu melihat Yifan sunbae dengan Kyungsoo?"

"A..apa?" Jongin gelagapan, Baekhyun tertawa

"Hahaha kau lucu sekali Kim Jongin, aku ingat omonganmu minggu lalu 'Biar bagaimanapun cintaku pada Krystal tidak akan berubah, aku akan merebut Krystal dari tangan Chanyeol'hahaha" Baekhyun terbahak seraya memegangi perutnya

"Siapa bilang aku menyukai Kyungsoo? Di.. dia memang manis, tapi… tapi.. aku hanya tidak suka melihat Yifan cari muka di hadapan orang manis seperti Kyungsoo, aku.. aku hanya tidak suka"

"HAHAHAHA wajahmu memerah" tawa Baekhyun meledak, sepeda yang di pegangnya terjatuh, sementara ia memegang perutnya seraya menghapus air mata yang keluar dari mata sipitnya

"Aissshh" kesal Jongin, tiba-tiba pandangannya terpusat pada sosok Kyungsoo yang sedang berdiri di depan gerbang "Itu Kyungsoo"tunjuk Jongin. Baekhyun menghentikan tawanya, mengikuti arah jari telunjuk Jongin

Sebuah mobil mewah berhenti depan Kyungsoo, anak itu masuk ke dalam dan mobil itu melaju pergi

"Kyungsoo di jemput? Memangnya rumahnya jauh? Kenapa tidak naik Bis saja, kan dia sudah besar"kata Jongin

"Kyungsoo… hmm mungkin ia anak satu-satunya atau mungkin ini hari pertamanya di Seoul jadi ia belum tahu jalan. Lagipula, sepertinya Kyungsoo anak orang kaya. Pengusaha atau presiden mungkin? Kau lihatkan mobilnya? Mahal!"

"Mungkin.. Kyungsoo saudaranya Gu Jun Pyo, kau tau kan pria berambut keriting di drama BBF? F4 nya korea. Ia kan sangat kaya"

"Lalu?"Tanya Baekhyun malas, ia tidak tertarik dengan omongan Kim Jongin

"Aku bisa menjadi Geum JanDi nya kalau aku berpacaran dengan Kyungsoo, otomatis aku kecipratan kekayaan Kyungsoo" Mata Jongin berbinar

Hening

.

.

.

"Terserah kau saja" Baekhyun menaiki sepedanya lalu mengayuhnya pelan, meninggalkan Jongin yang sibuk dengan dunia drama nya yang berlebihan

"Baekhyun-ah! Tunggu aku! Aku kan hanya bercanda. Ya, bonceng aku sampai rumah" teriak Jongin

"Kau berat Jongin, belajar naik sepeda makanya"

"Kau tega Baekhyun" Jongin mempoutkan bibirnya, Baekhyun terkejut melihatnya. Jongin sedikit… imut?

"Baiklah, ini yang terakhir. Besok-besok kau pulang naik bis saja" Baekhyun menghentikan sepedanya, Jongin tersenyum lalu ia pun naik dan memeluk Baekhyun dari belakang "Sudah kubilang jangan memelukku, itu menggelikan"protes Baekhyun, kebiasaan Jongin apabila berboncengan dengan Baekhyun. Bocah itu selalu memeluknya

"Wae?"Jongin malah menyenderkan kepalanya di punggung Baekhyun "Habis badanmu wangi.. dan nyaman"

'Deg'

'Deg'

Dada Baekhyun berdegup kencang, ia baru pertama kali merasakan hal sepeti ini, sebelumnya Jongin memeluknya bahkan mencium basah pipinya ia tidak pernah merasa seperti ini. Mungkinkah…

"TIDAKH!"Jerit Baekhyun

"Apa?"Tanya Jongin

"Ti-tidak apa-apa"

Jongin melahap habis makan siang yang kedua kalinya, Kakaknya datang lalu mengacak rambut hitam Jongin tiba-tiba. Jongin tak berkutik, ia seperti tidak makan selama berhari-hari.

"Kau tidak makan siang di sekolah Jongin-ah?"Tanya Joonmyun

"Makan sih, tapi makanan buatan ibu benar-benar mengagumkan. Jauh sekali dengan masakan buatan mu hyung"

"Aku tidak bisa memasak Jongin"

"Sudah tahu tidak bisa memasak, kenapa memasak untukku? Untung saja aku masih hidup"

"Aku kasihan padamu, aku tak mau kau kelaparan"

"Kau membunuhku pelan-pelan hyung"

"Tidak sopan berbicara seperti itu, habis ini ikut hyung keluar ya"Joonmyun mengusap rambut Jongin

"Kemana?"

"Pokoknya ikut saja"

Jongin menatap sekitarnya, ia di bawa Joonmyun ke sebuah salon

"Kenapa hyung membawaku ke salon?"Tanya Jongin

"Menata rambut gondrongmu itu, sudah melewati alis dan menyentuh kerah kemejamu"

"Ha? Apa? Tidak mau Hyung. Aku mau pulang!"Jongin berjalan meninggalkan Joonmyun, tiba-tiba Joonmyun memberikan smirk mematikan

"Aku ingin tahu bagaimana reaksi ayah dan ibu saat tahu anak bungsunya menyimpan 200 gigabyte film dan video dewasa di laptop nya?"

"Aku sudah dewasa hyung, mereka pasti mengerti"

"Lalu bagaimana dengan insiden dapur kebakaran dan rusaknya mesin cuci kesayangan ibu? Masih tidak mau mengaku?"

"H-hyung.."

"Aku juga sudah merekam saat kau mengoral pen-"

Jongin terdiam lalu menghembuskan nafasnya pelan, Joonmyun tahu segalanya.

"Aku benci Kim Joonmyun"

Kyungsoo duduk di meja belajarnya, ia mengeluarkan novel dari laci kemudian membacanya. ia suka membaca, setiap hari pasti membaca terutama novel. Ada ratusan novel di rak-rak kamar besarnya, setiap novel di beri cap dengan nama Kyungsoo sudah menjadi ciri khas buku-buku miliknya.

"Kyungsoo-ah"seorang gadis masuk kedalam kamarnya, ia menghampiri Kyungsoo yang sedang sibuk membaca sementara gadis itu menyimpan sebuah jaket di meja Kyungsoo

"Sepertinya akan hujan, noona takut kau akan kedinginan jadi, pakailah jaket ini"

Kyungsoo tidak membalasnya, ia masih tetap sibuk membaca. Ia tidak menghiraukan kehadiran kakaknya yang begitu perhatian padanya

Hening..

"Kalau begitu, noona keluar dulu. Kalau butuh apa-apa katakan saja" gadis itu beranjak lalu berjalan pelan keluar kamar

"Do hweji…" Kyungsoo memanggilnya, memanggil nama kakaknya

Hweji terdiam, ia menatap tubuh kurus Kyungsoo dari belakang

"Ya?"

"Bisakah… kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkanku lagi? Aku sedikit… risih"

"Ma..maaf?"

"Kau tahu, kau itu berlebihan dan aku terganggu dengan sikap overprotective mu itu"

Hening…

Hweji menghembuskan nafasnya berat, matanya begitu panas dan rasanya begitu sesak

"Baiklah…"

"Kuharap kau mengerti, aku bukan anak kecil lagi.."

"N-ne, arraseo" kata Hweji pelan, ia pun pergi meninggalkan Kyungsoo sendiri di kamarnya. Kyungsoo menutup bukunya kemudian memakai Jaket yang di berikan Hweji. Ia menatap jendela dan hujan pun mulai turun. Ia tidak menyukai Hweji, karenanya ia harus seperti ini. Namun.. terkadang ia merindukan masa-masa itu, masa dimana ia masih bisa terbuka dan menyayangi kakak perempuan satu-satunya itu

"Gomawo noona" gumam Kyungsoo, sebuah senyuman kecil terukir dari bibir kissablenya.

Jongin mematut dirinya di depan cermin, rambutnya sudah tertata rapi dan wajahnya terlihat lebih..fresh?

"Kau tampan Jongin" kata Joonmyun dari belakang, ia menepuk pundak adiknya yang beberapa senti lebih tinggi darinya

"Tentu saja hyung"

"Kalau saja kau merapikan penampilan urakan mu itu, pasti akan banyak wanita yang menyukaimu, bahkan aku pun bisa jatuh cinta padamu"

Jongin menjauh, menatap Joonmyun lekat-lekat

"Hyung jangan bilang kau memiliki bibit-bibit incest yang tertanam dalam jiwamu, wajah polos mu itu benar-benar menipu. Maaf hyung aku tidak bisa menerima pernyataan cintamu, kita ini saudara hyung"

Beberapa pegawai salon terdiam saat mendengar kata-kata Jongin

'Memalukan' batin Joonmyun, pria itu menatap adiknya yang sedang berpose depan cermin

"Jongin kau berlebihan" keluh Joonmyun

"Aku hanya menganggapmu sebagai kakak, maaf kan aku hyung"

"Kau dramatis sekali, aku tidak menyukaimu. Kau itu hitam dan pesek"

"Maaf pendek, kau sedang berbicara apa tadi?"

"Aku tidak pendek"

"Faktanya aku lebih tinggi darimu hyung"

"Dan aku lebih putih dan mancung darimu"

"Kau pendek hyung"

"Aku tahu password laptopmu, aku akan beritahu ayah dan ibu setelah ini" Joonmyun meninggalkan Jongin lalu beranjak masuk kedalam mobilnya

"Hyung kau tampan sekali, kau pendek ah maksudku kau tampan, kulitmu putuh mulus, dan aku suka gaya rambutmu" teriak Jongin sambil berusaha mengejar Joonmyun

Jongin berjalan menuju kelasnya, sepertinya ada yang aneh. Tidak biasanya semua orang menatap nya seperti itu, Jongin terdiam. Ia merapikan rambut barunya, kemudian menciumi ketiaknya, merapikan kemeja dan dasinya. Tidak ada yang salah dalam dirinya. Nampak baik-baik saja, bahkan tidak ada permen karet di bokongnya.

"Jongin?" Jongin menoleh, ada Sehun disana menatap Jongin dari atas hingga bawah. Sehun membulatkan matanya "Kim Jongin kau tellihat lapi pagi ini, apa yang membuat mu thepelti ini?"

"Memang biasanya bagaimana? Biasa saja ah"

"Tidak, aku thelius! Kau nampak belbeda dali biathanya"

"Terlihat lebih baik kah?"

"Hmm iyah, lambutmu balu? kau tampan"

"Ck tidak diragukan lagi" bangga Jongin seraya mengibaskan poni nya

"Kau thudah menonton CD yang ku belikan?" Tanya Sehun

"Hah? Apa? Oh CD itu, hmm ya… belum hehehe" Jongin menggaruk tengkuknya, ia harus bilang apa pada Sehun? Sehun kan tidak tahu kalau CD nya rusak, apalagi itu CD ori, ia belum mengcopy nya.

"Wae?"

"Umm, anu.. aku.. umm.. anu"

"Ya?"

"Kemarin aku dan Baekhyun anu kemudian anu dan umm anu.."

"Jangan bilang thetelah menonton video itu, kamu thama Baekhyun anuan?"

"Hah? Apa? Tidak, ah maksudku. Oh Sehun apa yang sedang kau pikirkan hah?" mata Jongin menyipit

"Thejujulnya, aku hanya ingin membelitahumu kalau CD itu bukan video miyabi, tapi itu.. Yaoi.. hmm ya meleka thedang make out. Jadi kau dan Baekhyun anuan? Bagaiamana lathanya?"

"Rasa apa? Astaga Sehun" gerutu Jongin pelan

"Thiapa yang menjadi bottom? Pathti Baekhyun"

"Sehun-ah aku tidak…"

"Tenang thaja, aku akan menjaga lahathia kalian"

"T-tapi, ah terserah kau saja lah cadel"

"SELAMAT PAGI KELAS KU TERSAYANG" teriak jongin saat masuk kedalam kelasnya. Semua hening melihat penampilan baru Kim Jongin, mereka menatap Jongin kagum. Bahkan Baekhyun menjatuhkan buku catatan dan pulpen saat sedang menyontek pr

'Deg'

'Deg'

'Deg'

Perasaan itu muncul kembali, Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya lalu duduk di bangkunya. Ia menangkupkan wajahnya ke meja.

"Baekhyun kau kenapa? Lihat rambut baruku, tukang salon banci itu memangkasnya hingga seperti ini"

"Jongin pergilah, aku sedang tidak mood pagi ini" gumam Baekhyun, sebenarnya ia tidak kuat melihat pesona Kim jongin

"Kau sakit?" Jongin mengangkat kepala Baekhyun lalu menatapnya lekat-lekat, pipi Baekhyun merona seketika

'Tuhan Baek tidak kuat, tolong Baek tuhan' hati Baekhyun menjerit

"Jongin lepaskan"

"Kau kenapa? Wajahmu memerah seperti ini. Kau sakit?" Jongin memegang dahi Baekhyun, sontak Baekhyun mendorong jongin hingga jatuh dari tempatnya

"Argh sakit. Ya kau kenapa sih? Aww bokongku, ngghh sshh aahh sshhh aduhh ngghh"

Baekhyun membulatkan matanya saat mendengar rintihan dari Jongin, ia menutup mata dan telinganya. Akal sehatnya sudah konslet pagi ini.

"Jongin kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Kyungsoo datang menghampiri

"Kyung!" Jongin segera berdiri lalu tersenyum lebar. Kyungsoo menatap Jongin heran "Aku tidak apa-apa" Jongin hanya tersenyum kikuk

"Ah syukurlah" Kyungsoo tersenyum manis, ia pun duduk di bangkunya.

'BRAK!'

Pintu terbuka dengan kasar saat Yifan dan geng nya masuk ke dalam kelas

"KYUNGSOO-YAAA~" teriak Yifan

Baekhyun dengan malas menatap kegaduhan yang di sebabkan oleh kedua Sunbaenya itu

"Orang-orang itu lagi" keluh Baekhyun

"Wae Sunbae? Ada apa mencariku?" Tanya Kyungsoo

"Hanya ingin melihatmu saja, bolehkah?" Yifan mengedipkan sebelah matanya membuat Jongin ingin muntah saat itu juga

"T-tentu" Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk, sejujurnya ia sangat malu selalu jadi pusat perhatian sepeti ini

Jongin kembali ke bangkunya namun tiba-tiba ia melihat Krystal dan Chanyeol sedang bermesraan di depan pintu kelasnya, ia cemburu? Hmm sedikit

'Apa-apaan mereka ini? Apa tidak ada tempat lain? Mereka pikir kelasku itu tempat pacaran apa? Krystal Chanyeol? Kris Kyungsoo? Hah yang benar saja' batin Jongin, ia kembali menatap Baekhyun yang sedang menatap jendela dengan tampang malas, mood Baekhyun sedang buruk tidak mungkin mengajaknya bercanda di saat seperti ini. Jongin menghela napas dengan berat, semua sibuk dengan urusan mereka masing-masing, hanya Jongin yang tidak punya urusan. Setelah melamun beberapa detik, kesal akan kedekatan Kyungsoo dan Yifan yang menjadi-jadi Jongin tiba-tiba berdiri, menendang kursi di depannya

"Kyungsoo-ya!" teriak Jongin

Teriakan Jongin sontak membuat semua orang menoleh padanya, Sehun pun yang saat itu sedang lewat tiba-tiba berhenti lalu melihat apa yang terjadi. Kyungsoo –yang namanya terpanggil- melirik kea rah Jongin dengan tatapan bingung. Jongin berjalan menhghampiri Kyungsoo, mendorong Yifan yang lebih tinggi darinya agar menyingkir dari hadapan Kyungsoo

"Kyungsoo-ya" Jongin memegang pundak Kyungsoo, bocah bermata bulat itu menatap Jongin serius.

Hening…

"Maukah kau.. menjadi pacarku?"

Maukah kau.. menjadi pacarku

Maukah kau.. menjadi pacarku

Maukah kau.. menjadi pacarku

Hening…

Mata Kyungsoo yang bulat semakin membulat, semua yang berada disana terdiam. Pernyataan Jongin yang tiba-tiba itu membuat semua orang kaget, mulutnya menganga tak percaya. Seorang Jongin? Si bodoh Jongin? Baru saja menyatakan Cinta pada Do Kyungsoo? Anak baru yang menjadi incaran Yifan? Wu Yifan geng beruang?

Kyungsoo menelan ludahnya, semua menunggu jawaban Kyungsoo terutama Jongin yang bingung dengan apa yang sudah ia perbuat. Kyungsoo membuka mulut…

"Ne.." Kyungsoo membalas

"Eo?" Jongin tersentak, menatap Kyungsoo dengan serius

"Ne.. aku.. mau menjadi pacarmu Jongin-ah"

aku.. mau menjadi pacarmu Jongin-ah

aku.. mau menjadi pacarmu Jongin-ah

aku.. mau menjadi pacarmu Jongin-ah

Bagai tersambar petir, ekspresi wajah Jongin benar-benar mengerikan

"MWO" kaget Yifan, Baekhyun dan Krystal bersamaan

"CIYEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHH~ Phit Phiw ~ " semua murid bersorak, Jongin menunduk malu kemudian kembali ke bangkunya meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang sudah memerah wajahnya.

"Jongin-ah kau hebat" teriak Sehun tiba-tiba, pemuda berkulit tan itu tidak membalas, ia hanya menunduk malu dan merutuki perbuatannya.

"Kim Jongin kau berurusan denganku" batin Yifan, menatap sinis pada pemuda itu. Krystal hanya melongo, di tengah hiruk pikuk anak-anak kelas menyorakkan lahirnya pasangan baru di sekolah, Krystal hanya bisa diam. Dulu Krystal selalu berharap bahwa Jongin akan mengatakan hal yang Jongin lakukan pada Kyungsoo seperti tadi. Tapi mungkin, itu sia-sia mengingat ia dan Jongin tidak saling memiliki saat ini.

Baekhyun membuang muka, seolah ia ingin pergi saja dari tempat ini, dadanya tiba-tiba sesak dan matanya benar-benar panas. Ia cemburu? Lalu bagaimana persahabatan yang mereka jalin apabila salah satunya memiliki perasaan Cinta?

'Ke-kenapa rasanya sakit sekali' Baekhyun mengelus dadanya perlahan, ia menatap Jongin di sampingnya. Tidak, ia tidak menyukainya! Jongin adalah sahabatnya.

…

…

…

Jongin tahu ia bodoh, tidak hanya bodoh dalam pembagian dan perkalian tapi ia benar-benar bodoh. Tidak seharusnya ia menyatakan cinta pada Do Kyungsoo di hadapan Wu Yifan yang jelas-jelas cinta mati pada Kyungsoo, apalagi di sana ada Krystal dan semua orang tahu Jongin menyukai gadis berambut ikal itu, namun pertanyaan besar kembali tertuju pada diri Jongin. Kenapa ia menyatakan cinta pada Kyungsoo?

Jongin bingung, sepanjang hidupnya selama 17 tahun ini ia tidak pernah merasa sebingung ini. Di sisi lain ia takut, Jongin takut apabila Krystal membencinya dan Yifan menghajarnya. Ia tahu legenda Wu Yifan sebagai maskot geng beruang di sekolahnya, ia tahu Yifan sering menindas anak-anak lemah dan tak segan-segan menghajar siapapun yang berani melawannya. Tubuh sexy itu meringkuk di balik selimut tebal miliknya, ia benar-benar ingin pindah atau apapun itu asalkan terhindar dari masalah yang ia alami.

'Jongin bodoh bodoh bodoh'rutuknya, mengacak rambut hitam itu dan memukul dahinya sendiri 'Bodoh bodoh kenapa aku menyatakan cinta pada Kyungsoo?'

Jongin sendiri tidak paham atas dasar apa ia melakukan itu pada Kyungsoo, semua orang pun tidak mengerti jalan dan arah pikiran seorang Kim Jongin. Pemuda belo berkulit putih dengan tubuh mungil itu yang baru satu hari ia kenal adalah pacarnya, lalu bagaimana hubungan mereka kedepannya? Haruskah Jongin akui kalau pernyataan itu hanya gurauan belaka?

'Kim Jongin cinta itu bukan untuk di permainkan'

Tok

Tok

Tok

Terdengar suara pintu kamar di ketuk, tidak ada balasan dari Jongin akhirnya pintu pun di gedor. Jongin tahu, itu pasti Joonmyun! Siapa lagi yang berani menggedor kandang macan?

'Pergilah aku ingin sendiri'

"Jongin kau di dalam? Ayo buka pintunya" teriak Joonmyun, yang di teriaki tidak menyahut sedikitpun. Lagi. Joonmyun lagi-lagi menggedor pintu membuat Jongin mendesah pelan dan beranjak dari sarangnya. Ia membuka pintu dengan kesal, menatap pria yang 2 tahun lebih tua darinya itu "Kau berantakan sekali Kim Jongin"

"Aku tidak ada waktu untuk mendengar kata-kata tidak berguna seperti itu"

"Ada apa denganmu? Ibu menyuruhmu untuk makan malam. Kau tidak makan seharian ini, membuat khawatir saja"

"Aku tidak lapar" balas Jongin acuh, ia tidak mempedulikan perutnya yang benar-benar terasa perih akibat tidak diisi seharian

"Kau Kim Jongin kan?" Joonmyun menatap sang adik memastikan, tidak biasanya Jongin menolak tawaran untuk makan. Apalagi masakan ibunya.

"Tentu saja, lalu siapa lagi?"

"Kalau begitu cepatlah ke meja makan, ayah dan ibu sudah menunggumu di sana"

"Aku bilang aku tidak lapar"

"Terserah kau saja" Kesal Joonmyun, ia pun berjalan ke ruang makan, mendapati ayah dan ibunya menunggu kedua putra tampannya untuk makan malam, namun Joonmyun datang sendirian "Ia bilang tidak lapar"

"Aneh sekali, ada apa dengan anak itu" keluh sang ibu, suaminya hanya tersenyum kecil lalu memegang pundak istrinya.

"Sudahlah, masa remaja memang seperti itu. Mungkin ia sedang ada masalah disekolah atau dengan pacarnya"

"OHOK! Jongin punya pacar? Yang benar saja" Joonmyun tersendak minumannya mendengar kesimpulan dari sang ayah

"Memang kenapa? Sudah sewajarnya kan ia punya pacar?"

"Mungkin ayahmu ini benar Joonmyun-ah adikmu itu kan sudah bukan anak kecil lagi"

Joonmyun mengangguk setuju, kakak macam apa sampai tidak menyadari bahwa adiknya sudah besar, tingginya pun sudah melewatinya.

"Lalu kapan kau mengajak pacarmu kemari?" tawa renyah ayahnya membuat Joonmyun harus tersedak untuk yang kedua kalinya. Joonmyun tidak jauh berbeda dengan Jongin, ia melajang diusianya yang hampir berkepala dua. Terkadang ia berbohong soal putus dengan pacar-pacarnya. Kenyatannya ia belum pernah pacaran sekalipun.

…

_Maukah kau.. menjadi pacarku_

_aku.. mau menjadi pacarmu Jongin-ah_

"TIDAKK" Yifan berteriak saat mimpi buruk membangunkannya, Chanyeol dan Luhan yang kebetulan sedang bermain game di sampingnya hanya bisa tertawa melihat keadaan Yifan yang benar-benar kacau.

"Sepertinya ia sudah gila, prospekannya di embat orang" sindir Chanyeol, Luhan yang sebenarnya bernasib sama dengan Yifan – ia juga menyukai Kyungsoo- hanya bisa tersenyum kecut berpura-pura tegar di depan kedua sahabatnya itu

"Kita benar-benar harus membuat perhitungan pada si hitam itu"

"Kim Jongin maksudmu?" tanya Luhan

"Siapa lagi? Beraninya ia merebut Kyungsoo dariku"

"Bagaimana malah jadi kita yang di hajar olehnya? Maksudku.. kau lihat sendiri kan tubuh proposional Kim Jongin? Kita tidak tahu kemampuan bela diri si Jongin itu"

"Kau meremehkanku Park Chanyeol?" Yifan memandang Chanyeol sinis, membuat Luhan enggan masuk kedalam pembicaraan. Jika dua tower ini beradu argument hancur sudahlah kamar kost-an miliknya ini.

"Bukan begitu hanya saja… ya… berjaga-jaga mungkin. Kita tidak mungkin langsung menghajarnya hingga babak belur, mungkin saja kita yang menjadi kudapan si Kim Jongin itu"

"Bilang saja kau takut, aku tidak berteman dengan seorang penakut"

"Hey hey hey tuan Wu, aku hanya memberimu saran agar jangan terlalu tergesa-gesa menghadapi si Jongin"

Yifan tersenyum sinis lalu mendengus kesal

"Jika benar dia lebih jago dariku, apa buktinya?"

"Ia bahkan berani menembak Kyungsoo dihadapanmu. Semua orang takut padamu, tapi kenapa ia berani melakukan itu. Ingat! Ia menembak Kyungsoo secara langsung Yifan. Di-ha-da-pan-mu" Chanyeol menunjuk tepat diwajah Yifan, membuat pemuda bule itu membulatkan matanya

" Jadi maksudmu? Aku lebih payah darinya begitu"

" Kalau kau memang laki-laki, rebut Kyungsoo secara jantan! Bukan menghajar Kim Jongin lalu kemudian mengancamnya"

Hening…

" Aku salah menilaimu idiot Park Chanyeol" kata Luhan tiba-tiba

"Aku tidak idiot Xi Luhan, aku pintar dan hebat seperti Ranger merah" aku Chanyeol dengan bangga, Yifan terbahak seketika mendengar perkataan Chanyeol "Apa?" tanya Chanyeol sedikit terganggu dengan tawa mengerikan Yifan

" Kemarin kau bilang, kau kuat seperti ultraman"

"Bukan ultraman Yifan, tapi kamen rider" timpal Luhan

"Tidak-tidak-tidak aku bukan ultraman maupun kamen rider, aku ranger merah"

"Kalau begitu aku ninja asashin" Yifan menepuk-nepuk dadanya dengan bangga, dan Chanyeol pun mulai berpose layaknya ranger merah.

"Kau apa Luhan?"

"Ia ninja hatori" timpal Yifan

"Hey curang, kalian Ninja hanya aku sendiri yang ranger"

.

.

"Aku tidak kenal mereka" batin Luhan

Kyungsoo terdiam menatap jendela kamarnya, ia mendengus melihat langit tidak ada bintang satupun. Tentu saja, tadi sore hujan dan awan gelap masih menghiasi langit malamnya. Kyungsoo tersenyum kecil membayangkan kejadian siang tadi, ini pertama kalinya seseorang menyatakan cinta padanya. Jongin adalah pacar pertamanya, ia tidak pernah tahu bagaimana rasanya berpacaran. Teman-teman lamanya mengatakan kalau pacaran itu menyenangkan, adapula yang menangis karena pacar mereka beginilah begitulah, lalu setelah itu tidak pernah di bicarakan lagi. Rasanya aneh, seperi ada yang menggelitik perutnya, dan meremas jantungnya hingga mau keluar. Ia tidak pernah merasa seperti ini, ia tidak tahu menyukai seseorang bisa begini rasanya.

Samar-samar ia mendengar ayah dan ibunya sedang berbicara di ruang keluarga, sekilas terdengar nama Kyungsoo dibawa-bawa dalam pembicaraan. Kyungsoo mengerutkan alisnya, lalu menempelkan cupingnya ke daun pintu.

"Kasihan Kyungsoo, anakku… hiks" Seorang wanita menghapus air mata yang menetes membasahi pipinya, ia terisak pelan.

"Tidak ada pilihan lain" suaminya menghela napas berat, lalu memeluk istrinya dari belakang

"Tapi aku tidak tega"

"Kau pikir aku tega?"

"Bukan begitu, hanya saja…"

"Ssst jangan terlalu keras, Kyungsoo dan Hweji bisa dengar"

"Mereka pasti sudah tidur, ini sudah larut. Dan.. Aku masih tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikiranmu. Lalu bagaimana dengan Hweji?"

"Ia akan kuliah di London, sudah aku siapkan segala sesuatunya. Ia akan berangkat bulan depan saat musim panas. Aku akan ikut dengan Hweji, dan pastikan kau menjaga Kyungsoo dengan baik"

"Tanpa kau suruh pun aku akan selalu menjaganya, ia putraku"

"Dan Hweji putriku"

Kalimat itu mengakhiri pembicaraan keduanya. Dengan tangisan dari sang istri dan sang suami yang mencoba menenangkannya. Kyungsoo mengernyit, tidak mengerti dengan pembicaraan orang tuanya, dan ia sedikit terkejut saat tahu bahwa Kakak perempuan satu-satunya akan tinggal dan kuliah di London. Ia dan Hweji akan semakin menjauh…

…

Kyungsoo melangkah keluar dari mobil, saat menuju gerbang ia melihat ada Jongin disana. Berdiri seraya memandangi jam tangan hitam di tangan kirinya. Kyungsoo menghampiri Jongin, membuat pemuda itu terlonjak kaget.

"Kenapa tidak masuk?" Tanya Kyungsoo

"Aku… menunggumu" Jawab Jongin, Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum kecil dan matanya memandang ketanah, kaki kanannya memainkan kerikil kecil membuat Jongin sedikit heran. Kyungsoo seperti anak perempuan. Manis sekali…

"Jongin-ah, sebenarnya aku ingin berbicara berdua saja denganmu. Jujur saja aku.."

"Ssst jangan bicara apa-apa lagi, bagaimana kalau hari ini kita bolos? Aku punya tempat terbaik untuk main"

"Eoh?" Kyungsoo mendongak, ia ingin menolak. Namun genggaman Jongin di tangannya benar-benar mengejutkan. Hangat.. sangat pas di tangan kecil miliknya.

"Aku tidak mengerti kenapa tanganmu bisa selembut ini? Kau memakai lotion?"

"Ti-tidak"

"Oh, begitu. Kaja Kyungsoo-ah sebelum sonsaengnim tahu" Jongin mengajak Kyungsoo berlari menjauhi sekolah, membolos adalah hal pertama bagi Kyungsoo. Apalagi di sekolah barunya, tidak pernah terpikir olehnya ia akan berpacaran dengan manusia urakan sejenis Jongin dan membolos di hari pertama mereka setelah pernyataan Jongin. Anggap saja ini kencan pertama mereka.

Sampai.. Kyungsoo terdiam menatap tempat yang Jongin katakan tempat terbaik. Jauh dari bayangan Kyungsoo, sebelumnya ia berpikir ia akan diajak ke Namsan tower atau Sungai Han, namun perkiraannya salah. Rental PS bukanlah hal romantic yang ada di daftar 1 juta tempat romantic di dunia.

"Kenapa kemari Jongin?" Tanya Kyungsoo

"Tentu saja main game" Jawab Jongin dengan senyum mengembang dan raut wajah antusias

"A-aku… tidak bisa main game"

"Lalu apa gunanya aku sebagai pacarmu? Aku bisa mengajarimu"

"Kalau begitu ajarkan aku"

"Baiklah, duduklah disini di sampingku. 1 jam pertama biar aku yang bayar"

Kyungsoo duduk di samping Jongin dan ia pun mulai mengambil stick ps untuk dimainkan. Jongin mulai memilih permainan dan ia memilih DownHill.

"kau lihat caraku bermain ne"

"Hmm" Kyungsoo mengangguk, memperhatikan Jongin dan jemari nya memencet-mencet tombol. Lucu, pikir Kyungsoo. Ditambah badan Jongin yang meliuk-liuk mengikuti pembalap di layar monitor. "Jongin…"

"Ya?"

"Kenapa kau memintaku menjadi pacarmu?"

.

.

.

Jongin terdiam, jangankan Kyungsoo ia sendiri tidak mengerti. Haruskah Jongin bilang saat itu sedang kerasukan?

"Assshh game over" Jongin membuang stick ps ke depan, kemudian mempoutkan bibirnya kesal.

"Jongin… aku bertanya padamu… karena jawabanmu sangat berharga bagiku" Jongin tidak berani menatap pemuda itu "Jongin…"

"Kenapa kau mau menjadi pacarku?" Jongin malah balik bertanya

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku"

"Aku tidak tahu" balas Jongin pelan, Kyungsoo masih menatap pemuda tan itu. "Aku tidak tahu kenapa… aku… bisa menyukaimu dan takut… aku takut… kau bersama Yifan. Entahlah aku sendiri tidak mengerti"

"Kenapa kau bisa menyukaiku?"

"Aku tidak punya alasan untuk menyukaimu, jika kau bertanya lagi mungkin jawabannya karena kau adalah Do Kyungsoo. Sekarang jawab pertanyaanku Kyungsoo-ah, kenapa kau mau menerima pernyataan cintaku? Kenapa kau mau menerimaku?"

Diam..Kyungsoo hanya bisa diam

"Kau akan mengetahuinya nanti, terimakasih Jongin-ah"

"Hey itu tidak adil"

Kyungsoo hanya tertawa, sementara Jongin Nampak cemberut dan menekuk wajahnya kesal.

"Jongin-ah ayo bermain lagi, kau bilang akan…"

'CHU'

Sebuah kecupan mendarat di bibir Kyungsoo, Jongin melepasnya lalu kembali bermain game yang sempat tertunda, meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang masih terdiam, matanya membulat, dan tubuhnya serasa kaku.

"Ayolah Kyungsoo, jangan terkejut seperti itu. Ciuman ku tidak akan membunuhmu"

"Aku kesal padamu Kim Jongin"

"Kenapa?"

"Kau selalu bertindak secara tiba-tiba"

"Karena kau tidak pernah menolaknya Do Kyungsoo"

"Bukan begitu. Hanya saja… Ciuman tadi… yang pertama"

"Jangan bohong"

"Aku serius" Jongin mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali "Kau kenapa Jongin?" heran Kyungsoo

"Itu juga yang pertama bagiku"

**- TBC -**


	2. Chapter 2

Baekhyun masih terdiam menatap bangku kosong milik Kim jongin sahabatnya, ia tidak terlalu mendengarkan ocehan gurunya di depan, baekhyun galau. Jongin tidak masuk, begitupula Kyungsoo, jelas-jelas kedua orang itu baru saja jadian kemarin tentu saja menjadi buah bibir di sekolahnya dan Baekhyun muak dengan hal itu.

Drrrtt Drrtt Drrrtt

Pemuda bermata sipit itu membuka pesan masuk dari Krystal

'Si pesek itu tidak membalas pesanku'

Baekhyun membuang napas berat. Pesan dari Krystal saja Jongin tidak membalas apalagi dari seorang Byun Baekhyun?

Kyungsoo menatap Jongin yang sedang tertidur di pahanya, ia menatap langit siang hari ini begitu cerah. Setelah bermain PS keduanya memutuskan untuk beristirahat di taman sambil menikmati es kelapa muda. Minuman habis, Jongin pun tepar dan Kyungsoo yang harus menunggu hingga bocah itu bangun. Ia merasakan handphone di saku Jongin bergetar terus menerus. Kesal, Jongin pun menyerahkan handphone itu pada Kyungsoo kemudian melanjutkan tidurnya. Lagi-lagi handphone nya bergetar, dan Kyungsoo menatap layar 12 panggilan dari Baekhyun, 10 panggilan dari Krystal dan 4 panggilan dari Sehun.

"Jika ada yang menelfon angkat saja, bilang aku sedang tidur dan jangan ganggu" gumam Jongin, ia pun menutup matanya dan mengelus-ngelus paha empuk Kyungsoo. Si bocah belo yang kelewat polos hanya mengangguk dan paham.

Baekhyun memanggil, Kyungsoo pun mengangkatnya.

"Yoboseyo"

"Jongin? Kau disana?"

"Ah Baekhyun-ssi ini aku Kyungsoo"

…

Baekhyun membulatkan matanya saat mendengar suara Kyungsoo di sebrang sana. Krystal dan Sehun yang saat itu sedang duduk di kantin di samping Baekhyun mulai antusias melihat ekspresi wajah Baekhyun.

"A-ah Kyungsoo-ssi" balas Baekhyun canggung

Sehun dan Krystal terperanjat kaget mendengar Baekhyun menyebut nama Kyungsoo

"Kyungsoo? Jongin bersama Kyungsoo?" kaget Krystal menatap Baekhyun lalu mendekat

"Ssstt! Ah mian Kyungsoo-ssi. Ngomong-ngomong kenapa kau yang mengangkatnya? Kau sedang bersama Jongin? Bisa aku bicara dengannya?" Tanya Baekhyun

"Aku juga mau dengal baek, nayalakan loudthpeakel nyah" Sehun merebut handphone dari genggaman Baekhyun kemudian menyalakan loudspeaker hingga ketiga orang itu bisa mendengarnya.

"Ah maaf sebelumnya, Jongin sedang tidur, ia bilang ia tidak ingin di ganggu. Ya, aku sedang bersamanya" Jawab Kyungsoo

"A-apa? Ti-tidur? Bersamanya?" Tanya Baekhyun

"Ani-ya hanya Jongin yang tidur, aku sih tidak hehe ada apa?"

"Jongin tidur dimana? Kalian sedang apa?"

"Jongin tidur di pahaku, tadi kami habis bermain dan ia kelelahan"

"Be-bermainnnn?"

"Umm ya. Ia benar-benar kelelahan kau bisa mendengar suara dengkurannya"

…

Kyungsoo mendekatkan Handphonenya ke mulut Jongin dan hanya ada suara desahan dari Jongin. Tentu saja, siapa yang tidak tahu mimpi orang mesum sejenis Jongin seperti apa.

"Ngghh sshh"

"Kau dengar itu Baek? Wajahnya sedikit aneh saat sedang tidur"

"Ka-kalian…"

Jongin menggeliat manja dan tangannya mengenai 'milik'Kyungsoo tidak sengaja

"Aw Jongin-ah sakit, tanganmu mengenai pen *sensor* ku" teriakan Kyungsoo yang frontal membuat ketiga orang itu menjerit kaget. "Hey? Baekhyun-ah kenapa berteriak?"

'tut-tut'

Sambungan telfon terputus

"Aneh" heran Kyungsoo

…

"Kenapa Jongin dengan Kyungsoo ambigu sekali" keluh Krystal

"Ambigu? Kalian jangan berfikiran yang aneh-aneh juseyooo" protes Baekhyun memajukan bibirnya, wajahnya sudah merah dan matanya sedikit berair.

"Thepeltinya Jongin dengan Kyungthoo bena-benal thedang anuan, hmm aku jadi ingin tahu bagaimana lathanya. Tadi Kyungthoo menjelit-jelit begitu, pathti Jongin main kathal" tebak Sehun asal. Mendengar pernyataan si cadel tentang hal-hal seperti itu membuat Baekhyun tambah frustasi.

"Jongin dan Kyungsoo tidak anuan paham?" teriak Baekhyun

Hening…

.

.

.

'pluk'

Sebuah ice cream besertanya corn nya jatuh ke lantai kantin. Itu Yifan, si bule itu mendengar kata-kata dari Baekhyun. Yifan pun segera pergi diikuti oleh Luhan dari belakang. Chanyeol yang mengerti hanya bisa mengangkat bahu lalu menghampiri Krystal dan merangkulnya.

"Apa yang terjadi chagi? Jongin dan Kyungsoo kenapa?" Tanya Chanyeol

"Mereka tidak masuk sekolah, lalu saat kami menelfon Jongin blablablablablabla"

"Oohh begitu. Hmmm parah!"

"Parah?"

"Iyalah. Mereka baru jadian kemarin kan? Sudah berani melakukan hal seperti itu. Mungkin besok-besok siapa tahu si Kyungsoo itu hamil"

Hening..

"Sayang, Kyungsoo itu laki-laki"

Hening…

"Aku lupa he he he he"

"Tidak lucu" batin Baekhyun, ia pun beranjak meninggalkan mejanya dengan hati hancur

"Bek, tunggu aku" Sehun mengejar

"Kenapa mengikutiku? Aku sedang tidak ingin mentranslate kata-kata mu. Aku lelah"

"Tuan Byun! Aku itu Jomblo dan di thampingku ada olang pacalan. Kau tahu kan halam hukumnya olang Jomblo dekat-dekat olang pacalan!"

"Kau benar" gumam Baekhyun, ia pun masuk ke toilet dan bertemu dengan Luhan dan Yifan. Nampak Luhan sedang menenangkan Yifan.

"Sudahah Yifan, kau salah dengar jadi sebaiknya kita dengarkan dulu yang sebenarnya terjadi" kata Luhan

"Aku tidak sanggup. Melihat Jongin dan Kyungsoo jadian di hadapanku cukup membuatku Migrain semalaman, kini mendengar bahwa Jongin merenggut keperawanan Kyungsoo. Ice cream ku hingga tumpah dari genggaman tanganku, kakiku terasa lemas. Aku pria lemah"

"Yifan kau berlebihan, kau tidak lemah! Ingat! Kau ninja asashin, kau maskot geng beruang, kau tower berjalan Wu Yifan, kau kuat, Yifan selalu tabah, Mamah sayang Yifan" dengan wajah terpaksa Luhan harus mengatakan itu. Ia harus membuat Yifan tenang jika tidak, Yifan akan galau semalaman dan korbannya tidak lain adalah Xi Luhan.

"Luhan! Mereka anuan! A-nu-an" jelas Yifan

"I-iya ta-tapi kan tidak perlu di perjelas seperti itu"

"Ta-tapi Lu.."

"Annyeong sunbae, bisa permisi dari pintu? Aku mau pipis" pinta Baekhyun

"Kau.." Yifan menatap Baekhyun lalu mengganggam tangannya erat

"Sunbae-bisa-kau-lepas-kan-lenganku?"

"Tidak! Jelaskan padaku apa yang terjadi pada Kyungsoo-ku?" Baekhyun menghela napas lalu menatap Yifan kesal

"Please-aku-udah-kebelet-udah-gak-kuat" Baekhyun sedikit memelas

"Yifan lepaskan anak itu kasihan, nahan pipis rasanya tidak meng -enakan" bela Luhan dan dengan berat hati Yifan pun melepasnya.

.

.

.

"Halo Thunbae beltemu lagi" kata Sehun pada Luhan. Luhan hanya membulatkan matanya saat melihat Sehun tiba-tiba hadir di tengah-tengah.

"ha-halo.."

"Thunbae thedang apa? Kenapa beldili di lawang pintu? Mama hun bilang nanti thuthah dapat jodoh" kata Sehun, dengan segera keduanya menyingkir dari situ. Terbukti mereka takut jadi bujang lapuk.

"Kau.. cadel?" Tanya Yifan, Sehun nyengir lalu mengangguk "Kau memakai behel juga" Sehun mengangguk lagi.

"Teman-teman bilang kalau Hun mayat hidup bebehel. Memang iya?"

"Hmm iyain aja deh" gerutu Yifan

"Tapi kau manis" kata Luhan tiba-tiba dan Sehun hanya tersenyum kecil menatap Luhan

"Hanya Thunbae dan Kyungthoo yang bilang Hun manith, padahal kita balu thaja kenal"

"Kyungtoo?"

"Iya Kyungthoo, yang anuan thama Kim Jongin"

Hening.. Yifan menangis.. Luhan kebingungan..

'Enyahlah kau Oh Sehun' batin Baekhyun saat sedang pipis.

Setelah jemputan Kyungsoo datang, Jongin pun tersenyum lalu melambaikan tangannya saat pacarnya masuk kedalam mobil.

"Hati-hati di jalan, terimakasih untuk es kelapanya" teriak Kyungsoo

"Ya sama-sama! Terimakasih untuk pahanya, empuk!" teriak Jongin

"Sampai jumpa besok Jongin-ah"

"Yo! Call me" teriak Jongin sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya, Kyungsoo pun mengangguk lalu mobil pun melaju pergi.

Ia melihat jam tangannya sudah sore rupanya, ia pun berjalan pulang menuju rumahnya yang tidak jauh dari taman itu. Di perjalanan ia melihat Joonmyun, sang kakak sedang berjalan dengan seorang yang ia kenal.

"Yixing?" heran Jongin, ia pun menyipitkan matanya memastikan. "Benar itu Zhang Yixing! Sedang apa ia dengan Hyungku" Jongin pun berlari menghampiri mereka.

"WOYY HYUNG! HEY ZHANG YIXING!" teriak Jongin, yang dipanggil pun menoleh dan melambaikan tangannya pada Jongin. Joonmyun tersentak kaget melihat Jerapah big cola –salah- melihat adiknya yang hitam pesek dan ganteng.

"Kalian sudah saling mengenal?" Tanya Joonmyun

"Iya, dia partnerku di Club Dance, kau mengenalnya juga?"

"Bocah itu adikku"

Hening…

"Kok gak mirip?" heran Yixing

"Apanya yang gak mirip?" Tanya Jongin saat tiba di hadapan mereka

"Itu wajah kalian, kalian adik kakak tapi tidak mirip sama sekali"

"Tentu saja, aku tampan dia cantik" kata Jongin seraya menunjuk wajah kakak laki-lakinya tersebut

"Diam kau" keluh Joonmyun 'kenapa bocah ini harus ada disaat seperti ini sih, mengganggu'

"Ngomong-ngomong kalian sedang apa berdua disini?"

"Joonmyun mengajakku makan di daerah sini, aku sih mau saja" jawab Yixing seadanya

"Oooooooh makan, EKHEM MAKAN YA! OHOK lan-jut-kan" kata Jongin sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Joonmyun, membuat pemuda itu ingin menendangnya sekarang juga. Jongin pun meninggalkan keduanya dan berjalan pulang menuju rumahnya.

"Dunia sempit ya, kita kuliah satu jurusan satu fakultas satu universitas, ikut club yang sama dan ternyata kau kakak dari partner Dance. Ckckck"

"I-iya mungkin kita berjodoh. Eh?"

"Ah apa? Aku tidak dengar" Yixing menatap Joonmyun intens

"Lupakan"

"eh? Apaan suaramu terlalu kecil tadi"

"lupakan, ayo kita makan"

"kenapa tidak makan di rumahmu? Aku ingin mencoba masakanmu, Jongin bilang kakaknya sering memasak untuknya. Benarkah itu?"

Joonmyun membulatkan matanya, membiarkan Yixing memakan masakannya sama saja membunuh gebetannya pelan-pelan.

"I-iya, tapi jangan sekarang"

"Oh baiklah, aku mengerti"

Joonmyun menghela napas lega, untunglah pemuda di hadapannya ini mau mengerti.

"Nah, sesuai janji ayo ku traktir!"

Jongin masih memandang layar laptopnya, ia berniat menonton hentai bersama Sehun namun tiba-tiba ia mendapat SMS kalau bocah albino berbehel itu pergi ke Incheon. Well, karena tidak seru menonton sendiri akhirnya ia hanya bisa melamun sendiri. Berbicara Incheon ia jadi teringat Kyungsoo, ada yang aneh dari –pacarbarunya- itu. Pertama, Kyungsoo selalu di antar jemput supirnya. Kedua, Kyungsoo selalu meng-iyakan apapun yang Jongin katakan. Ketiga, Kyungsoo orang yang terlalu polos. Ada sesuatu di dalam diri Kyungsoo, entah itu dari kehidupannya maupun kepribadiannya. Dan Jongin penasaran tapi ragu buat nanya-nanya takut di kira Kepo padahal emang mau ngepoin Kyungsoo.

Jongin merogoh sakunya lalu mencari kontak Baekhyun, ia tidak masuk hari ini dan ia benar-benar merindukan sahabatnya itu.

"Baekhyun-ah"

"Wae Jongin-ah?" Jawab Baekhyun, terdengar suaranya lelah dan mengantuk padahal ini masih jam 7 malam.

"Ma-maf aku tadi bolos, aku benar-benar tidak siap berhadapan dengan Yifan, aku.."

"Ne.. aku mengerti kok tenang saja. Tadi hanya guru matematika yang masuk, sisanya tidak ada guru jadi kau tenang saja"

"Bu-bukan masalah pelajaran. Huft bagaimana sih"

"Lalu? Kau menelfon ku jam segini ada apa?"

"Anu.."

"S-stop bicara anu!"

"Kau kenapa Baek?"

"T-tidak! Cepat apa yang ingin kau katakan, adikku sudah mengoceh ku tutup ya"

"Tu-tunggu dulu! Aku belum selesai"

"Ya?"

"Emmm.. aku merindukanmu Baekhyun-ah"

"….."

"Hello..Baekhyun kau masih disana?"

"….. N-ne!"

"Aku tahu aku berlebihan, tapi aku benar-benar bingung Baekhyun-ah. Entahlah aku tiba-tiba merindukanmu, jika kau ada disini sudah kuperkosa sekarang juga"

"Bi-b-bingung K-kenapa?"

"Aku bingung, sepertinya… aku benar-benar menyukai Do Kyungsoo"

"…"

"Baek?"

"Jongin kau membawaku ke surga hanya 2 menit lalu kemudian kau menjatuhkanku ke neraka!"

"Aku tidak paham, bisakah tanggapanmu tidak berbelit-belit?"

"Lupakan. Ku tunggu besok kau di sekolah, jangan bolos lagi hanya karena geng beruang! Dan… selamat atas hubungan mu dengan… Kyungsoo. Longlast!"

"T-thanks"

Tut

Tut

Tut

Jongin membuang napasnya lagi, ia benar-benar tidak ingin menyentuh tugas di meja belajarnya dan Baekhyun memutuskan sambungan begitu saja. Ia menatap layar handphonenya lalu mencari kontak nama Kyungsoo tentunya dengan symbol lope di pinggirnya.

Tersambung…

Tidak ada jawaban, Jongin mencobanya lagi hingga panggilan ke-4 akhirnya ada yang mengangkatnya.

"Hallo"

Suara wanita… mirip suara mbak-mbak operator di Stasiun!

"Hallo passwordnya~ eh! Yo-yoboseyo.. Kim Jongin imnida. A-apa Do Kyungsoo nya ada?"

"Ah maaf ya, Kyungsoo sedang di luar dan kebetulan Handphonenya tidak di bawa"

"Ooh begitu. Kalau begitu terimakasih"

…

"Kenapa kau angkat Do Hweji?" Tanya Kyungsoo tiba-tiba merebut handphone-nya dari genggaman kakak-nya.

"Kau sudah pulang? Dokter bilang apa?" masih dengan senyum menghiasi bibir manisnya, ia tidak kalah dengan tatapan kesal Kyungsoo.

"Bukan urusanmu! Keluarlah dari kamarku"

"Baiklah, kau sudah makan? Kusuruh maid antarkan makanan ya"

"Tidak usah, aku sudah makan dengan ayah barusan. Pergilah, aku mau sendiri"

"Hmm Jongin itu siapa? Sepertinya kau cepat mendapat teman ya?"

"Haruskah aku memohon padamu?"

"Huffhhh baiklah baiklah dasar kau keras kepala" Hweji menghampiri Kyungsoo lalu mengecup bibir adiknya itu sebelum keluar membuat pemuda itu terdiam beberapa saat. "Kuharap kau tidak lupa mematikan lampu sebelum tidur" dan gadis itupun pergi.

'Jongin..' gumamnya pelan, lalu handphonenya bergetar ada 2 pesan. Yang satu dari Jongin dan satunya lagi dan Yifan.

'Hai soo, Gi ngapzz? BLS' – Yifan

'Ayangggg kamu gak apa-apa? Habis darimana? Ko hapenya gak dibawa? Besok mau sekolah kan? Janjian di halte yuk kita berangkat barengan nanti kamu pegang tangan aku pas masuk gerbang ih kan so sweet kaya Jeni Juno. Oh iya, met bobo yahh (emot titik dua bintang) mwah' – Jongin

Kyungsoo tersenyum kecil melihat pesan dari Yifan dan Jongin. (dan gue geli ngetiknya)

'Wae… kenapa kalian berdua sangat baik padaku?' batin Kyungsoo.

Jongin melirik jam tangannya berulang kali, sudah 10 menit ia menunggu Kyungsoo namun pemuda itu belum menampakkan dirinya juga. Mungkin aku kepagian batin Jongin, hingga menit ke 12 sebuah mobi mewah keluaran terbaru berhenti di hadapannya, lalu munculah sesosok pria mungil dengan mata yang tidak bisa dibilang mungil.

"Jongin-ah!" sambutnya, yang di sambut hanya bisa tersenyum sesekali melirik mobil mahal tersebut. Jongin menghampiri Kyungsoo yang sedang mengucapkan bye-bye pada supir antar jemputnya.

"Sepertinya kau harus selalu di antar jemput ya?" Tanya Jongin, Kyungsoo menatap pemuda tan tersebut

"Bukan keinginanku kok, kaja" Kyungsoo mengulurkan tangan kanannya dan Jongin pun menerimanya.

"Hari ini kau tampak berbeda"

"Berbeda apanya?"

"Entahlah, dari hari ke hari kau semakin pucat"

"Aku memang begini adanya Jongin-ah hahaha"

"Hahaha iya-in aja deh biar cepet" gumam Jongin

Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya melihat Jongin beserta Kyungsoo berpegangan tangan menuju kelas. Ia memandang keluar dari koridor depan, nampak langit mendung pagi ini mungkin langit mengerti sekali perasaan Baekhyun. Baginya sudah tidak ada harapan lagi untuk memiliki Jongin, sampai kapanpun ia hanya akan Jongin anggap sebagai sahabat dan tidak akan pernah lebih dari itu.

"Kau yang bernama Baekhyun?" Tanya seseorang dari belakang otomatis membuat pemuda itu terlonjak kaget.

"Yifan sunbae kau membuatku terkena serangan jantung, hufh" Baekhyun menghela napas lega seraya mengusap-ngusap dadanya

"Haha maaf-maaf, … hmm apa kau sedang sibuk?"

"Tidak"

"Kenapa tidak masuk ke kelas?"

"Belum bell masuk"

"Ooh begitu"

Baekhyun memandang sinis kearah Yifan, terlihat jelas kalau sunbae-nya itu ada maksud terselubung di balik basa-basinya tersebut.

"Tenang saja Baekhyun-ah aku hanya ingin menyapa dan mengobrol denganmu saja kok, tidak ada maksud apapun"

"Ti-tidak sunbae hanya saja, aku agak sedikit hmm.. canggung. Ya satu sekolah bahkan komplek tahu kalau kau ini Maskot geng beruang" Baekhyun menggaruk tengkuknya pelan

"Lalu? Aku ganteng begitu? Hahaha sudah kuduga"

"Bukan begitu, ya ampun" Baekhyun menutup setengah mukanya, lalu membuang napasnya kesal

"Chanyeol sedang sibuk dengan si Krystal itu dan Luhan tiba-tiba diare. Aku benar-benar kesepian" Yifan memandang langit lalu menatap wajah Baekhyun

'Lalu aku harus bagaimana?' Batin Baekhyun

"Baekhyun-ah! Maukah kau menjadi pacarku?"

BUMI GONJANG-GANJING PETIR MENYAMBAR DAN HUJAN PUN TURUN DENGAN LEBAT

"Untung kita sudah sampai di sekolah ya, lihat tiba-tiba hujan begitu. Pasti bakal terjadi malapetaka" kata Jongin, Kyungsoo memiringkan kepalanya tidak paham.

"Hush Jongin, malapetaka apanya? Jangan bicara yang aneh-aneh" omel Kim Jongdae si ketua kelas

"Becanda boss" Jongin mengangkat sebelah alisnya, dibalas gerutuan jadi si Jongdae.

"JONGIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNN" Sehun berteriak dari luar dan meninju si pemuda tan tiba-tiba

"YAK! CADEL APA-APAAN KAU?" protesnya

"Hahaha maap-maap umm bagaimana?" Tanya Sehun sedikit berbisik-bisik

"Apaan?" Tanya Jongin heran, ia mengerutkan keningnya melihat tingkah Sehun

"Itu…kemalin kau dengannya" Sehun menunjuk Kyungsoo, yang ditunjuk tidak terlalu peduli karena ia sedang berusaha mengancingkan kemejanya, Kyungsoo terlihat kesulitan.

"Main PS, makan mie ayam, minum es kelapa, lalu kemudian pulang. OKE? Aku tidak menusukan sesuatu padanya arra? Ia masih virgin begitu pula denganku. Jadi… hilangkan pikiran hentai mu itu dan kembali ke kelasmu"

"Allatheo, oh iya. Besok aku dan Baekhyun akan kelumahmu, ajak pula kyungthoo. Thudah lama kita tidak belmain di kamal mu yang belantakan ituh"

"Iyaaa Thehun bawel"

Baekhyun masih membulatkan matanya tak percaya, ia tidak sedang bermimpi dan tak ada unsur kepura-puraan dari wajah manusia tiang ini.

"I-iya, baiklah"

DAN KILAT PUN MENYAMBAR

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA HUJAN!" Krystal berteriak kencang seraya menutup telinganya, Chanyeol yang saat itu sedang bersamanya lalu menenangkan gadisnya itu.

"Shuuutt ini koridor sayang, jangan buat kegaduhan"

"Maap…" Krystal nampak gelisah

"Iya-iya aku mengerti kau takut petir kan? Tenang saja baby, aku selalu di sampingmu kok"

"Bukan petir"

"Lalu apa?"

"Jemuranku, aku menjemur sepatu di atas genteng. Aku yakin ibu tidak mengangkatnya karena tidak tahu aku menjemur disitu"

Hening….

"Kau menerimaku?" Tanya Kris, dan Baekhyun pun mengangguk kecil. Demi tuhan ia ingin menangis saat ini juga, bagaimana mungkin seorang Yifan menyatakan perasaan padanya? Jelas-jelas mereka tidak terlalu dekat sebelumnya.

"Bukankah Sunbae menyukai Kyung—"

"Sssttt aku sedang berusaha Move on dan kuharap memilihmu bukanlah suatu pilihan yang salah"

"Sunbae tidak sedang mempermainkan aku kan?"

"Apa aku terlihat sedang main-main Baekhyun-ah?" Yifan memegang kedua lengan Baekhyun erat, pemuda itu hanya mengerjapkan matanya berulang kali. "Panggil aku Oppa"

"Ta-tapi.."

"Jika hubungan kita berlanjut ke pelaminan aku ingin pernikahan kita di Hawaii dan kau akan memakai kebaya dengan sanggul di kepala mungilmu ini"

"Sunbae, aku… namja.."

"…hahaha aku tahu. Tadi itu hanya untuk mencairkan suasana" dan Baekhyun pun tersenyum manis. Walau hatinya masih tidak bisa menerima Yifan, setidaknya ada pengganjal hatinya yang longgar. Oke ini sedikit aneh -_-

Hingga jam istirahat tiba Baekhyun masih belum memberitahu Jongin dkk kalau ia sekarang sudah pacaran dengan Wu Yifan. Baekhyun merasa ada saatnya mereka tahu, dan saat yang tepat itu bukan sekarang. Jongin sedang ke toilet dan tiba-tiba saja Kyungsoo menghampiri Baekhyun yang sedang melamun di bangkunya.

"Ada apa Kyungsoo-ya?" Tanya Baekhyun lembut, Kyungsoo hanya diam dan duduknya semakin rapat dengan Baekhyun. Baekhyun mengernyit. "Hey kau kenapa?"

"Di..ngin" jawab Kyungsoo pelan, Baekhyun yang kasihan melihat Kyungsoo segera memeluknya dari samping.

"Kau tidak membawa jaket hmm?"

Kyungsoo menggeleng, Baekhyun melihat 2 kancing kemeja kyungsoo terbuka dan dasinya berantakan.

"Kau tidak mengancingkan kemejamu dengan benar"

"Tadi aku membukanya karena gerah sudah berlari dari gerbang menuju kelas, tapi.. aku lupa cara mengancingkannya kembali"

"HA?" Baekhyun menganga

"Maukah—"

"I-iya aku kancingkan ya" Baekhyun segera mengancingkannya kemudia merapikan dasinya. Ia melirik ke bawah, tali sepatunya di biarkan lepas.

"Jangan bilang kau juga tidak bisa mengikat tali sepatu?" dan Kyungsoo pun mengangguk, Baekhyun hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya.

Keesokan harinya

Jongin mengerutkan alisnya, ia heran kenapa sejak kemarin Yifan dan Baekhyun selalu berduaan dan tertawa bersama di kantin, bahkan sepanjang koridor sesekali mereka bergandengan tangan. Semua murid heran tentunya tapi belum ada kepastian dari mereka berdua dan semua murid menyimpulkan kalau Yifan sedang main-main dengan bocah sipit Byun Baekhyun.

Hari ini dimana Sehun, Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo akan bermain ke rumah Jongin sesuai janji yang di buat Sehun kemarin. Otomatis Jongin harus siap kamarnya semakin berantakan.

Nampak Ibunya Jongin sedang mengangkat jemuran di pekarangan rumah keluarga Kim, sang Ibu sedikit terkejut melihat anaknya pulang sekolah membawa tiga temannya yang terlihat imut di banding anaknya sendiri.

"Halo bu, hari ini kita mau main. Ibu jangan ikut campur masalah anak muda, siapkan saja makanan karena setelah bermain kita pasti kelaparan dan—"

'PLETAK'

"Ibu ada arisan hari ini!" teriak ibunya, Jongin meringis kecil sambil mengusap kepalanya. Baekhyun dan Sehun hanya bisa tertawa puas melihat Jongin di omeli ibunya.

"Annyeonghaseyo Ibu, Do Kyungsoo imnida" Kyungsoo membungkuk memberi salam pada ibunya Jongin

"I-IBU" kaget Baekhyun, Sehun dan Jongin bersamaan

"Ah halo Kyungsoo. Kau imut sekali dear, teman baru Jongin?" Tanya ibunya Jongin lembut seraya mengelus surai Kyungsoo.

"Ne, Ibu"

"K-Kyung a-apa maksudnya k-kau memanggil ibu pada ibuku?" Tanya Jongin

"Bukankah kau memanggilnya ibu?"

"Hahaha sudahlah Jongin, ibu tidak keberatan kok. Nah Kyungsoo silakan masuk, anggap saja rumah sendiri. Sehun, Baekhyun maaf ya ibu tidak bisa memasak untuk kalian. Hari ini benar-benar padat kegiatan"

"Ne gwenchana ahjuma" kata Baekhyun

"Hati-hati di jalan bu, jangan lupa berdoa di perjalanan" kata Kyungsoo

"Ahahaha, aigoo ne~arraseo Kyungsoo-ya" Ibunya Jongin mengacak-ngacak rambut Kyungsoo gemas kemudian meninggalkan ke-empat bocah tersebut.

Hening…

"A-aku belum pernah melihat ibu selembut itu. Aku merasa gagal jadi anak" rengek Jongin

"Thepeltinya kalian beljodoh, ibumu langsung jatuh hati pada Kyungthoo"

"Aminin aja deh" kata Jongin

"Kyung kau baik-baik saja" Jongin menghampiri Kyungsoo yang sedang berjongkok di bawah tempat tidurnya

"Aku…" jawab Kyungsoo, Sehun dan Baekhyun yang sibuk bermain games tiba-tiba menghentikan aktifitasnya

"Ngantuk? Tidur saja di kasur Jongin" kata Baekhyun, Jongin pun mengangguk setuju. Kyungsoo pun berdiri dan menatap Jongin tajam

"A-apa?" heran Jongin

Kyungsoo mengusap perutnya pelan

"Jongin aku..umm.."

"HAMIL? WAAAAAAAAAAA" Sehun berteriak histeris, membuat Jongin dan Baekhyun membulatkan matanya

"Jongin ka-kau" Baekhyun menatap Jongin serius

"Ti-tidak" gagap Jongin

"THUDAH KUDUGA! JONGIN KAU MENDAHULUI"

"AKU TIDAK MENDAHULUI, AKU TIDAK MELAKUKAN APAPUN OH SEHUN!"

"LALU ITU APA? THUDAH TELBUKTI"

"Jongin aku terkejut, tapi.. chukkae" Baekhyun memeluk Jongin erat sementara Sehun mondar-mandir gak jelas

"KALIAN SALAH PAHAM"

"Aku lapar"

"KALIAN TIDAK TAHU APA-APA"

"Jongin aku lapar"

"DIAM KYUNGSOO, JELASKAN PADA MEREKA!"

"Aku lapar" Kyungsoo mengusap perutnya pelan

"HA?" kaget ketiga pemuda idiot itu

"Aku lapar"

"Syukurlah kita hanya salah paham, sepertinya kita terlalu khawatir Jongin akan melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak pada Kyungsoo" kata Baekhyun, ia sejujurnya merasa lega karena ia tidak perlu memikirkan hal-hal buruk tentang Jongin dan juga Kyungsoo.

"Makanya dengarkan dulu penjelasanku, tidak sekarang Baekhyun-ah Sehun-ah… segala sesuatu pasti ada waktunya"

"Maap Jongin-ah"

"Tenang saja Oh Sehun, aku tidak marah"

"Maap Kyungsoo-yah"

Kyungsoo yang sedang melahap makan siangnya tidak merespon apapun, ia sedang sibuk makan. Seperti biasa porsi makannya hanya sedikit, beda jauh dengan seseorang berkulit tan di sampingnya itu.

"Jongin.. toilet" Kyungsoo memegangi bagian 'itunya' membuat Jongin sedikit kaget.

"D-di sebelah sana, ayo aku antar"

10 menit berlalu…

"Sudah selesai? Kenapa lama sekali? Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Jongin, ia sudah jamuran berdiri menunggu Kyungsoo di depan kamar mandi.

"Jo-jongin to-tolong a-aku" pinta Kyungsoo, Jongin segera membuka pintu kamar mandi dan..

"YA-YA.. K-Kyung—" Kyungsoo tidak memakai celana, dan pemandangan itu membuat mata Jongin berkedut

"Aku tidak bisa memakai ini" Kyungsoo menunjuk celananya sendiri, membuat Jongin agak sedikit gemetaran. "Bisakah.."

"Ba-baiklah…" Jongin pun masuk, lalu kemudian membantu Kyungsoo memakai celana. Mulai dari celana dalam, boxer, lalu celana seragam. 'Kyungsoo, kau ini kenapa? Kenapa kau bertingkah seperti orang idiot? Memakai celana saja tidak bisa, kalau aku memakaikanmu celana 'sesuatu' bisa bangun.. aisshh'

'PRANGG'

Jongin dan Kyungsoo menoleh, nampak Baekhyun menatap kegiatan Jongin dengan mata membulat. Baekhyun menjatuhkan mangkok walau tidak sepenuhnya pecah.

"K-ka-ka-ka-lian…"

"Baek.. ini.." Jongin kebingungan, semua orang akan berpikiran ambigu melihat pose Jongin di bawah dan Kyungsoo berdiri tidak memakai celana, hanya Boxer yang di pegang Jongin baru sampai lutut.

"Waw.." Sehun bersuara

"Kumohon aku hanya membantunya"

"Kupikil kalian thedang Blow Jo—"

"Jongin membantuku memakai celana"

Hening…

Ke empat bocah itu sedang berbaring di atas ranjang Jongin, tidak ada pembicaraan setelah kejadian tadi, semua masih shock mendengar pernyataan Kyungsoo yang tidak bisa memakai celana.

"Kyungsoo" Sahut Jongin

"Hmm?"

"Berapa umurmu?" Tanya Jongin

"Aku tidak ingat" balas Kyungsoo, semua bangun lalu mengerumuni Kyungsoo

"Kyung, dimana rumahmu? Maksudku alamat rumahmu?" kini Baekhyun yang bertanya

"Aku tidak tahu, paman yang selalu mengantar jemput. Aku tidak tahu"

"Ayahmu bekelja dimana?" Tanya Sehun

"Ayah? Siapa?"

"Ayahmu, ayah thiapa lagi?"

"Toko.."

"Oohh, lalu siapa yang selalu mamakaikanmu baju? Mengikat tali sepatumu, mengancingkan kemejamu? Menyisir rambutmu?" Tanya Baekhyun

"Ibu, Paman Lee, Bibi Jung" jawab Kyungsoo, pemuda itu malah menggigiti kuku jarinya.

"Kyung, pinjam handphonemu" pinta Jongin, dan Kyungsoo menunjuk tas ranse berwarna abu-abu miliknya yang tergeletak di lantai kamar Jongin. Jongin meraihnya lalu mengeluarkan isi tas milik Kyungsoo. Ada buku pelajaran, tempat pensil, botol minum, dan sebuah handphone yang sudah remuk.

"Handphonemu rusak Kyung" keluh Jongin

"Aku sengaja.. aku sengaja merusaknya agar Paman tidak bisa menjemputku"

"APA?" kaget Jongin, Baekhyun dan Sehun.

Jongin mengantar Sehun dan Baekhyun hingga gerbang depan rumahnya, sementara Kyungsoo sedang tidur di kamar Jongin. Baekhyun dan Sehun harus meminta maaf pada Jongin karena sudah berpikiran yang aneh-aneh tentang dirinya. Jongin tidak semesum yang mereka kira, walaupun Sehun agak ragu-ragu mengakuinya. Mereka sepakat untuk membantu Kyungsoo berubah, mereka berpikiran bahwa Kyungsoo adalah bocah berumur 17 tahun dengan pemikiran anak umur 7 tahun, mungkin kurang.

"Kami pulang dulu ya Jongin-ah, Kyungsoo aku serahkan padamu saja hari ini. Aku sedikit shock, sangat terkejut saat mengetahui Kyungsoo yang sebenarnya. Ia lebih polos dari yang kukira"

"Ne, maapkan thehun juga ya. Thampaikan thalam dali kami pada pacalmu itu. Kami pulang ya, bye bye"

Dan kedua bocah tengik itu menghilang di persimpangan, menyisakan Jongin yang masih mematung di depan gerbang rumahnya.

"Kyungsoo" gumamnya pelan, ia pun masuk ke dalam menuju kamarnya. Masih ada Kyungsoo yang tertidur di ranjangnya, mata bulatnya tertutup dan hembusan napasnya begitu lembut. Jongin menyukai Kyungsoo saat pendangan pertama, Kyungsoo yang membuatnya bisa melupakan gadis montok sebelah rumahnya itu. Kyungsoo yang selalu muncul di mimpinya dan membuat dia harus selalu mandi setiap pagi harinya.

Makan malam berjalan hikmat, dimana Joonmyun yang selalu menatap tata cara makan Kyungsoo yang pelan-pelan tapi pasti, seperti berada di kerajaan dengan jari kelingking mengacung ke atas saat Kyungsoo meminum teh dari sebuah cangkir.

"Dia tidak ingat rumahnya, dan handphonenya rusak. Aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana" kata Jongin

"Menginap disini saja Kyungsoo-ya" usul Ibunya Jongin

"Orang tuanya pasti sangat khawatir bu, setiap hari ia diantar jemput" kata Jongin

"Oh benarkah?" kaget Joonmyun dan Kyungsoo tidak merespon apapun. Ia masih sibuk makan.

"Kyungsoo, kau sangat dekat dengan Jongin? Kau nyaman berteman dengan Jongin yang urakan begini?" Tanya Ayahnya Jongin, membuat Jongin membenturkan kepalanya ke meja makan dengan sengaja. "Baru kali ini saya melihat Jongin berteman dekat dengan seseorang yang begitu manis dan lembut, biasanya teman-teman Jongin tidak jauh berbeda darinya"

"Jongin bukan hanya temanku, dia pacarku. Dan aku menyukai Jongin yang begini adanya. Ia tidak pernah marah ataupun kesal padaku" kata Kyungsoo

"PA-PACAR" Kaget Joonmyun, ayah dan ibunya bersamaan.

'Mati sudah' Jongin membenturkan kembali kepalanya ke meja, ia benar-benar menyesal menyetujui ide Sehun untuk bermain kerumahnya mengajak Kyungsoo.

"Jongin kau…" sang ibu menatap Jongin dengan tatapan membunuh, sementara ayahnya hanya membulatkan matanya, sedikit terkejut mengetahui anaknya sudah punya pacar.

"Waw, aku di dului oleh adikku. Waw.. haha" Joonmyun tertawa hambar

"Jongin kenapa kau tidak bilang pada ibu kalau kau pacaran dengan anak se imut iniiii~"

Dan keributan pun terjadi, makan malam di tengah keluarga Kim memang selalu ramai seperti ini. Hingga kegiatan mereka terhenti oleh suara bel.

"Biar aku yang buka" kata Joonmyun seraya beranjak dari tempat duduknya, ia membuka pintu nampak sesosok pria berjas dengan beberapa bodyguard di belakangnya.

"Mencari Kyungsoo kan?" seolah Joonmyun bisa menebak semuanya, pria seumuran ayahnya itu hanya tersenyum lalu mengangguk. "Dia ada di meja makan bersama ayah, ibu dan adikku. Ia baru saja selesai makan"

"Maaf mengganggu waktu makan malam keluarga anda" kata seorang pria di samping pria berjas

"Tidak apa-apa woles aja lah, silakan masuk mau ikut makan juga boleh kalau masih ada nasi tentunya" kata Joonmyun

"Hai ayah, hai paman lee" sapa Kyungsoo tiba-tiba

"Kyungsoo, ayah mencarimu" kata pria berjas tersebut

"Tenang saja anakmu aman di rumah kami, Jongin menjaganya" kata ayahnya Jongin

"Terimakasih, maaf merepotkan. Kyungsoo—"

"Aku tahu kok om, tenang aja om aku cinta Kyungsoo apa adanya" kata Jongin, pria itu mengerutkan alisnya

"Cinta?" herannya, paman Lee pun ikut heran.

"Ayah Jongin itu pacarku"

Hening…

…

…

…

…

"Kyungsoo kau bisa ikut pulang dengan paman Lee? Ada yang ingin ayah bicarakan pada Jongin, juga keluarganya" kata pria itu, Kyungsoo mengangguk lalu mengambil tasnya. Tak lupa mencium pipi Jongin sekilas.

"Sampai jumpa besok Jongin-ah. Ayo paman" dan Kyungsoo pun pulang. Kini hanya ayahnya Kyungsoo beserta keluarga Jongin di ruang tengah.

"Mungkin kalian sudah tahu tentang sikap dan kebiasaan Kyungsoo" pria itu memulai pembicaraan

"Ya, Kyungsoo bersikap sangat baik dan sopan. Ia juga sangat manis" kata Ibunya Jongin

"Bukan itu bu, ada yang aneh dari Kyungsoo. Tadi Baekhyun temanku mengancingkan kemejanya, mengikat tali sepatunya, dan aku tadi memakaikannya celana" jelas Jongin

"Huh modus" timpal Joonmyun, Jongin menatap sinis kakaknya tersebut.

"Benarkah itu Jongin-ah?" Tanya Ibunya, Jongin mengangguk

"Kyungsoo tidak ingat dimana rumahnya, terkadang ia lupa jalan dari kantin ke kelas"

"Ya, seperti yang sudah Jongin jelaskan, Kyungsoo sedikit berbeda dengan anak-anak lain. Ia belum tumbuh sepenuhnya, usianya sudah 17 namun pertumbuhannya sangat lamban dan terkadang ia seperti anak-anak. Ia tidak idiot, dokter bilang kalau Kyungsoo itu Jenius, tapi ia tidak cerdas"

"Om, pokoknya om gak usah khawatir. Aku tetap akan menjaga Kyungsoo" sulut Jongin berapi-api

"Apa Kyungsoo bisa berubah? Ah maksudku, appakah ia bisa dewasa dan tumbuh sewajarnya?" Tanya ibunya Jongin

"Saya belum yakin, tapi… mungkin cinta bisa membuatnya dewasa. Jongin…" Pria itu menatap Jongin penuh harap. "Maukah kau… membuat Kyungsoo dewasa?"

"Te-tentu.."

"Bukan dewasa begitu, tapi… merangsangnya, mem..membuatnya mimpi basah"

"APA?"

**- TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

"Apa Kyungsoo bisa berubah? Ah maksudku, appakah ia bisa dewasa dan tumbuh sewajarnya?" Tanya ibunya Jongin

"Saya belum yakin, tapi… mungkin cinta bisa membuatnya dewasa. Jongin…" Pria itu menatap Jongin penuh harap. "Maukah kau… membuat Kyungsoo dewasa?"

"Te-tentu.."

"Bukan dewasa begitu, tapi… merangsangnya, mem..membuatnya mimpi basah"

"APA?"

Seketika ruangan tersebut ramai oleh suara tawa dari ayah dan ibunya Jongin, Jongin dan Joonmyun masih membuka mulutnya dan mata keduanya membulat. Jongin menatap sang ibu yang masih tertawa mendengar peryataan ayahnya Kyungsoo.

"Ibu, ayah kenapa kalian tertawa?" Tanya Jongin sedikit berbisik, jujur ia merasa tidak enak apalagi di hahadapan –calon- mertuanya itu.

"Hahaha maaf-maaf sebenarnya Jongin sangat jago dalam masalah rangsang merangsang seperti itu, iyakan sayang?" Sang ibu malah menahan tawa di tambah anggukan dari sang ayah. Pipi Jongin memerah, apa maksud dari kedua orangtuanya tersebut? Joonmyun menyeringai lalu mengangguk paham.

"Oh jadi begitu" gumam Joonmyun mulai mengerti

"Begitu apa? Hey Hyung! Ibu, Ayah kalian kenapa? Jangan begini ini sungguh tidak lucu" Jongin mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Tentu saja tuan Do, anak kami Kim Jongin dengan senang hati bisa membantu Kyungsoo. Serahkan saja pada anak urakan ini" kata Ayahnya Jongin seraya mengacak-ngacak rambut putra bungsunya tersebut.

"Ah saya sangat berterimakasih kepada keluarga anda, kuharap hubungan kita bisa berlanjut ketahap selanjutnya hahaha" tawa pria itu sedikit menggelikan

"Senang bekerja sama dengan anda ehem –calon- besan. Hahaha" dan orang-orang itu tertawa sementara Jongin hanya menggaruk tengkuknya.

"Arraseo, terserah kalian saja" umpat Jongin

- Chapter 3 –

Kyungsoo berjalan masuk kedalam kelas, wajah imutnya selalu menjadi pusat perhatian, walau sebenarnya Kyungsoo tidak menyadari tatapan nafsu dari teman-teman Namja maupun Yeoja.

Baekhyun memandang Kyungsoo iba, ia sebenarnya iri atas semua perhatian teman-temannya pada Kyungsoo, terutama ia sudah 'merebut' Jongin darinya. Tapi entah kenapa setelah mengetahui kondisi Kyungsoo yang sesungguhnya ia merasa ada rasa 'sayang' pada pemuda bermata belo tersebut. Mungkin setelah ini ia harus merelakan Jongin, toh sekarang ia sudah memiliki Yifan. Tunggu! Ngomong-ngomong tentang Yifan…

…

…

…

"Good morning beb" Seseorang merangkul Baekhyun, pria bermata sipit itu terlonjak kaget dan mendorong Yifan ke tembok. Baekhyun terkesiap kaget melihat Yifan mendengus kesal seraya mengusap belakang kepalanya.

"Aigoo, sunbae mianhae!" Baekhyun segera membantu Yifan berdiri, Yifan hanya tersenyum manis. Lalu mengusap kepala Baekhyun pelan.

"Gwenchana haha, salahku juga sih mengagetkan mu seperti tadi kkk" kekehnya, tetap saja Baekhyun merasa tidak enak sudah mendorong kaka tingkat -dalam kurung kekasihnya- tersebut ke tembok.

"S-sunbae.. good morning" sapa Baekhyun agak canggung, ia menatap Yifan sekilas lalu menunduk lagi. Yifan memandang Baekhyun dengan pandangan heran

"Emmmhh kenapa canggung begitu?"

Baekhyun terdiam…

"A..aku masuk kelas dulu ne" Baekhyun berjalan masuk namun tiba-tiba lengannya di tarik oleh Yifan, yeah sedikit slow motion membuat posisinya cukup dekat. Yifan mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Baekhyun.

Jongin mematung saat melihat pemandangan di hadapannya, Yifan terlihat begitu intim dengan sahabatnya itu. Sehun pun ikut terdiam, di tambah beberapa anak lain yang ikut menyaksikan aksi frontal Yifan. Semua murid tengah menonton, bahkan beberapa ada yang memotretnya. Jongin dan Sehun melihatnya, mereka melihatnya! "Melihatnya" diulang biar greget.

"Morning kiss?" Tanya Yifan pelan, Baekhyun bisa merasakan nafas hangat yang keluar dari bibir Yifan. Baekhyun melongo lalu menatap Yifan serius.

"Tidak" Satu kata cukup membuat beberapa anak lain mendesah kesal, padahal mereka ingin menonton tontonan drama romantis gratis. Baekhyun melepas pegangan tangan Yifan di lengannya, lalu memeletkan lidahnya pada Yifan. Jujur pipinya sudah semerah tomat, dan perlakukan Yifan membuatnya terlihat seperti seorang anak gadis yang polos. Tentu saja Baekhyun mengerti Morning kiss versi Yifan tidak lebih dari Morning Sex, dan tentunya Baekhyun akan habis di lahap Yifan yang kelaparan di pagi hari.

Yifan mengangguk pelan "See you at lunch" kata Yifan seraya tersenyum kecil, dan Baekhyun mengangguk lalu masuk ke dalam kelas.

Kita cukupkan dulu adegan KrisBaek.

"Baekhyun dan Yifan…" Jongin termenung, menatap punggung Baekhyun yang masuk kedalam kelas, lalu Yifan yang berjalan pergi meninggalkan pintu ruang kelasnya dengan wajah sok cool as always.

"kenapa dali kemalin aku mendapat kejutan teluth?"

"Hah apa?"

"Hufh, lupakan thaja. Oh ya Minggu depan behel ku di lepath"

"Aku butuh penjelasan!" tegas Jongin tidak menghiraukan Sehun, lalu masuk kedalam kelasnya. "BYUN BAEKHYUN!" teriak Jongin, dan Sehun hanya mendegus kelas.

"Ah Kim Jongin" gumam Baekhyun panik, ia menarik napas lalu membuangnya.

"Aku butuh penjelasan!" gretak pemuda berkulit tan itu, Baekhyun termenung sepersekian detik lalu berdiri menatap Jongin mantap. Sungguh sulit menyembunyikan hubungannya dengan Yifan kalau salah satu pihak terlalu menonjol(?)

"Iya.." sahut Baekhyun

"Iya?"

"Iya.."

"Iya?"

"YAK!" teriak Sehun mulai kesal karena iya iya terus dari tadi

"IYA! AKU PACARAN DENGAN YIFAN! PUAS?" bentak Baekhyun, semua melongo dan.. shock?

"Kapan?"Tanya Jongin menatap Baekhyun, ada tatapan kecewa dari Jongin.

"Kemarin" Jawab Baekhyun tegas, menatap Jongin takut-takut. Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya, Suasana menjadi hening dan Baekhyun benci dirinya jadi pusat perhatian seperti ini. Jongin menepuk pundak Baekhyun dengan senyum mengembang dari bibir tebalnya.

"Chukkae" kata Jongin, Baekhyun melongo

"Ne?"

"Chukkae, akhirnya sahabatku ini punya pacar juga. Lain kali beritahu aku lebih dulu"

"Oh hehe, thanks"

"Bagaimana bisa Yifan jadian denganmu? Kemarin-kemarin ia menyukai Kyungsoo. Ia tidak sedang mempermainkanmu kan?"

"Ha? Se-semoga saja ya" Baekhyun sedikit ragu menjawab pertanyaan seperti ini, ia sendiri menerima Yifan karena ingin melupakan Jongin.

"Ada yang Jadian? Siapa lagi yang jadian?" Tanya Krystal tiba-tiba masuk kedalam kelas mereka. Satu kelas menunjuk Baekhyun, dan Krystal beserta Chanyeol –sang kekasih yang selalu menempel padanya- tampak terkejut "Apa? Jongin nembak Baekhyun?" gadis itu melotot menatap Jongin sedikit sangar. Semua menghela napas kesal.

"Bukan Jongin, tapi Baekhyun. Ia jadian dengan ketua geng beruang kemarin" kata Jongdae menjelaskan, si ketua kelas nampak emosi melihat orang jadian. Dimaklum ia jomblo.

"MWO?" Krystal dan Chanyeol, oh tidak Luhan pun yang baru datang tiba-tiba berteriak terkejut. Semua orang disitu bisa rusak pendengarannya akibat ulah tiga orang itu.

"Yifan? Wu Yifan?" Tanya Chanyeol, Baekhyun mengangguk pelan. Pipinya memerah, antara kesal kapan semua orang berhenti menatapnya dan mengapa setiap kali nama 'Yifan' di sebutkan, ia merasa malu? Seolah Yifan adalah Mantra yang dapat membuat dirinya blushing.

"Ya! Ada apa ini bergerombol di kelas ini? Tidak dengar bell masuk?" Sonsaengnim menjewer kuping Sehun. Sedikit malang memang, karena posisinya yang memang di 'lawang pintu'

"Ya ya ya thakit" gerutu Sehun, dan semua pun bubar dengan jutaan gerutuan dari mulut mereka.

Baekhyun jadi terkenal akhir-akhir ini.

Jongin masih memandang punggung lembut milik Kyungsoo. Perkataan ayahnya Kyungsoo masih terngiang di telinga Jongin. Sungguh, Jongin tidak tahu harus mulai bagaimana? Ia bisa saja membawa Kyungsoo ke kamarnya lalu menggodanya secara seduktif, kemudian memperkosanya, atau 'lemonan'dengan pacarnya itu. Tapi beneran deh, Jongin tidak se hina itu. Semesum apapun dirinya ia masih punya 'tata krama' dan menjunjung tinggi norma-norma. Ngomong apa sih -_-

"Ada yang sedang kau pikirkan Jongin-ah?" Tanya Baekhyun sedikit berbisik, pasalnya ini sedang jam pelajaran – pelajaran sejarah- dan sangat tumben sekali Jongin tidak tidur.

"Kyungsoo" gumam Jongin, Baekhyun mengalihkan perhatiannya ke depan. Ia mengangguk paham, pasti sulit menjadi Jongin. Setelah mengetahui yang sebenarnya Baekhyun sedikit bisa memahami posisi Jongin.

"Ada yang bisa aku bantu?"

"Tidak, terimakasih baekhyun-ah gwenchana" Lagi-lagi Baekhyun mengangguk. Sedikit sakit melihat Jongin begitu perhatiannya pada Kyungsoo. Tapi ia tidak bisa marah, ia tidak bisa membentak Kyungsoo dan berkata 'Jauhi Jongin, dia milikku' atau 'Kau membuat Jongin kerepotan, pergi dari kehidupannya' please.. Baekhyun bukan pemeran antagonis di cerita ini, ia juga tidak berperan manjadi Yoo Rachel yang marah pada Cha Eunsang karena Kim Tan tunangan nya direbut. Bukan.

Kyungsoo mengunyah rotinya pelan, ia berjalan-jalan sepanjang koridor lantai dua. Matanya membulat, pipi chubby nya bergerak seiring kunyahan roti di mulutnya. Tangan kirinya meng-genggam banana milk, sesekali menyeruputnya. Jongin tepat di belakang Kyungsoo, ia mengikuti kemana Kyungsoo melangkah. Pemuda belo itu menyadari kehadiran Jongin dari tadi, hanya saja ia tetap pura-pura tidak tahu. Akhirnya Kyungsoo berbalik membuat Jongin terperanjat kaget.

"Jongin-ah jangan mengikutiku, tali sepatuku tidak lepas, dasiku terpasang rapi, aku memakai celana dalam kok, tidak percaya? Mau lihat?"

Demi tuhan Kyungsoo membuat Jongin gemas dan ingin memakannya. Kyungsoo benar-benar polos. Untung saja koridor sepi, bisa bahaya apabila ada yang mendengar kata-kata Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo berbalik meneruskan langkahnya karena rotinya sudah habis. Jongin berjalan cepat berusaha menyusul, kemudian..

'Grep'

Jongin memeluk Kyungsoo dari belakang, sedikit erat membuat Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya, membeku di tempat untuk beberapa detik. Jongin menenggelamkan kepalanya di pundak mungil Kyungsoo, menghirup aroma tubuh Kyungsoo dan baju seragamnya yang wangi molto ultra satu kali bilas.

"Kyungsoo-ya apapun yang terjadi aku akan selalu di belakangmu, jangan pernah mundur, jangan pernah berbalik dan berlari karena aku selalu di balakangmu. Menjagamu, memperhatikanmu, mencintaimu"

Kyungsoo tidak mengerti apa yang Jongin katakan, ia mengerutkan keningnya mencerna setiap kalimat yang terlontar dari mulut Jongin tapi ia tetap tidak bisa menemukan jawaban, apa maksudnya? Mungkin jika bertemu penjahat ia harus berani melawannya, tidak usah takut karena Jongin akan membantu dari belakang. Yah mungkin begitu..

"Baiklah.." sahut Kyungsoo seraya mengangguk, senyuman terukir di bibirnya. Dan Jongin mencium leher putih Kyungsoo pelan. Tiba-tiba dadanya berdegup kencang. "Jongin.."

"Hmm?"

"Kenapa dadaku… berdebar-debar? Ada sesuatu yang tidak beres disini" Kyungsoo menarik lengan Jongin yang masih memeluk perutnya menuju dada sebelah kirinya. Jongin menahan tawa, tentu saja akibat perbuatan Jongin yang membuat Kyungsoo jatuh cinta padanya.

"Ah.. ini.. haha tentu saja, karena manusia hidup dadanya pasti berdebar-debar"

"Bagaimana kalau aku mati?"

"Tentu saja tidak berdetak, bagaimana sih"

"Tapi aku merasa, debaran seperti ini… selamanya"

Dan pelukan Jongin semakin erat, Kyungsoo memegang tangan Jongin yang masih memegang dada bidangnya. Disinilah mereka, di koridor sepi keduanya merasakan rasa nyaman yang tidak pernah mereka rasakan sebelumnya.

"Johayo.. Do Kyungsoo.."

"Yifan! Kau berhutang penjelasan pada kami" Chanyeol memandang Yifan sinis, Luhan pun demikian. Yang ditatap hanya mengunyah apel merah, lalu memandang kedua teman se geng nya ini acuh.

"Kau mencintai Baekhyun?" giliran Luhan yang bertanya

"Menurutmu?"

"Jangan main-main. Tsk" kesal Luhan, ingin rasanya meninju muka perfect-nya Wu Yifan, hanya saja ia pasti kalah mengingat tubuh mungil seadanya ini tidak sepadan dengan Yifan, kalau Chanyeol mungkin masih bisa disandingkan.

"Aku sedang berusaha mencintainya. Kalian tahu? Move on dari Kyungsoo itu sangat sulit"

"Kenapa harus Baekhyun? Ia terlalu baik untuk kau jadikan.. maaf.. pelarian"

"Kenapa kau peduli?"

"Karena Baekhyun terlihat polos, jangan sakiti perasaannya.."

"Hey hey Park Chanyeol, kenapa kau jadi begitu perhatian pada anak kelas dua?" Yifan menyeringai

"Aisshh k-karena ia sahabatnya Jongin, dan Jongin sahabatnya Krystal jadi yeah.. umm.. hey kenapa memutar balikan pertanyaan seperti ini?" Tanya balik Chanyeol sedikit gelagapan

"Hahaha lucu sekali kau Pak Cahyo hahaha tenang saja, aku tidak main-main dengan Baekhyun. Aku sedang berusaha menjadi yang terbaik untuknya. Yeah, sebenarnya Baekhyun sangatlah manis, matanya sipit, suaranya juga begitu lembut aku yakin desahannya—"

"Huffh Yifan.." Luhan membuang napasnya

"Hahaha kenapa mblo?" Tanya Yifan, Luhan mengerutkan dahinya

"Mblo?"

"Yeah hanya kau yang Jomblo disini" Yifan mengunyah apelnya lagi, dan Chanyeol pun tertawa terbahak. Merasa di bully oleh duo tower idiot ini, pemuda Chinese itu melempar beberapa kertas Jurnal.

"Argh kalian sungguh menyebalkan" gerutu Luhan. Chanyeol merangkul si pemuda asal Beijing tersebut.

"Kupikir kau akan cocok dengan bocah albino cadel berbehel itu Lulu-chan" Chanyeol mengedipkan mata kirinya. Dan Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya cepat.

"Aku sedang tidak mood memiliki pacar"

"Lulu kau tidak mungkin jadi 'Jonat'terus menerus"

"Jonat?"

"Jomblo lakNat Hahahaha" dan tawa kedua menara meledak, sesekali Yifan terbatuk karena tersedak apel. Luhan mengacak rambutnya frustasi, memiliki teman seperti mereka sangatlah sulit.

"I'm single because.. stuck on my ex"

Pelajaran olahraga siang hari memang benar-benar menyiksa. Pemuda tan tersebut tak henti-hentinya mengipas-ngipaskan tangannya, keringat membasahi sebagian baju seragam olahraganya, dan cairan itu mengucur dari dahi hingga lehernya. Beberapa orang menatap Jongin, bocah itu benar-benar seksi, wajahnya benar-benar tidak ada kepolosan sama sekali, tubuhnya sangat cocok menjadi model, model tanda kutip. Di tambah napasnya yang tak beraturan, dadanya naik turun menghisap udara sebanyak-banyaknya.

"Baru lari keliling lapangan dua putaran, sudah seperti ini" kata Jongdae, Jongin memandang Jongdae kesal

"Lapangan nya lapangan sepakbola, kamu sih enak hanya menulis nilai saja di absen tidak ikut lari"

"Aku kan Kalas bro"

"Halah alibi. Terserah kau saja lah" Jongin memutar bola matanya mencari sosok Kyungsoo.

Bingo! Tepat di samping Baekhyun bocah itu tengah berlari. Tapi ada yang tidak beres dengan Kyungsoo, wajahnya sangat pucat dan larinya menjadi lebih lamban.

"Kyungsoo sebaiknya kau berhenti" teriak guru olahraga mereka, sepertinya Kyungsoo tidak mendengar dan terus memaksakan larinya.

Baekhyun memperlambat gerakan kakinya saat melihat kesamping Kyungsoo sudah tidak ada, ia menoleh ke belakang dan Kyungsoo terlihat sangat kacau lalu beberapa detik kemudian Kyungsoo pun ambruk.

"Kyungsoo-ya" teriak teman-temannya, Jongin segera berlari kearah Kyungsoo

"P3K!" teriak guru olahraganya. Baekhyun berusaha berbalik untuk menghampiri Kyungsoo, tiba-tiba kakinya keseleo dan ia terjatuh.

"Aww" jerit Baekhyun, ia memegangi kakinya erat.

Ia melihat Jongin sibuk dengan Kyungsoo, lalu menggendong Kyungsoo ala bridal style menuju ruang kesehatan.

"Astaga Baekhyun!"

Tiba-tiba Jongdae menghampiri Baekhyun lalu menggendong Baekhyun ala.. alakadarnya.

"Argghh… Bisa turunkan aku? Kakiku mati rasa" pinta Baekhyun

"Baiklah" dan Jongdae pun menurunkan Baekhyun dengan cara yang tidak manusiawi

"Yak!" teriak Baekhyun, Jongdae hanya tertawa kecil.

Jongin membaringkan tubuh mungil Kyungsoo, ia melepas sepatu Kyungsoo dan mengelap keringat di dahinya. Guru olahraganya pun masuk memeriksa keadaan Kyungsoo.

"Sepertinya ia tidak sarapan, dan ia terkena demam. Jongin-ah bawa dia pulang, ia harus banyak istirahat"

"Tapi pak, kalau aku mengantarnya pulang aku tidak masuk jam ke 6"

"Kalau tidak mau mengantar telfon saja keluarganya suruh jemput"

"Ah tidak-tidak biar aku antar saja hehe, keluarganya pasti sedang sibuk"

"Modus"

"Hehehe"

"Jangan macam-macam sama anak orang, arra?" dan gurunya pun keluar meninggalkan Jongin yang sedang menggerutu sendirian.

"Kau pikir aku semesum apa huh? Hufh.." Jongin mengusap kepala Kyungsoo pelan. "Kyungsoo-ya kau kenapa lagi?" Jongin memegang kedua tangan hangat Kyungsoo yang masih belum sadar.

"Jongin-ah ini tas mu dan tas Kyungsoo, kalian bisa pulang kata sonsaengnim" kata Jonghyun, Jongin memandang satu tas lagi. Tas baekhyun

"Kenapa membawa tas Baekhyun jjong?"

"Kau tidak tahu, bocah itu keseleo dan menangis terus di pinggir lapangan. Jinki Sunbae dari PMR sedang berusaha mengurutnya" jawab Jonghyun, Jongin segera bangkit lalu berlari keluar ruangan.

"Jjong tolong jaga dulu Kyungsoo" teriak Jongin

"Ne~" kata Jonghyun, lalu berbaring di kasur sebelah Kyungsoo. "Aku harus sms Yifan sunbae"

"Aargghh pelan-pelan sakit hiks" teriak Baekhyun, beberapa temannya berusaha menenangkan pemuda sipit tersebut.

"Tenanglah Baekhyun"

"Sakit hhh bagaimana bisa tenang aaakkh aww"

"Baekhyun-ah" teriak Jongin, Baekhyun tidak bisa menoleh karena rasa sakit di kakinya terlalu mendominasi untuk menyadari bahwa Jongin tengah khawatir padanya.

"ssshh jangan berteriak kami sedang mengobatinya" keluh Jinki

"Hiks sakithh aahh sakit" Baekhyun masih menangis, tiba-tiba Jongin memeluk Baekhyun erat.

"Jongin..hiks"

"Jangan berteriak, mereka sedang mengobatimu. Tidak akan lama, tenanglah" Jongin mengusap punggung Baekhyun, sementara Baekhyun menggenggam tangan Jongin erat.

"Oke Baekki-ah ini akan sakit, semoga tidak salah urat" kata Jinki dan..

'Krek~'

"Aaaaaaa appo aarrgghhh" Baekhyun berteriak, mengerang menahan sakit. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya hingga memutih, air mata membasahi baju Jongin dan genggaman tangan Baekhyun cukup membuat bekas kemerahan di lengannya.

"Jinki kalau begini terus lebih baik Baekhyun di bawa ke dokter" titah sang guru

"Aku sering mengobati yang keseleo saem, memang begini. Di dokter juga pasti di urut begini"

"Kasihan Baekhyun" kata Kibum sedikit iba melihat Baekhyun menangis dari tadi.

"Oke baek aku akan memijit betismu, ini akan sedikit sakit. Kau bisa menggigit Jongin"

"Yak Hyung!" bentak Jongin

"Mmmpphh ngghh.. aaaaaarrghhh sakit angghh sakithh aaakkh"

"Jangan mendesah juseyohhh" pinta Jongin

"Aku tidak mendesah bodoh, akhh ngghh hiks sakithh aaarrghh hiks aaarrgghhh"

Yifan memandang papan tulis dengan wajah mengantuk, ia sedang tidak mood untuk belajar. Memang kapan Wu Yifan mau belajar? Tiba-tiba handphone nya bergetar. Sms dari Jonghyun, teman satu kelas Kyungsoo yang ia bayar untuk memantau Kyungsoo.

'Kyungsoo pingsan, ia ada di ruang kesehatan'

Yifan membulatkan matanya, lalu berdiri membuat gurunya memandangnya heran.

"Aduh perutku" keluh Yifan, sedikit berakting. Luhan dan Chanyeol saling memandang.

"Baiklah 10 menit" perintah gurunya, dan Yifan pun mengangguk pelan kemudai berjalan keluar kelas.

Luhan dan Chanyeol paham,pasti ada sesuatu. Tapi mereka berdua terlalu malas untuk ikut campur, dan melanjutkan kegiatan belajar mereka.

"Kyungsoo" teriak Yifan masuk, membuat Jonghyun terbangun.

"Hai sunbae"

"Kyungsoo kenapa?"

"Ia pingsan saat sedang berlari, sebentar lagi Jongin mengantarnya pulang. Aku tinggal dulu ya sunbae, tolong jaga dia" dan Jonghyun pun pergi meninggalkan Yifan yang sedang mematung melihat Kyungsoo.

"Kenapa saat tidur kau begitu manis hmm?" Yifan mengusap puncak kepala Kyungsoo pelan.

"Ngghh.." Kyungsoo melenguh, lalu membuka matanya perlahan. Ia mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali.

"Kau sudah sadar?"

"Yifan sunbae.."

"Kenapa? Apa yang sakit? Apa kepalamu pusing?"

"Aku mau muntah…"

"Hah.. tu-tunggu.. jangan disini.. k-kau bisa bangun?" Yifan terlihat panik dan sedikit bingung, sementara Kyungsoo terus mengerang tidak nyaman.

"Perutku.. ngghh.." Kyungsoo menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya. Yifan berusaha membantu Kyungsoo untuk bangun.

"Jangan muntah disini, ayo ke toilet aku bantu.." Yifan memangku Kyungsoo yang sudah memucat. "Tahan dulu kyungsoo-ya"

Jongin memapah Baekhyun menuju ruang kesehatan, langkah mereka terhenti saat melihat Yifan menggendong Kyungsoo dihadapan mereka. Yifan melirik Baekhyun beberapa detik lalu lanjut membawa Kyungsoo ke toilet.

Jongin dan Baekhyun mematung, pacar mereka…

"Jongin-ah.." gumam Baekhyun menyadarkan aksi melamun Jongin

"Ah iya, ayo pelan-pelan jalannya kalau masih sakit aku bisa menggendongmu"

"Tidak usah, bantu aku. Aku mau tidur lalu menelfon ibuku"

"…."

"Jongin?"

"Ah iya, apa?"

Dan Baekhyun hanya menghela napas

'Haruskah aku menjadi Kyungsoo untuk mendapat semua perhatianmu Jongin-ah?'

Yifan memijat tengkuk mungil Kyungsoo, ia berusaha membuat Kyungsoo lebih baik. Sudah tiga kali Kyungsoo memuntahkan isi perutnya dan kini Jongin masuk kedalam.

"Biar aku yang urus Kyungsoo" kata Jongin. Yifan memandang adik kelasnya tersebut.

"Baiklah jaga dia" Yifan kembali mengalah. Ia sadar, ia bukan siapa-siapa Kyungsoo.

"Sunbae!" teriak Jongin, Yifan pun menoleh.

"Baekhyun sakit, tadi ia—" belum selesai Jongin berbicara, Yifan segera berlari menemui Baekhyun.

"Baek!" Baekhyun yang sedang mengusap kakinya menoleh. "Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Yifan. Baekhyun menggeleng "Kakimu kenapa?" Tanya Yifan memandang kaki kiri bengkaknya Baekhyun.

"Sakit.." gumam Baekhyun pelan

"Benarkah?"

"Tapi disini lebih sakit…" Baekhyun menunjuk dadanya. Yifan segera memeluk Baekhyun.

"Maaf, tadi aku hanya membantu Kyungsoo. Sungguh.." dan Baekhyun mengangguk pelan. Bukan.. bukan Yifan. Tapi Jongin. Andai saja Jongin yang berkata seperti itu padanya.

Kyungsoo masih tidur di bahunya, saat supir Kyungsoo menjemput, pemuda itu tidak sadarkan diri lagi. Jongin mengusap pelan pipi Kyungsoo, ia tidak mau Kyungsoo-nya sakit lagi.

"Sudah sampai di kediaman keluarga Do" kata sang supir, Jongin menggendong Kyungsoo keluar dari mobil. Ia terdiam beberapa detik memandang rumah mewah milik Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo bilang ayahnya bekerja di toko, rumahnya besar sekali"

"Apa tuan muda tidak bilang tuan dan nyonya memiliki ratusan toko?"

Dan Jongin menggeleng. Melihat rumah mewah dan besar nya sudah cukup membuktikan kalau Kyungsoo benar-benar sangat kaya.

"Rumah Kim Tan dan Gu junpyo sih kalah kalau begini" gumam Jongin, ia benar-benar korban drama.

Sesampainya di kamar Kyungsoo, ia membaringkan dengan perlahan. Tiba-tiba seorang gadis bersama seorang wanita yang sepertinya ibunya Kyungsoo masuk kedalam kamar.

"Kyungsoo pingsan saat sedang lari di pelajaran olahraga" jelas Jongin sebelum kedua wanita ini bertanya. Jongin sedikit takut melihat ibunya Kyungsoo yang mirip mamahnya Gu Jun Pyo.

"Aigoo putraku, selalu saja begini. Ah kau pasti Kim Jongin? Suamiku bercerita banyak tentangmu. Aigoo, kau benar-benar tampan Jongin-ah" Ibunya Kyungsoo memandang Jongin dari atas hingga bawah. Jongin tersenyum malu-malu, ketampanannya benar-benar tidak bisa diragukan lagi.

"Ibu.. sebaiknya bawa Jongin keruang makan, ia pasti kelelahan" kata gadis yang –pasti itu kakaknya Kyungsoo- dan dia sangat cantik.

"Ah iya, kaja Jongin-ah kita makan dulu. Kau mau makan apa? Biar pelayan kami siapkan"

"Ahaha tidak usah, tidak enak merepotkan. Aku hanya mengantar Kyungsoo"

"Eii jangan begitu, Hweji-ya suruh bibi kang membuat beberapa masakan Jepang untuk Jongin"

"Baik bu"

Luhan sedang duduk di perpustakaan, sambil memainkan ipod-nya. Ia datang ke perpus bukan untuk membaca buku, melainkan mencari ketenangan. Tiba-tiba Sehun datang dan duduk di sampingnya. Luhan menghela napas pasrah.

"Hai thunbae"

"Hai.." jawab Luhan pelan

"Thepeltinya kita beljodoh"

"Jodoh?"

"Kita thelalu beltemu, kau thedang apa dithini?"

"Tidak lihat? Aku sedang online"

"Ah iya benal, Wi-fi pelpustakaan memang cepat"

"Eh di thini eh maksudku disini ada wifi?"

"Kupikil thunbae tahu.."

"Hehe terimakasih sudah memberitahu"

"huh.. kelihatan jalang ke pelpus"

"Memang kau sendiri sedang apa disini?"

"Hehe mau tidul…"

"Geurae, lanjutkan" Luhan tersenyum kecil ketika melihat Sehun menyandarkan kepalanya ke meja.

Jongin mengunyah makanannya, sementara Hweji dan Ibunya Kyungsoo memperhatikan.

"Ayo di tambah, sepertinya kau kelelahan habis olahraga Jongin-ah" titah Ibunya Kyungsoo seraya menawarkan beberapa mangkok makanan

"Aigoo maaf merepotkan.. padahal tidak usah" Kata Jongin sambil tersenyum malu-malu padahal tangannya menambah porsi nasi. Dasar Kim Jongin…

"Maaf juga apabila Kyungsoo merepotkan, kami tidak mungkin menyewa baby sitter karena Kyungsoo selalu menolak"

"Kyungsoo tidak merepotkan kok ahjuma, noona hehehe"

"Dan.. apa suamiku sudah menjelaskan?"

"Menjelaskan apa?" Jongin mengambil beberapa Sushi lalu melahapnya, lalu menatap ibunya Kyungsoo sambil mengunyah

"Hmm.. itu.. me.. merangsang Kyungsoo"

"Uhuk-uhuk" Jongin terbatuk dan tangannnya mencari-cari air minum, untung Hweji segera membantunya dengan memberinya segelas air putih.

"Maaf kkk~ saya tidak ingat kalau anak remaja sedikit sensitive mendengar kata-kata seperti itu kkk~"Kekeh ibunya Kyungsoo dan Jongin hanya tertawa paksa, tidak lucu dan ia berani bersumpah kalau ia sangat ingin melakukan 'anu' pada Kyungsoo secepatnya tapi… ya ada tapinya. Ia belum siap.

"Haha gwenchana, akan saya usahakan"

Yifan menghentikan mobilnya di depan rumah Baekhyun, ia pun membantu Baekhyun untuk masuk dengan memapahnya pelan-pelan.

"Eomma!…" teriak Baekhyun dan sang Ibu pun keluar

"Ommo! Baekki-ah" Kaget sang ibu melihat kondisi anaknya segera membantu Yifan memapah Baekhyun kekamar dan Baekhyun pun sampai di kamarnya. "Setelah ayah pulang kita dokter ne"

"Tidak usah, sudah tidak sakit hanya ngilu saja. Tadi sudah di urut oleh Jinki Sunbae" kata Baekhyun

"Aigoo dasar merepotkan, kenapa tidak hati-hati huh?" Ibunya memukul bahu Baekhyun

"Yakk! Appo!" bentak Baekhyun

"Hufhh, eoh temannya Baekhyun?" Tanya sang ibu saat melihat Yifan, ia baru sadar akan kehadiran seorang Yifan disini.

"Annyeonghaseyo, Wu Yifan Imnida. Saya.. hmm.. pacarnya Baekhyun" jawab Yifan seraya tersenyum manis. Dan Baekhyun menunduk pasrah.

"Pacar? Omo Omo?" dan Ibunya Baekhyun memukul Baekhyun lagi

"Ya ya Eomma kenapa memukulku? Isshh appo-ya" dengus Baekhyun

"Kenapa tidak bilang kau sudah punya pacar hah? Sejak kapan? Dan lihat, aigoo lihat pacarmu, tinggi tampan aigoo"

"Ya eomma bagaimana aku bisa jawab kalau kau memukulku terus"

"Isshh"

Yifan terkekeh melihat tingkah ibu dan anak di hadapannya ini, dan Yifan menghabiskan waktunya di rumah Baekhyun.

Setelah Kyungsoo sadar Jongin segera menyuapi Kyungsoo dan mengganti bajunya Kyungsoo. Ia membantu Kyungsoo mencuci mukanya, memakaikan kaos, celana panjang dan kaos kaki, tidak lupa menyisir rambut Kyungsoo yang berantakan.

"Nah kalau begini kau terlihat lebih baik" kata Jongin setelah merapikan poninya Kyungsoo

"Sudah hampir malam ya? Kenapa tidak pulang?" Tanya Kyungsoo

"Joonmyun Hyung akan menjemputku sepulang ia kuliah, aku tidak tahu jam berapanya"

"Menginap saja disini"

"Tidak bisa, Ibu pasti mengomel"

"Aku ingin melihat bintang bersamamu" Kyungsoo menggenggam tangan Jongin pelan.

"Hmm ya bisa besok lagi kan?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk, lalu memeluk Jongin dan Jongin membulatkan matanya kaget. Kyungsoo pun mengusap puncak kepala Jongin pelan, lalu turun ke punggung dan mengusap punggung Jongin. Kyungsoo terdiam, menatap Jongin dalam lalu tangannya menyentuh dahi Jongin, kemudian jari mungilnya menelusuri tiap lekuk wajah Jongin, menyentuh bibir kemudian dagu sampai ke jakun lalu ke dada Jongin. Seolah ingin tahu setiap inchi tubuh Jongin. Kyungsoo menempelkan telinganya ke dada Jongin, mendengar setiap detakan jantung Jongin.

"Kau hidup.." gumam Kyungsoo

"Tentu saja.." sahut Jongin pelan

Lalu tangan Kyungsoo merayap di sekitar paha Jongin membuat Jongin merasa geli.

"K-kau sedang apa Kyungsoo-ya?" Tanya Jongin

"Buka.." kata Kyungsoo sambil memegang 'anu' nya Jongin. Pemuda tan itu terbelalak kaget.

"A-apa?"

"Aku mau.."

"Mau?"

"Mau lihat.."

Hening…

"Untuk apa? Jangan dilihat!" Jongin menutupnya dengan kedua tangannya

"Kenapa?" Tanya Kyungsoo

"Kenapa kau bilang? Kau yang kenapa?" Jongin masih menutupnya

"Karena di novel itu aku membaca 'seorang pemuda berkulit tan membuka celananya perlahan, memperlihatkan kejantanannya yang sudah menegang—"

"MWO?" Teriak Jongin dan Kyungsoo hanya menatapnya polos. Jongin melirik sebuah buku dengan rating 18+ di samping rak buku milik Kyungsoo. "Yak! Siapa yang memberimu buku seperti itu?"

"Ayah.."

Dan lagi-lagi Jongin menghela napas pasrah, ayah macam apa. Keluarga macam apaaaaaa.

"Itu NC u-know! No Children, Mature, Yadong!"

"Yadong itu apa?" Tanya Kyungsoo

"Yadong itu… ah bagaimana ini" gumam Jongin pelan, mengacak rambutnya frustasi. 'haruskah aku praktekan? Hahh gila'. "Tunggu usiamu 18 dulu, setelah itu aku akan jawab!"

"Aku tidak ingat usiaku, bagaimana?"

"Tahun depan, 12 januari nanti usiamu 18 dan aku akan memberitahumu"

"Kenapa harus menunggu hingga usiaku 18?"

"Karena kau sudah legal nonton bokep. Ya ampun!"

"Baiklah aku akan menunggu, apa saat nonton bokep boleh sambil makan popcorn?"

"…"

"Memang itu film tentang apa sih? Sampai harus menunggu hingga usia 18 segala? Tidak sedih kan? Kau tahu tidak? aku mengeluarkan air mata saat menonton film sedih"

"Aku jamin menonton 'itu'tidak akan membuatmu mengeluarkan air mata, tapi mengeluarkan fla"

"Wah memang bisa? Fla nya enak? Bisa dimakan? Keluar dari mana? Dari mata?"

"Bisa, enak, kau bisa telan sepuasnya. Keluar dari… YAK! Do Kyungsoo kau bisa membuatku mati berdiri! Kenapa di dunia ini ada orang sepolos dirimu?"

"Mati berdiri? Kenapa mati Jongin-ah? Kenapa harus berdiri? Tidak ada posisi lain?"

"Posisi apa? Kenapa bertanya posisi? Kau mau yang bagaimana?" Jongin terlihat frustasi ingin menangis saat ini juga

"Posisi yang enak saja, aku tidak mengerti soalnya"

"Enam Sembilan? Doggy style"

"Enam Sembilan? Angka apa? Itu kode? Lalu—Hmmmpphhh"

Jongin segera mengunci mulut Kyungsoo dengan mulutnya. Dan ciuman panas itu pun terjadi, Kyungsoo hanya bisa menutup matanya sementara tangannya di genggam erat oleh Jongin.

-TBC-


	4. Chapter 4

Jongin segera mengunci mulut Kyungsoo dengan mulutnya. Dan ciuman panas itu pun terjadi, Kyungsoo hanya bisa menutup matanya sementara tangannya di genggam erat oleh Jongin.

Kyungsoo mendorong dada Jongin pelan, ia kesulitan bernapas dan Jongin sudah termakan oleh nafsu. Jongin mendorong Kyungsoo hingga tertidur di ranjangnya, mengusap leher Kyungsoo dan menggigit bibir Kyungsoo kasar. Kyungsoo berteriak dan Jongin segera melepasnya

"Mi.. mianhae.."

"Jonghin..hhh.. k-kau.. kenapa. Hhh" Kyungsoo berusaha mengambil napas sebanyak banyaknya, dadanya naik turun dan mulutnya terbuka. Jongin menunduk, mampus kau Kim Jongin, sesuatu dibalik celanamu sudah bangun

"Aku harus pulang Kyungsoo-ya maaf soal kejadian tadi…maaf jika menyakitimu"

"Yang tadi itu… apa? Kau pernah melakukan itu padaku di rental PS waktu itu, dan yang tadi…"

"….."

"Aku mau lagi.." pinta Kyungsoo polos

Jongin terdiam, mata Kyungsoo memelas dan hening untuk sepersekian detik. Tiba-tiba handpone Jongin bergetar, dilihatnya Joonmyun sudah memanggil.

"K-kyungsoo..aku.. aku pulang dulu ne Joonmyun hyung sudah menelfon. jaga kesehatan arra…" Jongin mencium kening Kyungsoo lalu berlari dengan kencang, ia bahkan berteriak saat memberi salam pada ibunya Kyungsoo.

Jongin melihat Joonmyun sudah berdiri di samping motor vespa nya di depan gerbang rumah Kyungsoo.

"Lama sekali" keluh Joonmyun

"Hehe mian hyung, hmm cepat pulang hyung aku harus menyelesaikan 'sesuatu' hehe" Jongin tertawa kecil, tas nya menutupi bagian 'itunya' bisa di jadiin bulan-bulanan hyung nya kalau sampai tahu Jongin melakukan sesuatu hingga membangunkan adik kecil Jongin. Joonmyun menekuk alisnya melihat tingkah aneh adiknya, tapi ia tidak ambil pusing dan segera membawa Jongin pulang kerumah.

Di perjalanan Jongin meringis menahan sakit di bagian 'milik'nya yang terhimpit jok motor. Hal yang paling merepotkan bagi laki-laki apabila harus terangsang di saat yang tidak tepat. Dan sesampainya di rumah, Jongin segera mengurung diri dikamarnya, masuk toilet dan melakukan 'ritual' untuk menenangkan miliknya. Kyungsoo harus bertanggung jawab untuk ini.

…

"Baekhyun tidak sekolah. Ia sakit" teriak Jongdae si ketua kelas, ia berjalan ke bangku guru untuk menyimpan surat keterangan sakit milik Baekhyun lalu menulisnya di absensi.

Jongin terdiam, ia tahu kejadian yang menimpa Baekhyun kemarin menyebabkan bocah sipit itu tidak masuk. Ia melirik ke bangku kosong di sampingnya, ia merasa bersalah tidak menjenguk sahabatnya yang sedang sakit. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, Kyungsoo juga sedang sakit kemarin dan Kyungsoo benar-benar membutuhkan Jongin.

Kyungsoo berjalan menuju bangku kosong di samping Jongin lalu duduk di samping pemuda tan itu. Jongin hanya tersenyum melihat Kyungsoo baik-baik saja.

"Kyung yang kemarin—"

"Baekhyun sakit ya? Apa gara-gara jatuh kemarin?" Tanya Kyungsoo memotong kata-kata Jongin yang ingin membahas masalah kemarin. Jujur saja Jongin merasa canggung sekarang, ia sudah mencium Kyungsoo tiba-tiba dua kali dan ia ingin lebih(?) Diam beberapa detik…

"Iya, sepertinya begitu. Aku belum menghubunginya semenjak kemarin" Jawab Jongin

"Ayo kita jenguk" ajak Kyungsoo dan Jongin mengangguk setuju. "Ajak Sehun juga. Jangan lupa bawa martabak"

Jongin mengangguk lalu merogoh handphonenya untuk mengirim sms pada Sehun. Diam beberapa saat

"Kenapa martabak?" Tanya Jongin

"Wae? Martabak enak kan? Masa tidak membawa apa-apa untuk Baekhyun" kata Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum kecil, Jongin hanya mengangguk meng-iyakan. Setahunya di rumah Baekhyun itu banyak makanan, membuat ia betah kalau bermain kesana.

…

Kelas Sehun sudah ada guru di jam pertama dan Sehun benci guru matematika di depannya yang selalu curhat tentang hidupnya, bukannya mengajar mengajarkan mean modus median seperti yang seharusnya. Tiba-tiba handphone-nya bergetar, dengan pelan ia membuka pesan dari Jongin

_'__Sepulang sekolah kosongkan jadwal. Kita jenguk Baekhyun. Ia sedang sakit'_

Sehun tidak membalas pesan Jongin, hemat pulsa pikirnya.Walaupun ia jomblo tetap saja pulsa itu penting, untuk paket internetan. Paket midnight agar bisa mendownload anime hentai di situs favoritnya. Berbicara soal hentai, ia jadi teringat Jongin yang jarang nonton bareng Sehun lagi. Ya, semenjak ia pacaran dengan Kyungsoo dan Sehun merasa terabaikan. Bahkan Baekhyun sudah punya pacar, jadi diantara mereka bertiga hanya dirinya yang masih sexy free and jomblo. Padahal pas mereka baru naik ke tingkat dua, mereka janji mau threesome dan Baekhyun yang jadi bottomnya. Iajadi ingat ekspresi ngeri Baekhyun, padahal Sehun dan Jongin hanya bercanda waktu itu.

Sehun penasaran, Jongin sudah punya Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun pacaran dengan Yifan, tapi Jongin dan Baekhyun belum menunjukan aksi pacaran mereka dan Sehun kepo kepengen tahu gaya pacaran kedua sahabatnya itu. Tiba-tiba ide konyol terlintas di benaknya.

"Ital~" Sehun menepuk pundak gadis di depan bangkunya tersebut. Krystal tidak menyahut, ia masih sibuk mengecat kukunya padahal sedang dalam pelajaran.

"Tal.. ital." bisik Sehun sambil modus mencolek-colek punggung gadis itu, Krystal tidak bergerak dan tetap sibuk dengan kegiatannya. Kesal, Sehun pun menarik tali beha-nya Krystal hingga terdengar bunyi

'plop'

"Ya!" bentak Krystal seraya menoleh ke belakang. Sehun hanya cekikikan melihat ekspresi murka gadis di depannya ini.

"Thhhhtt. Tal, pulang sekolah kita jenguk Baekhyun. Ajak Chanyeol thunbae juga"

Sehun bisa melihat ekspresi heran Krystal

"Baekhyun belum sembuh?" Tanya gadis itu, dan Sehun mengangguk

"Arra arra. Dan jangan melakukan hal seperti tadi. Brabe kalau talinya putus" celoteh Krystal lalu berbalik meneruskan aktifitasnya. Sehun hanya menyeringai dan menarik tali bra nya keras hingga putus

"OH SEHUN!"

. . .

Jongin dan Sehun saling memandang di parkiran. Setahu Jongin, ia hanya mengajak Sehun. Kenapa Krystal,Chanyeol, Yifan dan Luhan ikut? Krystal sih tidak masalah, tapi tiga serangkai ini?

"Kau yang mengajak mereka?" bisik Jongin sesekali melirik ketiga Sunbae-nya itu. Sehun Cuma nyengir-nyengir memperlihat giginya yang di pagari behel warna-warni.

"Thudahlah, mempel elat hubungan thunbae dan hoobae" kata Sehun meyakinkan, dan Jongin hanya menghela napasnya pelan. Krystal melirik Sehun sinis, sejak kejadian pagi tadi ia harus meminjam peniti temannya untuk mengaitkan tali bra nya yang putus karena ulah Sehun.

"Beb, kenapa mukanya kusut gitu?" Tanya Chanyeol, Krystal hanya menghela napas berat lalu memandang Sehun sinis

"Sudahlah laki-laki tidak perlu tahu. Kita naik apa ke rumah Baekhyun?" Krystal mengalihkan pembicaraan. Nampak Jongin sedikit berfikir, ia biasanya naik sepeda boncengan sama Baekhyun kalau pulang. Sehun biasa naik bus jadi tidak bawa kendaraan. Chanyeol juga hanya menggerutu karena motornya di bengkel, dan Luhan itu anak kost-an yang kost-annya itu deket sama sekolah, makanya suka di jadikan markas oleh geng beruang.

"Well, sekarang bagaimana?" Tanya Luhan, jujur ia tidak kenal dekat dengan Baekhyun, tapi ikut diseret paksa oleh Yifan dan Chanyeol. Jika begini terpaksa Yifan turun tangan, mobil mewahnya harus ia relakan dinaiki bocah-bocah itu.

"Naik mobilku saja" sahut Yifah

"Semuanya ayo masuk ke mobil Yifan" teriak Chanyeol, Yifan sudah membuka pintu mobilnya dan mereka semua masuk walau harus dempet-dempetan. Oke ini kesempatan dalam dempetan. Batin Jongin, Chanyeol dan Sehun. Jongin bisa dempetan dengan Kyungsoo, Chanyeol dengan Krystal dan Sehun dengan Luhan. Yifan merasa jadi supir karena semua memlih berdempetan duduk di belakang.

"Jangan lupa beli martabak" teriak kyungsoo tiba-tiba saat mobil baru saja melaju

"Untuk apa?" Tanya Yifan heran

"Untuk Baekhyun" jawab Kyungsoo

"Kenapa harus martabak?" Tanya Chanyeol ikut heran

"Waktu aku sakit appa membelikanku martabak" jawab Kyungsoo polos. Jongin menatap Sehun, belum ada yang tahu kepolosan Kyungsoo selain Jongin dan Sehun.

"Ga..gak gitu juga Kyung-ah" Chanyeol, Krystal dan Luhan mendesah pelan.

"Baiklah ayo kita beli, kebetulan aku juga lapar" tipal Yifan sambil memajukan mesin mobilnya. Jongin mendelik memandang Kyungsoo yang tersenyum manis karena Yifan menuruti permintaan Kyungsoo. Well, cinta memang keterlaluan bahkan hal kecilpun bisa membuat cemburu seperti ini.

"Geser dong panas" keluh Luhan meninju lengan Sehun. Mereka duduk di jok belakang. Sehun tidak menggubris, ia malah menutup matanya seraya mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya. "Tau gini aku duduk di depan bareng Yifan" Luhan menggerutu

"Thunbae thepelti pelempuan thaja. Hahaha ngomong-ngomong makathih ya thunbae udah mau ikut. Kalau thunbae ikut, aku tidak jadi kambing conge kalena meleka pathti thibuk dengan pacal mathing-mathing" Sehun cekikikan, masih menutup matanya sambil menyandarkan kepalanya ke belakang.

Luhan ingin tertawa melihat Sehun yang menggemaskan, bicaranya yang cadel, kulitnya yang putih seperti bule, dan model rambut acak-acak oh jangan lupa behel warna warninya.

"EKHEM! Udah kalian jadian aja. Cocok" Chanyeol dan yang lainnya hanya menahan tawa melihat (calon) pasangan baru. Jongin dan Krystal mengangguk, sementara Yifan tidak mendengarkan obrolan di belakang. Jadi supir dadakan memang berat.

Mendengar kata-kata Chanyeol membuat pipi Luhan memerah, oh si manly jadi terlihat seperti seorang gadis sekarang. Sehun membuka matanya lalu tersenyum melihat ekspresi Luhan yang tidak menolak atau marah-marah seperti biasa. Langkah awal yang baik. Batin Sehun

. . .

Baekhyun sendirian di rumahnya karena ayah dan ibunya bekerja, dan adik laki-lakinya pergi sekolah. Ia masih tidak bisa berjalan, bahkan ke toilet pun harus memakai kruk untuk menopang tubuhnya. Ia mengganti-ganti channel tv, ia bosan dengan acara tv kalau tidak joged-joged an ya hipnotis-hipnotis-an. Bahkan acara gossip selebriti yang itu-itu lagi

"Kalian kawin cere emang aku peduli?" cibir Baekhyun, lalu Baekhyun terdiam saat salah satu iklan muncul

'Jus apa yang pahit? Jus a friend'

.

.

JLEB

.

.

Tiba-tiba ia teringat Jongin. Cinta dalam hati memang sangat menyakitkan.

_'__Mungkin ini memang jalan takdirku.._

_Mengagumi tanpa dicintai.._

_Tak mengapa bagiku, asal kaupun bahagia..dalam hidupku.. _

_Telah lama kupendam perasaan itu.._

_Menunggu dirimu, menyambut diriku. Tak mengapa bagiku, mencintaimu pun adalah bahagia untukku. _

_Ku ingin kau tahu diriku disini menanti dirimu, meski ku tunggu hingga ke ujung waktuku dan berharap rasa ini kan abadi untuk selamanya ~'_

"Baru~Ku sadari! Cintaku bertepuk sebe~laaahhh tangaaannn"

Baekhyun terlonjak kaget saat adiknya tiba-tiba pulang dan bernyanyi lagu seperti itu.

"Ya berisik. Masuk rumah bukannya beri salam" keluh Baekhyun pada adiknya yang masih kelas 2 SMP itu. Adiknya hanya memandang Baekhyun sekilas sambil melepas sepatunya

"Tutupan botolmu..tutupan oplosanmu~" adiknya malah lanjut nyanyi dan pergi ke kamarnya dan tidak menghiraukan kata-kata hyungnya

"Ya!" bentak Baekhyun kesal "Aisshh menyebalkan"

. . .

"Jongin aku mengantuk" gumam Kyungsoo pelan. Jongin menoleh melihat Kyungsoo yang sudah sangat mengantuk "Kau tidak membiarkanku tidur semalam" lanjut Kyungsoo

"Ap—"

"Jongin..ka..kau" Krystal membulatkan matanya, begitu juga yang lainnya.

"Kyungie kau bicara apa? Ja..jangan bicara aneh-aneh" Jongin berusaha membekap mulut Kyungsoo. Lagi dan lagi, Orang-orang berfikiran ambigu dengan kata-kata Kyungsoo.

"My body hurts because we kept going until morning" Kyungsoo tiba-tiba melanjutkan dalam bahasa inggris. Kyungsoo memang lancar bahasa inggris, dan mereka mengerti kata-kata Kyungsoo.

"WHAT?"

"Tidak-tidak he..he's talking about a game!" teriak Jongin, ia melirik Kyungsoo sebentar lagi bocah itu akan tertidur. "We were playing a game until morning! Shit Kyungsoo-ah wake up! Please wake up! If you don't. I'll die!"

"Jongin-ah.."Sehun menatap Jongin dengan tatapan horror

"A-ada apa?"

"I've been meaning to ask you something for a while now..are you two.. making love?"

"Tidakk! TIDAK!"

"Ya Kim Jongin!"

"Tidak!"

"JONGIN! KITA SUDAH SAMPAI" teriak Krystal, semua yang ada di mobil hanya memandang Jongin heran. Jongin sadar ia baru saja bermimpi dan ia bersyukur karena hanya mimpi.

"Kau tertidur? Rumah Baekhyun kan tidak terlalu jauh" kata Yifan

"Maaf hyung, aku benar-benar mengantuk" Jongin mengucek matanya dan turun dari mobil. Well, mereka semua sudah ada di depan rumah Baekhyun.

Sehun dan Yifan memimpin di depan, yang lainnya mengikuti dari belakang.

"Aku tidak menyangka akan sedekat ini dengan geng beruang" gumam Jongin pelan, Chanyeol dan Luhan melirik kearah Jongin dan Jongin balas menatap mereka. "hai" sapa Jongin sambil nyengir. Luhan dan Chanyeol balas tersenyum aneh.

'Ting tong'

Yifan memencet bell rumah Baekhyun, tapi belum ada yang menyahut dari dalam

"Kalian sudah memberitahu Baek kita akan kemari?" Tanya Yifan

"Belum, sengaja biar kejutan hyung hehhe" jawab Jongin cengengesan

"Baekhyun~ main yuk" teriak Sehun, dan Jongin mengetuk pintu depan rumah Baekhyun.

Tiba-tiba seorang anak membuka pintu dengan wajah jutek memandang mereka. Byun Taehyun.

"Baekhyun hyung sedang sakit dan tidak mau di ganggu" ketus bocah itu, Jongin dan Sehun tahu siapa dia. Adik laki-laki Baekhyun yang super jutek, galak, dan tampan. Beda dengan Baekhyun yang manis, sopan, ramah dan cantik.

"Tumben, dia sedang apa memangnya?" Tanya Sehun

"Tidur siang" jawab Taehyun

"Byun Taehyun, hyung mu itu tidak bisa tidur siang dalam keadaan sakit atau sekarat sekalipun" Jongin terkekeh melihat ekspresi Taehyun, mirip Baekhyun kalau tersipu seperti ini

"Ah hyung bisa menebaknya. Baiklah masuk saja dia ada di kamar, aku mau main. Bye Jongin hyung, Sehun hyung. Dan kalian semua teman Baekhyun hyung jaga hyungku sampai ibu pulang ne" kata Taehyun

"Ok" kata Sehun

Tiba-tiba Taehyun terdiam memandang Kyungsoo dari atas hingga bawah, Krystal hanya tersenyum melihat Taehyun yang memandangnya. Jongin dan yang lainnya sudah masuk kedalam.

"Noona.. te-temannya Baekhyun hyung" Tanya Taehyun gelagapan

"Ne namaku Jung Krystal..eumm Taehyun? Hehe aku masuk dulu, jangan pulang larut ya" kata Krystal lalu berjalan masuk mengikuti yang lainnya. Taehyun masih belum berkedip memandang punggung sexy Krystal berjalan masuk kedalam rumahnya.

"Aishh manis sekali dia" gumam Taehyun pelan

…

Baekhyun sibuk dengan handphone-nya, menunggu seseorang mengiriminya pesan, atau menelfon nya mungkin. Tapi tidak ada satupun kecuali sms dari operator. 'Gratis RBT untuk kamu yang blablabla' Baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya lalu menutup matanya.

'tok tok tok'

"Taehyun-ah jangan ganggu bisa?" teriak Baekhyun kesal

"BUKA WOY INI JONGIN"

Baekhyun membulatkan matanya, Jongin?

"A-ah ternyata kau, hmm b-buka saja tidak ku kunci" teriak Baekhyun lagi dan Jongin segera membuka pintu kamar Baekhyun.

"Haii" sapa Jongin dan yang lainnya. Baekhyun terkejut ternyata Jongin tidak datang sendirian, melainkan bersama teman-temannya yang lain.

"Ka-kalian" kaget Baekhyun

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" Tanya Jongin

"Untung Jinki hyung mengurutku kemarin hehe, sudah mendingan kok" jawab Baekhyun "Masuklah" Baekhyun menyuruh mereka masuk kedalam kamarnya yang rapi dan dominan berwarna hitam putih.

"Sudah makan? Kami membelikan martabak untukmu" kata Yifan

"Wah terimakasih, kebetulan aku belum makan"

"Memangnya kakimu kenapa?" Tanya Luhan tiba-tiba

"Keseleo pas tes di lapangan kemarin" jawab Baekhyun

"Sudah tidak sakit lagi kan?" Kini Krystal yang bertanya, Baekhyun menggeleng "Syukurlah, tapi pasti kalau berjalan sangat sakit"

"Hmm iya, tidak apa-apa daripada kemarin sakit sekali sampai tidak bisa tidur. Duh, maaf ya dirumahku tidak ada pembantu, jika mau minum ambil saja di dapur" kata Baekhyun

"Sudahlah kami kemari kan bukan untuk merepotkanmu haha. Syukurlah kau baik-baik saja" Jongin mengacak rambut Baekhyun pelan, pemuda itu hanya tersenyum canggung. Ada Yifan dan Kyungsoo disini.

"Boleh aku melihat-lihat rumahmu? Rumahmu rapi ya" Kata Krystal

"Tentu" dan Krystal pun keluar kamar untuk melihat-lihat rumah Baekhyun

"Hmm kamar mandi sebelah mana ya? Aku mau pipis" kata Kyungsoo masih dengan wajah polosnya. Jongin, Baekhyun dan Sehun melotot. Mereka tahu Kyungsoo tidak bisa memakai celana sendiri, kalau begini—

"Disana, aku juga mau pipis" Jongin menarik lengan Kyungsoo

"Aku juga mau pipis" kata Luhan, tiba-tiba Jongin menghalangi langkah Luhan membuat pemuda bermata rusa itu keheranan

"Jongin awas"

"Ti-tidak. Giliran. Aku dan Kyungsoo dulu yang ke toilet. K-kau tunggu disini saja sunbae" kata Jongin terbata-bata, membuat Luhan semakin heran

"Jongin aku mau pipis, Kyungsoo ayo" tegas Luhan sambil menarik lengan Kyungsoo

"Tidak, sunbae tahan dulu atau gunakan toilet yang lain"

"Kau kenapa sih?"

Jongin melirik Sehun yang diam saja, tahu kode dari Jongin bocah bernama Sehun itu segera menarik Luhan keluar

"Yayaya! Oh Sehun"

"Bial aku antal ke toilet di bawah" Sehun menarik Luhan, sementara Luhan nurut aja antara malu-malu tapi mau.

"Isshh kalian aneh sekali"

Baekhyun hanya tersenyum kaku saat Jongin dan Kyungsoo keluar. Menyisakan dirinya bersama dua tower ini. Yifan memegang tangan Baekhyun sementara Chanyeol hanya diam memperhatikan

…

Baekhyun masih berterimakasih karena mereka mau menjenguknya, bahkan memberi Baekhyun martabak. Tau saja kalau dia sedang ngidam martabak. Bahkan Yifan benar-benar perhatian padanya sekarang ia beanar-benar merasa punya pacar.

"Sini aku suapi martabak" Kata Yifan, Baekhyun menggeleng

"Yang sakit kan kakiku, bukan tangan" tolak Baekhyun halus

"Eii tidak apa-apa. Ayo buka mulutmu aaaa" terpaksa Baekhyun pun membuka mulutnya pelan namun potongan martabak itu masuk ke mulut Yifan

"Yaaa" Baekhyun memukul bahu Yifan dan Yifan hanya tertawa. Sialan sekali bule kanada ini. Batin Baekhyun. "Pacar macam apa kau ini?" keluh Baekhyun

"Aku lapar sayang"

"Huh" Baekhyun memajukan bibirnya kesal

"Jelek" ejek Yifan seraya mencubit pipi Baekhyun

"Kalau aku jelek kenapa mau menjadi pacarku? He?" Tanya Baekhyun, Yifan tertawa menampilkan gigi betonnya

"Yah itulah namanya cinta, tidak memandang fisik"

"Jadi aku jelek begitu?" mata Baekhyun ber-air agak jleb dengar kata-kata Yifan

"Eh, engga. Duh Baekhyun" Yifan mengusap kepala Baekhyun pelan

Chanyeol ingin muntah melihat adegan Baekhyun Yifan dihadapannya. Ia yakin kalau mereka saling cintai walau saling menghina. Chanyeol keluar menghampiri Krystal, well hanya mereka yang straight disini. Iajuga tidak yakin Luhan straight, melihat ada bibit-bibit uke pada diri Luhan kalau bersama Sehun.

"Beb, lagi ngapain?" Tanya Chanyeol

"Liat-liat photo keluarganya Baekhyun. Adiknya Baekhyun tampan ya, aku bisa jadi pedo kalau melihatnya tersenyum manis begitu" Krystal menunjuk photo keluarga di samping kamar Baekhyun. Chanyeol mengangguk tapi pandangannya lebih pada photo Baekhyun

"Baekhyun waktu kecil manis ya. Sekarang juga manis sih, sayang aku straight bukan gay" Chanyeol mengeluh sementara Krystal memandang Chanyeol heran

"Hey, kau menyukai Baekhyun?" Tanya Krystal. Chanyeol terdiam lalu menggeleng

"Tidak, kau ini ada-ada saja hahaha"

"Huh bohong, aku tahu kau menyimpan perhatian pada Baekhyun" Krystal menatap mata Chanyeol penuh arti, sementara yang di tatap hanya gelagapan memalingkan mukanya "Tuhkan!"

"Apa sih? Jangan cemburuan gitu lah"

"Wajar lah aku cemburu aku kan pacarmu, dugaanku benar kan?" Krystal menunduk

"Kau juga perhatian pada Jongin. Kau pikir aku tidak cemburu hmm?" Tanya balik Chanyeol. Krystal menekuk alisnya

"Maksudmu apa oppa? Kenapa bawa-bawa Jongin?"

"Ck~ aku tahu kok tal. Kamu masih menunggu Jongin kan? Yahh waktu aku menyatakan perasaan padamu dan kau jawab iya itu semua tidak tulus kan?"

"Jangan mulai lagi please.." Krystal terlihat tidak suka dengan pembicaraan mereka kali ini.

"Hufh baiklah, dari awal aku yakin kalau hubungan kita ini hanya sebuah 'keterpaksaan' aku tidak tahu lagi harus bagaimana sekarang. Jujur tal, kau menyukai siapa sebenarnya? Aku atau Jongin"

"Oppa kenapa bertanya begitu? Sudahlah jangan bahas hal-hal yang seperti itu aku tidak suka, apalagi bawa-bawa nama Jongin. Ia sudah punya Kyungsoo" Krystal mau berbalik namun Chanyeol menarik lengannya membuat yeoja itu terdiam saat ditatap oleh Chanyeol

"Aku butuh kepastian, kalau kau mau kita selesai katakan saja. Aku tidak masalah kau suka pada siapa, asalkan kau jujur. Karena aku tidak melihatmu memandangku seperti kau memandang Jongin"

Krystal diam, ia bingung harus menjawab apa. Kenapa ia bertanya disaat seperti ini sih? Batin Krystal. Chanyeol membuang napasnya berat "Pandanganmu pada Jongin, mirip pandangan Sehun untuk Luhan, Yifan untuk Kyungsoo, dan Baekhyun untuk Jongin"

Chanyeol tahu semuanya, namun ia berpura-pura tidak tahu dan membiarkan semuanya mengalir seperti air. Membiarkan tuhan merancang scenario terbaiknya.

"Iya. Aku menyukai Jongin. Kau puas oppa? Sekarang rebut Baekhyun dari Yifan Sunbae sebelum terlambat. Karena sekarang kita putus!" setelah mendorong dada Chanyeol, ia pun berbalik dan melihat Kyungsoo mematung disana. Kyungsoo memandang mereka berdua dengan pandangan terkejut. Sama seperti ekspresi Krystal dan Chanyeol sekarang

"Kyung, aku bisa jelaskan" kata Krystal dan Chanyeol panik

- TBC –

Huaaahh chapter ini lebih pendek dari sebelumnya, karena menulis ini dengan keadaan yang tidak baik. Menonton exo showtime benar-benar tidak baik untuk kesehatan(?) aku ga tahu kenapa jalan ceritanya jadi begini, aku bingung aku lelah aku wanita lemah(?)

Maaf juga kalau komedinya aku kurangi karena aku mau seriusin walau gay akin ini serius sih -_- hehe FF ini akan segera aku tamatkan, karena banyak ff baru yang harus aku ketik sebelum idenya meluap dan hilang hanyut terbawa banjir(?) Aku juga mau ngucapin TERIMAKASIH untuk yang sudah review, comment, baca, beri kritik dan saran. Maaf ga bisa aku balas satu-satu. Aku baca kok aku baca :* buat yang baca semoga amal ibadahnya diterima, yang jomblo dapet pacar, yang taken dapet yang baru /dorr

Kalian mau comment review atau tidak itu terserah, kalian mau baca aja udah syukur -_- mau judge atau bash juga terserah lah biar aku pemes(LOL) aku bukan author yang maksa kalian buat komen -_- hak kalian itu bebaslah, ga masalahin itu aku mah.

Eumm…Oh ya apa perlu ada adegan NC? O_O kalau mau Aku 'Butuh' sangat 'Butuh' seseorang yang rela mau membuat adegan NC untuk Kaisoo, karena ff ini sok-sokan nyerempet Mature dan yang buat 'GAK BISA' buat NC jadinya bingung sendiri ;~~; tapi kalau tidak ada, aku bakal skip dan tamatin ini FF. oke sekian dariku byebye ^^


	5. Chapter 5

.

.

."Kyung, aku bisa jelaskan" kata Krystal dan Chanyeol panik

Kyungsoo memandang mereka berdua dengan tatapan heran

"Kalian berantem? Wae? Kenapa Krystal membentak Chanyeol?" Tanya Kyungsoo. Chanyeol dan Krystal menghela napas lega. Sepertinya Kyungsoo tidak mendengar percakapan mereka. Lalu Jongin datang menghampiri mereka dengan wajah bingung.

"Ya, ada apa ini?" Tanya Jongin

"Ada cinta ~yang kurasakan ~" Chanyeol bernyanyi lalu berjalan pergi meninggalkan mereka. Krystal membuang napasnya lalu menghampiri Kyungsoo

"Kau tidak mendengar apa-apa kan?" Tanya Krystal. Kyungsoo menggeleng. Lagi-lagi Krystal menghela napas lega "Hmm oke" Gadis manis itu tersenyum lalu mengiku Chanyeol masuk ke kamar Baekhyun.

Jongin memandang Kyungsoo heran

"Ya ada apa dengan mereka berdua?" Tanya Jongin

"Sepertinya mereka berantem Jongin-ah. Krystal sangat marah pada Chanyeol" jawab Kyungsoo

"Oh? iya? Wah orang pacaran pasti mendapat masalah Kyungsoo-ah. Tidak ada yang mulus dalam menjalin hubungan. Ya tinggal bagaimana mereka bersikap saja sih"

Kyungsoo mengangguk dan Jongin tersenyum seraya membawa Kyungsoo masuk tiba-tiba Kyungsoo menghentikan langkahnya

"Jongin-ah!"

"Hmm wae?"

"Bukankah kita berpacaran?"

"Ya?"

"Kenapa kita tidak berantem?"

"Ya! Kau sudah gila, mana ada pacar minta berantem" Jongin menjitak kepala Kyungsoo pelan membuat pemuda bermata bulat itu meringis

"Kenapa? Ish"

"Haha sudahlah. Kau memang aneh Do Kyungsoo. Kau mau kita berantem? Arraseo-arraseo sekarang kita berantem" Jongin menyilangkan kedua lengannya di dada

"Lalu?" Jongin menghampiri Kyungsoo lalu memeluknya

"Lalu sekarang kita baikan" Jongin mencium kening Kyungsoo. Pemuda itu blushing parah dan Jongin terkekeh pelan melihatnya "Aigoo uri Kyungsoo neomu kyeoptaa"

. . .

Setelah menjenguk Baekhyun akhirnya mereka pun pulang. Ada aura aneh di dalam mobil membuat suasana perjalanan pulang jadi tidak nyaman. Ya, Krystal dan Chanyeol saling diam dan tidak berbicara sepatah katapun. Jongin yang tahu mereka sedang ada masalah hanya ikut diam dan berusaha memaklumi. Tapi Luhan yang merasa risih mulai membuka suara

"Isshh kenapa kau jadi duduk di belakang juga?" Luhan menyenggol lengan Chanyeol dan Chanyeol diam tidak membalas "Ya! Apa kau bisu? Disini sempit aku mau pindah" Luhan berusaha berdiri namun Sehun menariknya

"Diam dithini hyung" kata Sehun tegas

"Tidak. Aku mau pindah ke depan. Yifan hen—"

"Andwae!" Sehun memeluk lengan Luhan erat membuat Luhan berdecak kesal

"Kalian seperti anak kecil saja huh" keluh Krystal

"Mwoyaa" Luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya. Ia yang paling tua disini dan tidak sepantasnya sesepuh seperti dirinya di katai anak kecil. Memang wajahnya seperti kelahiran tahun 96 sih imut-imut greget gitu.

"Kau juga Kryst" Chanyeol menimpali membuat Krystal kesal lalu menoleh ke jok belakang

"Aku tidak berbicara padamu park dobi!"

"Kenapa berteriak eoh?"

"Aku tidak berteriak! Kau yang berteriak"

"Jelas-jelas kau yang berteriak padaku. Kau itu wanita lebih halus sedikit saat berbicara bisa?"

"Wae? Kau tidak suka?"

"Iya. Sangat mengganggu"

"Oh begitukah? Lalu kenapa kau menyatakan perasaan padaku kalau kau tidak suka wanita yang selalu berteriak dan mengganggu sepertiku! Hah?"

"ISHH Jung Krystal bisakah kau tidak mengungkit masalah itu disini? Bibirmu itu benar-benar perlu aku lem"

"Kau benar-benar tidak ada baik-baiknya pada seorang wanita"

"YA! BISAKAH KALIAN TIDAK RIBUT DI MOBILKU?" Yifan mulai berkoar. Semua yang ada dalam mobil hanya bisa melongo dan tidak berani membuka suara. Sungguh menyeramkan mereka ini. Pikir Luhan

"Hentikan mobilnya" kata Krystal dan Yifan segera menghentikan mobilnya di pinggir jalan. Krystal pun segera keluar mobil dan menutupnya, membantingnya mungkin.

"Ya Krystal! Mau kemana?" teriak Jongin tapi Krystal tidak menjawab dan malah menyetop taksi. "Aishh yeoja itu"

"Kalian ada masalah?" Tanya Yifan saat mobil sudah melaju lagi. Chanyeol hanya diam lalu mengangguk

"Selesaikanlah masalah kalian. Kalian kan sudah dewasa tidak malu apa berkelahi seperti anak kecil?" Tanya Luhan

"Kau yang seperti anak kecil" cibir Chanyeol

"Aku?" Luhan mempoutkan bibirnya

"Lihat wajahmu. Isshh ingat umur…"

"Kita seumur yeol" Luhan menjitak kepala Chanyeol tapi yang dijitak malah tertawa puas.

"Hahaha terimakasih xiao lu kau sudah membuatku merasa lebih baik" kata Chanyeol mengusap kepala luhan pelan dan Sehun hanya bisa berdehem melihatnya

"Sunbae ada masalah dengan Krystal sejak tadi. Saat kita masih di rumah Baekhyun" Kyungsoo tiba-tiba berbicara

"Memang masalah apa sih yeol?" Tanya Yifan

"Tidak ada, sudahlah jangan bahas lagi" jawab Chanyeol

"Ya mungkin kita bisa menyelesaikannya bersama-sama hyung. Aku tetangga Krystal dan Sehun teman Krystal sejak kecil. Mungkin kami bisa membantumu hyung" kata Jongin

"Tidak perlu Jongin-ah biarkan kami menyelesaikan masalah kami sendiri, kalian tidak perlu repot-repot. Terimakasih btw"

"Hmm iya hyung. Semoga masalah kalian cepat selesai" ucap Jongin. Sehun mengangguk menyetujui.

"Ngomong-ngomong minggu depan sudah libur musim panas ya?" Tanya Luhan semua mengangguk "Mau berlibur bersama?"

"Kemana hyung?" Tanya Sehun

"Rumah paman-ku di Gyeongsangbuk-do kami ada Villa disana" Jawab Luhan

"Hmmmm….." semua nampak berfikir

"Gratis sewa dan makan loh" kata Luhan lagi

"Baiklah aku ikut" Kata Yifan begitu pula Chanyeol dan Sehun

"Hei Jongin Kyungsoo kalian akan ikut juga?" Tanya Chanyeol

"Eumm aku pasti tidak akan mendapat ijin dari kedua orangtuaku hehehe" jawab Kyungsoo, wajahnya sedikit sedih. "Mianhae"

"Ya! kita kan tidak pergi keluar negeri atau kemping di hutan belantara" protes Chanyeol

"Mianhae" kata Kyungsoo lagi "Hmm tapi aku bisa kabur"

"Anak pintar" Luhan tersenyum bangga

"Kau bagaimana Jongin-ah?"

Jongin tampak sedikit berpikir, sejujurnya ia ingin ikut tapi ia sudah ada acara dengan keluarganya.

"Hmm anu.. aku sudah ada acara dengan keluargaku minggu depan. Duh gimana ya.. Joonmyun hyung sedikit protective padaku"

"Kyungsoo berani kabur, masa kamu engga" Luhan mulai merayu Jongin

"Hmm duh…."

"Ya sudah tidak perlu di paksa. Kau tenang saja, kami akan menjaga Kyungsoo mu Jongin-ah" timpal Yifan. Jongin membulatkan matanya

'Membiarkan Kyungsoo yang polos tanpanya….'

"AH ANDWAE! Aku ikut!"

…

"Ya hyung jebal" Jongin merengek di ruang tengah saat Hyungnya sedang menonton film. Ayahnya membaca Koran dan sang ibu membuat manisan di dapur.

"Tidak Jongin-ah. Nenek dan Kakek mu bisa marah kalau salah satu cucu-nya tidak bisa hadir" tegas Joonmyun

"Ayah~ " Kini Jongin merajuk pada ayah

"Hah ayah bingung denganmu Jongin-ah tumben sekali tidak ingin ikut ke Daegu bertemu kakek dan nenek. Biasanya kau paling semangat karena pulang dari Daegu kau pasti kaya mendadak diberi uang oleh kakek nenekmu"

"Tapi ayah.. kali ini berbeda, aku harus ikut kesana. Gratis makan dan tumpangan juga sih. Ah ayah jebaaaaal"

"Izinkan saja lah sayang, kasian putra bungsu kita ingin berlibur bersama teman-temannya" sang ibu yang biasanya mengoceh tiba-tiba memberi peluang pada Jongin. Ah ia harus banyak berdoa pada tuhan agar ibunya panjang umur.

"Tuh ibu saja mengijinkannn!" Jongin mencomot manisan buatan ibunya "Hyung~Ayah~ jebaaaall jebaall"

"Gimana myun?" Tanya ayahnya

"Terserah ayah saja lah" jawab Joonmyun pasrah

"Aku bersama Yifan sunbae, Luhan sunbae, Chanyeol sunbae. Mereka baik kok ganteng pula jadi tidak perlu khawatir"

'Urusannya dengan ganteng apa?' batin Joonmyun

"Sehun ikut kok, Baekhyun juga, Krystal juga sepertinya. Oh ya Kyungsoo juga ikut, dan ia nekat kabur jadi aku mau menjaganya. Apa kalian tega calon menantu kalian terjadi something padanya? Eoh?"

"Kyungsoo nekat kabur? Ayahnya bisa mengerahkan pasukan untuk mencarinya. Aigoo aigoo kau harus menjaganya Jongin astaga anak imut itu. Jangan biarkan dia kabur!" ibunya mulai panik membayangkan Kyungsoo. Jongin semakin mendapat kekuatan dari sang ibu

"Baiklah" kata sang ayah. Jongin membulatkan matanya dan bibirnya tersenyum sumringah

"Jinjjayo?"

"Iya. Kalau Kyungsoo ikut kau juga boleh ikut"

…

Jongin berlari di tengah koridor menuju kelasnya. Ia benar-benar terlambat karena menonton film semalaman dengan hyungnya membuat ia telat bangun. Di tambah sang ibu tidak membangunkannya karena subuh-subuh pergi ke pasar. Ia juga tidak sempat sarapan, yakinlah perutnya sudah menggelar konser tunggal. Untung satpam sekolahnya mau membuka gerbang walau diberi sogokan rokok garpit 5 batang. Tadi Jongin mendadak ambil punya ayahnya di ruang tamu.

'Ceklek'

Jongin membuka pintu kelas, nampak teman-temannya memandang Jongin khawatir. Pasalnya sang guru sudah berpose menyeramkan dan menatap Jongin. Matilah kau Kim Jongin, siap-siap tugas mengalir untuk menebus dosamu karena terlambat.

"Maaf pak saya telat" kata Jongin, ia menunduk. Guru sejarahnya memang benar-benar killer. Benar-benar menakutkan.

"Ya.. saya tahu kamu telat" Jongin mulai menegang "Kamu dari mana?"

"Dari keluarga baik-baik pak"

"Maksud saya darimana saja? kenapa telat?"

"Oh hehe dari rumah pak, ibu saya kepasar subuh-subuh jadi tidak ada yang membangunkan, tadi di jalan saya membantu nenek paruh baya menyebrang, ada kucing tersangkut di pohon jadi saya tolong"

Satu jitakan melayang di kepala Jongin, semua teman-temannya tertawa dan yang ditertawai hanya meringis pelan.

"Bocah ini…Ya sudah jangan di ulang, kalau sekali lagi kau terlambat masuk pelajaran saya. Rapotmu bisa saya kosongkan" seperti sudah biasa menghadapi kelakuan Jongin

"Terimakasih pak, segini juga udah syukur saya mau masuk jam pelajaran bapak hehe" dan semua murid hanya bisa menahan tawa melihat gurunya yang hampir stroke karena bocah ini. Jongin mengedipkan matanya pada Kyungsoo saat ia berjalan ke bangkunya, ia juga melihat Baekhyun sudah masuk walau kaki sebelahnya masih di perban. Jongin pun mulai belajar dengan hikmat.

"Jadi setelah direbutnya dinasti ming, kaisar chen pergi ke korea untuk berdagang menggunakan kudanya melewati hutan yang sekarang jadi perbatasan korea utara korea selatan. Baik sebelum ke materi selanjutnya ada yang ingin ditanyakan?" Tanya sang guru. Kyungsoo mengangkat tangannya dan guru sejarah killer itu mempersilakan

"Sialakan apa yang ingin kau tanyakan mengenai materi bab 3 tadi Do Kyungsoo?"

"Pak saya mau bertanya, kuda yang di naiki kaisar chen jantan apa betina?"

Hening..

…

"Sial sial" Jongin mendengus kesal di perpustakaan. Ada Sehun yang duduk di sampingnya sambil meminum cola.

"Kenapa? tumben ke pelpustakaan" Tanya Sehun khawatir

"Aku di hukum Kim saem, sekarang aku di beri tugas tambahan. Hah menyebalkan" gerutu Jongin

"Horror. Kau di hukum gara-gara apa?" Tanya Sehun

"Aku telat"

"Telat belapa minggu memangnya? Kubilang kan pakai pengaman" komentar Sehun, membuat Jongin kesal dan ingin memukul kepala Sehun dengan buku sejarah di depannya ini. Tiba-tiba mereka mendengar suara berisik di balik rak buku belakang. Setahunya disini hanya ada mereka berdua dan penjaga perpus yang sibuk dengan BB nya.

"Yah oppa!" Sehun bisa mendengar jelas itu suara Krystal, sexy, cempreng dan menggoda.

"Dengarkan dulu" Jongin tahu itu suara bass nya Chanyeol. Jongin dan Sehun mengendap-ngendap mendekati sumber suara. Ia terlalu penasaran apa yang sedang mereka lakukan sebenarnya.

"Oppa kubilang kita putus" kata Krystal pelan. Jongin Sehun sempat membulatkan matanya mendengar itu. Lalu melanjutkan kegiatan menguping mereka.

"Kau tidak mau memaafkan ku? Aku sudah baik sekali mau meminta maaf terlebih dahulu"

"Aku tidak kuat lagi jika terus menerus membohongi perasaanku"

"Kau egois Kryst"

"Mwo? Kenapa oppa dengan mudahnya berkata seperti itu padaku?"

"Kau tahu Jongin dulu suka padamu, tapi kau menerima pernyataanku. Saat kau tahu aku sudah tidak menyukaimu lagi kau ingin mengejar Jongin lagi begitu? Berharap kau bisa memilikinya? Merebutnya dari Kyungsoo hmm?"

Jongin terdiam… Cintanya terbalas juga, tapi disaat yang tidak tepat. Disaat ia sudah tidak punya perasaan apa-apa lagi pada gadis manis bernama Krystal.

"Oppa kata-katamu menyakitkan sekali. Aku tidak akan melakukan hal sejahat itu" Krystal menangis "Kau juga menyukai Baekhyun, padahal ia adalah pacar sahabatmu sendiri"

"Tapi aku berusaha menahannya Krystal! Kryst maaf…."

"Oppa kenapa kau sangat jahat padaku?"

"Krys aku.." Chanyeol memeluk Krystal erat dan gadis itu hanya bisa menangis di pelukannya. "Ini semua salahku. Dari awal salahku… maaf"

"Tidak.. tidak ada yang salah disini oppa. Kuharap setelah ini kita tetap bisa bersama. Sebagai.. teman.." Krystal memandang wajah Chanyeol lalu tersenyum padanya. Chanyeol mengangguk lalu membalas senyuman gadis itu

"Ne, teman! Janji selalu bersama?" Chanyeol mengacungkan jari kelingking dan Krystal menautkan kelingking miliknya.

"Janji!"

Sehun dan Jongin segera keluar dari perpustakaan dengan tampang yang sulit diartikan. Mata mereka sudah mirip mata Kyungsoo. Bulat.

Saat suasana hening menyelimuti koridor, tiba-tiba mereka berpapasan dengan Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo. Nampak Baekhyun di bantu berjalan oleh Kyungsoo.

"Hey kopi susu" teriak Baekhyun, Jongin dan Sehun tahu apa maksud dari kopi susu. Kulit mereka yang berlawanan menjadikan mereka Kopi susu couple di sekolah. Jongin tidak protes ia dikatai hitam seperti kopi, toh ia selalu mendapat surat cinta terbanyak di lokernya setiap valentine. Membuktikan bahwa ketampanan Jongin tidak ada bandingannya. Yeah itu sih anggapan Jongin saja. Berbeda dengan Sehun, dibalik kulit putih susunya tidak ada yang menyatakan cinta pada Sehun karena gadis-gadis itu gengsi kulit Sehun lebih putih dari mereka. Di tambah Sehun anak yang 'freak' dan 'apatis' dalam artian sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri. Tidak ada yang tahu jalan pikiran Sehun bagaimana. Otaknya rada sengklek sama seperti Jongin dan Baekhyun makanya mereka bersahabat ber-tiga. Banyak yang bilang kalau mereka bakal jadi pewaris tahta geng beruang di sekolah, tapi Baekhyun keu-keuh mau mengganti nama geng beruang menjadi trio manis manja. Tentu saja Jongin menolak habis-habisan.

Jongin dan Sehun menghampiri Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo, membantu Baekhyun untuk duduk di bangku pinggir koridor. Murid-murid masih lalu-lalang padahal jam istirahat sudah selesai 10 menit yang lalu. Ya sama saja dengan ke-empat bocah ini, bukannya masuk kelas malah nangkring.

"Baek mathih thakit malah jalan-jalan, bandel. Kalo kakinya ga thembuh-thembuh bagaimana?" Tanya Sehun, lebih tepatnya mengomeli sih.

"Aku bosan duduk di kelas, seperti anak cupu saja" keluh Baekhyun, Sehun hanya memberikan pandangan poker face seperti biasanya.

"Kyungthoo thudah makan?" Sehun beralih bertanya pada bocah belo yang sibuk mengepang rambut cokelat Baekhyun. Kyungsoo menghentikan aktifitasnya lalu mengangguk.

"Sudah, tadi Baekhyun mengajarkanku membuat ramen"

"Lalu? Kau makan ramennya?"

"Tidak, aku hanya membuatnya saja dan Baekhyun memakan ramennya" Jawab Kyungsoo polos. Sehun mendengus, menatap Baekhyun yang cengengesan membuat wajahnya seperti bocah di iklan susu balita.

"Aku menyuapi dia makan soup kentang, Kyungsoo tidak bisa memotong kentangnya" ujar Baekhyun ditambah anggukan dari Kyungsoo dengan polosnya. Sehun manggut-manggut. Kemudian mereka memandang Jongin yang masih termenung tidak beraksi apa-apa. Sudah seperti orang putus asa dan lelah dengan kehidupan yang fana ini. Jongin lelah, Jongin pria lemah, Jongin butuh kekuatan. Jongin pasti kuat, mamah sayang Jongin. Seribu koin cinta untuk Jongin.

"Hey kau kenapa Jongin?" Tanya Baekhyun, menyenggol lengan si hitam yang masih melamun

"Jiwanya thedang telguncang" jawab Sehun, ia melirik Kyungsoo yang sibuk menghitung jumlah semut di tembok. 'pantas saja jiwa Jongin terguncang, Kyungsoo benar-benar manis hanya saja… menghitung semut disaat pacarnya butuh support adalah perilaku menyimpang, not good, not alright.'batin Sehun. Sehun lebih enak ngebatin(?) daripada berbicara, gak cadel lagi.

"Jongin kau ada masalah? Mau bercerita?" Tanya Baekhyun. Jongin menoleh lalu menunduk menatap lantai. Pasrah kenapa kulitnya tidak seputih lantai. (abaikan)

"Chanyeol dan Krystal putus.." ucap Jongin pelan. Mata Baekhyun membulat

"Mwo?"

"Hmm.." Jongin mengangguk "Ternyata selama ini Krystal menyukaiku…"

"…."

"Tapi.. ia terlambat. Aku sudah tidak ada perasaan apa-apa lagi padanya. Maksudku, lihat.. aku sudah jatuh pada pesona Kyungsoo. Membuatku lupa akan gadis impianku semacam Krystal"

Sehun sudah tidak mau mendengar Jongin yang dramatic, sepertinya menghitung semut lebih menyenangkan. Ia pun bergabung dengan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo sempat protes karena Sehun mengganggu dan ia harus mengulang dari awal.

Baekhyun tersenyum, menepuk pundak sahabatnya itu. Membuat Jongin tidak sedih lagi adalah tugasnya. Kini Baekhyun beraksi, sebagai sahabat tentunya.

"Jujur aku sedikit terkejut saat kau menyatakan cinta pada Kyungsoo waktu itu. Maksudku kalian baru saling mengenal, kenapa, mengapa, bagaimana kau bisa jatuh cinta padanya pada sosok polos yang bersikap seperti anak kecil. Bahkan Yifan pun sempat tergila-gila padanya. Seiring berjalannya waktu, kini aku menyadari.. aku sadar bahwa ini adalah rencana yang sudah tuhan susun" Baekhyun tersenyum, walaupun ia harus mengubur perasaanya pada Jongin, dan membuka kuburan baru(?) "Bertahun-tahun kau menyukai Krystal, tapi kau tidak bisa menyatakannya. Butuh satu hari kau mengenal Kyungsoo, dan butuh satu detik untuk Kyungsoo menjawab ya. Kau sadar? Tuhan tidak mengijinkanmu bersama Krystal, tidak bersama orang lain, tapi bersama Kyungsoo.. jadi, apa kau masih ragu-ragu? Krystal apa Kyungsoo?" Baekhyun menoleh kesamping, nampak Jongin yang sibuk mengupil. "Yak! Kau merusak suasananya!"

"Haha kata-katamu terlalu panjang, kau sedang mendongeng?" goda Jongin

"Aku sedang berpidato" ketus Baekhyun. Jongin menatap Baekhyun

"Senyum dong"

"Huffft"

"Hey Sehun Kyungsoo, kalian berdua tunjukan padanya cara tersenyum" titah Jongin. Kyungsoo dan Sehun menoleh lalu tersenyum manis pada Baekhyun "Kalian berdua tetap kelihatan bodoh bahkan pada saat tersenyum" ejek Jongin. Kyungsoo dan Sehun tertawa, Baekhyun juga ikut tertawa.

"Jika aku bodoh, kau lebih bodoh lagi Jongin" kata Sehun

"Berani kau ya?" Jongin menghampiri Sehun dan menggelitik pemuda itu hingga berguling di lantai.

…

Yifan dan Luhan sedang tiduran di kursi ruang osis. Ada Jongdae si ketua osis dan Minseok wakilnya yang sibuk mengerjakan tugas. Sudah kebiasaan Yifan dan kawan-kawan bersantai di ruangan ini, walaupun mereka tidak pernah ikut campur dalam dunia organisasi sekolah, tapi adik kelasnya yang menjabat ketua osis saat ini segan kepada Yifan berserta kawannya.

"Jongdae, kau sekelsai dengan Jongin, Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo kan?" Tanya Yifan. Jongdae menghentikan kegiatan menulisnya lalu mengangguk. Ia menutup buku tugasnnya. "Bagaimana mereka di kelas?"

"Biasa saja, ada apa sunbae?"

"Tidak, hanya bertanya saja hehe" Yifan tertawa seperti orang bodoh

"Kalau Sehun? Tidak sekelas?" Luhan tiba-tiba ikut bertanya

"Oh Sehun satu kelas denganku" Jawab Minseok

"Oh iyakah? Bagaimana Sehun di kelasnya?" Tanya Luhan antusias, Yifan malah menyenggol lengan Luhan

"Hey rusa, kenapa jadi perhatian pada si cadel itu huh?" goda Yifan

"Aku kan hanya bertanya" kata Luhan

"Sehun pendiam dan sibuk sendiri, ya kalau tidak main bersama Jongin Baekhyun iya akan diam di kelas sampai kelas bubar lalu pulang ke rumahnya. Seperti itulah" Jawab Minseok dan Luhan mengangguk paham. "Hmm Yifan Sunbae, Luhan Sunbae aku permisi dulu" pamit Minseok. Jongdae segera berdiri dan mengejar Minseok

"Annyeong sunbae! YA! MINSEOK TUNGGU AKU" teriak Jongdae

"Aisshh pergi sana" Minseok malah berlari meninggalkan si ketua osis yang berusaha mengejarnya.

"Hahaha ketua osis tahun ini cinlok dengan wakilnya" tawa Yifan, Luhan hanya mengangguk saja. Ia masih kepikiran dengan si Sehun-sehun itu. Luhan tidak mengerti mengapa dadanya berdebar-debar dan pipinya merona kalau membicarakan Sehun. "Cihh ada lagi orang yang jatuh cinta" Yifan memandang Luhan

"Apa sih kamu? Oh iya, Chanyeol mana?" Tanya Luhan, Yifan mengangkat bahunya tak tahu.

'Brak'

Pintu ruangan itu terbuka, nampak jerapah big cola –Chanyeol- masuk dengan muka kusut dan suram.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Yifan

"Aku putus" jawab Chanyeol ketus

"HAH" Luhan dan Yifan terkejut mendengar jawaban Chanyeol.

"Bagaimana bisa? Kupikir kalian akan awet-awet saja, biasanya bermesraan di setiap tempat. Lawang pintu, kantin, toilet, parkiran, gerbang rumah huuhh" kata Luhan

"Tidak lagi mulai sekarang"

Yifan menepuk pundak Chanyeol dan menatapnya intens

"Dia tidak akan jadi satu-satunya gadis dalam hidupmu. Jika kau tak punya siapa-siapa kau masih punya kami" Yifan tersenyum begitu juga Luhan.

"Terimakasih kawan" Chanyeol langsung memeluk mereka berdua erat

"Jangan lupa PJ yah" bisik Yifan, Luhan mengangguk juga.

"APAAN? Orang putus dimintain PJ. Sarap kalian semua" sungut Chanyeol

"Kau kan Jomblo sekarang. Pajak Jomblo nya dulu lah" Kata Luhan dan Chanyeol langsung mencekik kedua sahabatnya itu

"Teman macam apa kalian berduaaaa? hiyaaaatt rasakan kekuatan Ranger Merah! Dor dor dor" Chanyeol menyerang Yifan dan Luhan seolah-olah mereka adalah monster yang menyerang kesejahteraan hidup manusia di bumi.

"Sialan, kau bermain curang. Rasakan ini! Jurus pemecah jerapah(?) CIAAAAATTT" Yifan menyerang Chanyeol, Luhan segera mundur takut-takut tubuh mungilnya tersentuh oleh dua makhluk sengklek ini.

"Tenang saja Deer Princess, aku akan menyelamatkanmu!" Kata Chanyeol berapi-api. Yifan segera mendorong Chanyeol

"Princess apanya? Hatori! Cepat bantu aku, kita gantung Ranger ini"

Bag bugh bag bugh

'Princess? Hatori? Brengsek kalian berdua' Batin Luhan

Yahh beginilah kelakuan siswa kelas 3 SMA, tidak sadar kalau ujian nasional menanti tapi malah berbuat sedemikian rupa. Tidak patut untuk ditiru ya adik-adik.

—TBC—


	6. Chapter 6

Sepulang sekolah Yifan mengantar Baekhyun kerumahnya. Sebagai pacar yang baik sudah sepatutnya ia mengantar sang kekasih yang sedang sakit ke rumah dengan aman dan selamat. Tapi di tengah perjalanan mereka melihat Sehun dan Luhan sedang berjalan bersama. Yifan segera menghentikan mobilnya dan mengklaksoni(?) kedua bocah itu.

"Oy!" teriak Yifan. Yang dipanggil pun terkejut dan segera menoleh dimana Yifan sedang tersenyum mesem pada mereka berdua. "Ciyeeehh pulang bareng.. phit phiw!" goda Yifan.

Luhan menatap sebal kepada Yifan, ia pun tidak menjawab dan lebih memilih meneruskan langkahnya. Sehun pun demikian, ia mengekori kemana Luhan pergi.

"Sehun-ah!" teriak Baekhyun

"Apa?" Tanya Sehun seraya menghentikan langkahnya. Luhan sudah berjalan jauh meninggalkan Sehun. Itu sebabnya Sehun sedikit kesal karena Baekhyun dan Yifan mengganggu acara pedekatenya dengan Luhan.

"Jutek banget. Mau kemana? Tumben bareng Luhan hyung"

"Mau ke doktel, kebetulan sealah thama Luhan hyung" jawab Sehun. Yifan dan Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya, mau apa Sehun ke dokter?

"Kamu sakit?" Tanya Yifan. Sehun menggeleng "Lalu untuk apa ke Dokter?"

"Ada deh, udah ya. Luhan hyung-nya kebulu pelgi. Bye bye!" pamit Sehun dan segera berlari mengejar Luhan yang sudah menunggu di halte bus.

Yifan dan Baekhyun tersenyum hina. Mereka tahu itu sih modusnya Sehun saja, dan Luhan yang gengsi tingkat dewa. Mereka tahu kalau kedua orang itu saling suka, tapi biasalah.. sulit kalau Sehun tidak menyatakannya dan Luhan yang seolah-olah menunggu pernyataan Sehun.

Baekhyun pernah tidak sengaja melihat chatnya Sehun dengan Luhan yang udah mulai memakai emot titik dua bintang, mulai nanya-nanya lagi apa, udah makan belum, jangan tidur malem-malem ya, good night have a nice dream, sleep well, good morning have a nice day, don't forget your breakfast dan lain sebagainya. Baekhyun dan Jongin sempet mual lihatnya. Sehun biasanya nge sms mereka yang isinya 'Good morning fren, jangan sarapan ya.. hemat beras. Jangan mandi ya kawan hemat air. Good night fren, have a wet dream.' Mau gak sialan gimana coba si Oh Sehun cadel itu?

Tidak hanya Baekhyun dan Kai. Yifan dan Chanyeol juga sering memergoki Luhan telponan sama 'someone' dan Luhan jadi agak manja jutek gimana gitu. Tau deh, kalo sifat Luhan udah kaya gitu yang nelpon pasti si Oh Thehun.

"Kkaebsong~ mereka benar-benar sulit dimengerti. Saling suka tapi gak mau ngakuin." Katakan saja Baekhyun sedikit munafik, dia juga dulu suka sama Kai tapi gak mau ngakuin kan. Yifan cuman ngangguk-ngangguk aja sambil mikir sesuatu.

"Besok lusa udah mulai libur nih, kamu beneran mau ikut liburan ke daegu? kaki kamu udah sehat?" Tanya Yifan. Baekhyun ngangguk antusias.

"Kemarin udah di USG kok, katanya ga ada yang parah…"

"USG kan buat lihat janin sayang…"

Hening..

"Salah ya? Pokoknya di gitu lah hehe" Baekhyun nyengir tapi Yifan malah ikut tersenyum. Katakanlah Yifan merasa nyaman di dekat Baekhyun yang polos dan lucu.

…

…

…

Jongin mengajak Kyungsoo kerumahnya. Rasanya sudah lama sekali mereka tidak bisa berduaan gara-gara teman-teman mereka yang sangat mengganggu sekali. Padahal mereka masing-masing sudah punya pacar, anggap saja Luhan Sehun pacaran. Dan akhirnya disinilah mereka, berduaan di rumah Jongin yang sepi sunyi senyap. Ayah Jongin kerja, Ibunya jaga restoran, dan Kakaknya kuliah hingga malam.

"Mau minum?" Tanya Jongin. Kyungsoo mengangguk. Jongin segera pergi kedapur untuk membawa minuman dan beberapa camilan untuk dibawa ke kamar.

Kyungsoo sibuk melihat-lihat kamar Jongin yang tumben sekali rapi. Lalu ia melihat ada photo Jongin bersama Sehun dan Baekhyun. Ada photo Jongin dengan keluarganya, lalu ada photo Jongin dengan…. Krystal?

Kyungsoo meraih pigura photo tersebut lalu menatap lekat-lekat siapa gadis yang bersama Jongin itu? apa benar-benar Krystal? Ia membalik photo itu ada tulisan 'Jongin dan Krystal 2005 di taman komplek' Sepertinya itu photo mereka saat kelas empat SD. Krystal pake poni, pipinya dulu chubby dan senyumnya manis sekali. Sementara Jongin terlihat begitu dekil, hitam dan lucu. Ia memakai baju bergambar batman dengan memegang mainan mobil-mobilan.

"Aku punya radang tenggorokan, jadi tidak boleh minum air es. Jadi dirumah tidak ada air es, tidak apa-apa kan kalau air bia— Hey kau sedang apa?" Tanya Jongin saat masuk kedalam kamarnya melihat Kyungsoo sibuk memperhatikan photo dirinya bersama Krystal. "Oh itu aku bersama Krystal. Kami sudah bertetangga sejak kecil, jadinya kami berteman hingga sekarang"

"Jongin dulu lucu sekali ya, Krystal juga manis sekali. Kenapa kalian tidak pacaran saja?" Tanya Kyungsoo. Seketika Jongin membeku mendengar pertanyaan Kyungsoo. Ia menaruh dua gelas air putih itu di meja lalu menghampiri Kyungsoo.

"Kyung, aku boleh jujur sesuatu?" Tanya Jongin. Kyungsoo menatap Jongin beberapa detik sebelum mengangguk. Mereka pun duduk di kasur dan Jongin memegang pundak Kyungsoo.

"Sebenarnya ada yang tidak kamu ketahui. Sebenarnya…" Jongin meraih air putih dulu sebelum melanjutkan perkatanyaannya. Ia bahkan menarik napas kemudian membuangnya lalu menatap Kyungsoo lagi.

"Sebenarnya apa?"

"Dulu, sebelum aku bertemu denganmu.. aku menyukai Krystal. Sangat, aku sangat menyukai gadis itu. Tapi entah kenapa aku tidak bisa menyatakannya, aku juga tidak mengerti dengan Krystal yang tidak peka atau pura-pura tidak peka dengan kode yang berikan padanya." Jongin mengambil napas lagi "Kemudian seorang kakak kelas berwajah idiot menyatakan cinta pada Krystal, dan Krystal menerimanya. Dari sana aku mulai patah hati, mulai gelisah dan kecewa."

"Kenapa kau tidak bisa menyatakan perasaanmu pada Krystal waktu itu?" Tanya Kyungsoo lagi, Jongin hanya bisa menggeleng. "Takut sakit hati kalau di tolak?"

Jongin menggeleng lagi.

"Kau tahu kan aku sudah sangat lama bersahabat dengan Krystal? Aku dekat dengannya."

"Ya.. tadi kan Jongin bilang."

'oh iya benar' batin Jongin

"Aku bukannya takut sakit hati kalau di tolak... tapi takut setelah di tolak, jadi gak bisa deket lagi. :')"

Kyungsoo mengangguk-ngangguk paham. Jongin juga hanya bisa menunduk merasa bersalah sudah menceritakan ini pada Kyungsoo. Tapi, ia sudah tidak bisa menyembunyikan apapun dari Kyungsoo. Sepolos-polosnya Kyungsoo, ia juga perlu tahu yang sebenarnya. Masalah Kyungsoo mengerti atau tidak kan itu urusan nanti.

"Jongin jangan sedih, kan ada aku sekarang. Aku juga tidak peka seperti Krystal, tidak cantik juga soalnya aku kan laki-laki hehe. Tapi aku mau jadi pacarmu. Mau nerima Jongin yang baru kenal sehari."

"Kyung.." Jongin tidak tahu harus bicara apa lagi. Ia benar-benar menyukai kepolosan Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo yang apa adanya seperti ini.

"Jongin, aku suka sama kamu.." kata Kyungsoo seraya tersenyum manis membuat jantung Jongin rasanya mau meledak.

"Tapi kata orang-orang aku item.."

"Aku gak peduli.."

…

…

…

Setelah Kyungsoo di jemput jam tujuh malam, Jongin merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur. Ia menatap photonya dengan Krystal yang terpajang rapi di meja belajar. Ia juga melihat keluar jendela dimana jendela sebelah menyala.

"Jongin, turun sebentar nak. Ibu mau minta tooolooongg" teriak ibunya nyaring sepanjang enam harakat. Jongin segera turun dan nampak sang ibu sudah tersenyum melihat anaknya langsung turun dan mau menurut, biasanya Jongin bilang 'iya bu sebentar!' dan satu jam kemudian baru turun.

"Ada apa?"

"Tadi ada Kyungsoo kerumah?" Tanya ibunya. Jongin mengangguk, tidak lupa mencomot kue brownies yang ibunya bawa pas pulang tadi. "Wah ibu belum sempat bertemu, ibu pulang telat soalnya di restoran banyak pengunjung. Oh ya Jong, berikan ini pada keluarga Jung. Dengar-dengar Jessica baru pulang dari America, ini untuknya dari keluarga kita"

Jessica kakak perempuan Krystal yang kuliah di luar negeri dan bekerja sebagai model. Sama-sama cantik seperti Krystal. Jongin sebenarnya ingin menghindari Krystal, tapi kenapa ibunya merusak segalanya sih.

"Minta Junmyun hyung saja lah,"Jongin dengan malas berjalan ke kamarnya "Aku sedang malas bu"

Tapi dengan jeweran maut sang ibu, Jongin pun tak bisa mengelak.

…

…

…

Kyungsoo duduk di ruang tengah, melihat diam-diam ke kamar Noona-nya yang sibuk di kamar memasukan baju kedalam koper.

"Kyung kau sedang apa? Sudah makan?" Tanya Hweji. Kyungsoo mengangguk lalu memalingkan muka pura-pura tidak memperhatikan. Tapi Hweji tahu kalau adiknya yang manis itu sedang mengawasinya.

"Aku kuliah di London Kyung, bukan di akhirat. Jangan sedih begitu"

"Aku tidak sedih," ketus Kyungsoo "Apa peduliku"

"Kau masih kesal padaku? Sudah hampir satu tahun kau bersikap seperti ini. Kapan kau akan dewasanya?"

"Aku sudah dewasa!" pekik Kyungsoo sambil melipat tangan di dada. Ia memajukan bibirnya membuat sang kakak gemas sendiri melihatnya.

"Hufft, cepatlah dewasa Kyung. Kau tidak ingin dianggap anak kecil terus menerus kan? Bergantung pada orang lain terus-terusan kan? Noona kan sudah bilang, tidak bisa selamanya menemanimu, tidak akan selamanya berada disampingmu."

"Kan ada ibu dan ayah!"

"Ayah kan bekerja, lalu bagaimana kalau ibu sakit? Paman Kim dan Bibi Lee juga tidak selamanya sehat, mereka juga ada batasannya."

Hening…

"Aku masih punya Jongin"

Hweji tersenyum kecil membayangkan Jongin dan Kyungsoo yang sebenarnya masih sama-sama polos.

"Jongin juga kan tidak selamanya akan berada di sampingmu, menemanimu terus menerus. Bagaimana kalau ia menyukai orang lain? Apa Jongin akan selalu ada untukmu? Bagaimana kalau kalian putus? Haruskah Jongin membantumu dalam segala hal? Kau harus mandiri Kyung."

"…"

"Noona tahu kau marah karena Noona memilih untuk pergi ke London dan meninggalkanmu. Tapi hal semacam ini tidak akan terjadi satu atau dua kali, kau harus siap saat orang yang kau sayangi pergi."

"…"

Hweji menghampiri Kyungsoo yang sudah hampir menangis mendengar kata-kata kakaknya. Hweji langsung memeluk Kyungsoo erat dan mengelus kepala adiknya penuh kasih sayang.

Kyungsoo belum dewasa.

…

…

…

Jongin berjalan kerumah sebelah dengan menjinjing sekotak kue buatan ibunya. Masih dengan ekspresi kesal sekaligus panik, belum lagi telinganya yang memerah akibat jeweran si ibu yang dahsyat.

"Permisi.."

Ting tong.. ting tong.. Jongin memencet bel hingga seorang gadis membuka pintu untuknya.

"Jongin?" kaget Krystal

"Hai!" sapa Jongin sambil tersenyum

"Masuk yuk" ajak Krystal mengajak Jongin untuk masuk. Rumah Krystal adalah rumah Jongin juga begitupun sebaliknya. Jongin sering kerumah Krystal dan bermain bersama waktu dulu, tapi sekarang-sekarang jadi jarang karena merasa canggung akibat masing-masing dari mereka sudah punya pacar.

"Eh Jongin" sapa ibunya Krystal tersenyum melihat Jongin kesini lagi setelah sekian lama.

"Selamat malam bibi Jung, Paman Jung, Jessica Noona" sapa Jongin melihat keluarga itu menyambutnya dengan ramah.

"Wah Jongin tumben kemari, ada apa?" Tanya ayahnya Krystal

"Ini, kata ibu kalau Jessica noona baru pulang jadi Ibu memberinya ini. Ibu bilang maaf belum bisa berkunjung karena selalu sibuk mengurusi restoran" kata Jongin seraya memberikan sekotak kue bolu untuk mereka. Mereka dengan senang hati menerimanya.

"Terimakasih ya, padahal tidak usah repot-repot" kata Jessica, Jongin sih senyum-senyum gak jelas.

Niatnya Jongin mau langsung pulang, tapi mereka menyuruh Jongin tetap disini bahkan makan malam bersama. Oke, masalah makan Jongin tidak bisa berkutik. Ia kelaparan dan lumayan makan gratis di tetangga sebelah.

…

Jongin dan Krystal berada di dapur berdua, suasananya selain mencekam karena malam Jumát tapi terasa canggung pula. Jongin sibuk memotong wortel, sementara Krystal merebus telur.

"Jongin.." sahut Krystal pelan membuat Jongin mengentikan aktifitasnya dan menoleh kea rah Krystal.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Jongin

"Tidak apa-apa. Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Kyungsoo?" Tanya balik gadis itu

"Baik, tadi Kyungsoo kerumahku. Yah, menonton film sepanjang hari. Bagaimana denganmu.." Jongin pura-pura tidak tahu kalau Krystal dan Chanyeol sudah putus.

"Hmm.. syukurlah kalau kalian baik-baik saja. Aku dengan Chanyeol oppa.. sudah putus"

"Eoh? Apa?" Jongin pura-pura terkejut. Ia bahkan menghampiri Krystal "Kau jangan bercanda Kryst"

"A-aku, aku tidak bercanda. Aku merasa… ia menyukai orang lain. Yah aku sendiri tidak yakin sih.."

Jongin tahu kok, Chanyeol kan menyukai Baekhyun.

"Lalu.. kau memutuskannya?"

"Hmm iya.."

"Karena Chanyeol menyukai orang lain?"

Hening..

"Karena… aku juga menyukai orang lain.."

Hening…

"Si-siapa?"

"Dia tepat di sebelahku, apa kau tidak menyadarinya?"

"…"

"Ah telurnya sudah matang, Jongin cepat masukan wortelnya!"

…

…

…

Baekhyun berguling di kasurnya, ia mendadak tidak bisa tidur karena tiba-tiba batuk. Ia tidak mengerti kenapa penyakit sering menyerangnya akhir-akhir ini. Tiba-tiba handphonenya bergetar, ternyata sang kekasih yang menelpon.

.

"Uhuk-uhuk.."

"Sayang.. kamu masih sakit?"

"Iya nih.."

"Ini lagu buat kamu.." "Tutupan botolmu..tutupan oplosanmu..emanen nyawamu..ojok mbog terus-terus ke mergane… ora onok gunane"

Yifan sialan. Sekarang Baekhyun terserang sakit perut.

…

…

…

Jongin dan Baekhyun melongo melihat Sehun tidak mengklimiskan(?) rambutnya, baju seragamnya sengaja dibuka dua kancingnya, ia juga memakai handband dan yang paling mengejutkan adalah… Behel warna warni Sehun di lepas. Behel yang sudah menempel sejak SD itu akhirnya di lepas juga.

"Hai, kalian. Lihat aku lepas behel, gigiku sudah rapih sekarang. Bagaimana menurut kalian?" Tanya Sehun

"…"

"Hey kalian kenapa melamun?"

"Gak cadel lagi…"

"Hmm.."

"Sehun gak cadel lagi.."

"APA!" Jongin dan Baekhyun sudah menganganga melihat perubahan Sehun.

"SEHUN GAK CADEL LAGI!" pekik Baekhyun membuat semua orang di koridor itu mendengarnya dan berbondong-bondong menghampiri Sehun.

"Beneran kamu gak cadel lagi?" Tanya Minhyuk antusias

"Iya bener" jawab Sehun

"WOAAAAAA!"

Mereka pun update status membuat Sehun yang gak cadel lagi jadi trending topic sekolah. Hastag Sehun gak cadel lagi. Hastag ubah judul lagu jadi cadel.

Luhan yang sedang menyontek tugas pun ikut heboh saat melihat timelinenya dipenuhi dengan nama Sehun dan Cadel. Ada apa ini? Ada apa dengan Sehun? Batinnya. Ia pun segera keluar mengabaikan tugas yang siap dicontek untuk menemui Sehun di kelasnya. Benar saja, kelas Sehun sudah ramai semacam ada diskon 90%.

Dengan susah payah akhirnya Luhan dapat menerobos kerumunan dan ia melihat Sehun disana. Sehun yang berbeda, Sehun yang jauh lebih baik dari sebelumnya.

"Luhan hyung!" seru Baekhyun, mendengar nama Luhan membuat Sehun mendongak dan mendapati Luhan sedang mematung di tengah kerumunan orang-orang.

"Hyung!" teriak Sehun

Luhan segera pergi saat Sehun mengetahui keberadaannya.

…

…

…

"Oke siap! Kami sedang di perjalanan kesana." Luhan menutup telponnya. Ia dan yang lainnya sedang di perjalanan ke Daegu dimana tempat liburan yang Luhan janjikan. Krystal tidak ikut karena ia memilih menghabiskan waktu bersama Jessica. Atau mungkin ia sedikit canggung apabila bersama Chanyeol dan Jongin dalam beberapa hari.

Luhan, Yifan, Chanyeol, Jongin, Baekhyun, Sehun dan Kyungsoo sudah bernyanyi naik-naik kepuncak gunung sepanjang jalan. Tetatpi bernyanyi sampai tewas pun mereka tetap belum sampai juga.

"Kenapa lama sekali sampainya? Pantatku sudah panas ini!" Chanyeol mulai uring-uringan. Luhan mendengus sebal melihat cara Yifan mengemudi yang benar-benar lamban.

"Lama sekali sih! Sini aku yang kemudikan" omel Luhan

"Bukannya begitu, kamu tidak lihat apa disini jalannya jugijagijug(?) banyak pohon, gelap pula padahal masih siang. Sebenarnya kita mau menginap di Daegu atau di mahameru sih?" keluh Yifan pada Luhan. Pemuda itu memajukan bibirnya sesekali mengumpat.

"Salah sendiri kenapa lewat sini, kubilang kan lewat jalan yang satunya."

"Tapi Lu, kalau lewat sana ada polisi yang lagi jaga. Aku tidak mau ditilang karena lupa tidak membawa stnk"

"Sama polisi aja takut!"

"Oh lupa, Luhan kan takutnya sama satpol pp hahaha" goda Chanyeol membuat Yifan dan yang lainnya ikut tertawa.

"Ih enak saja!" untuk kesekian kalinya Luhan di bully oleh dua orang brengsek yang mengaku sahabat.

"Haha Luhan juga takut sama mantannya" Yifan bongkar aib. Luhan sudah siap mencekik Yifan tapi Sehun segera angkat bicara.

"Kenapa dengan mantannya?" Tanya Sehun. Ciyeh Sehun kepo.

"Chanyeol, Yifan kumohon jangan ceritakan!" suara Luhan meninggi membuat yang lainnya semakin penasaran. Yifan dan Chanyeol dengan senantiasa akan menceritakannya.

"Jadi waktu itu…"

"Park Chanyeol!"

"Waktu itu dua tahun lalu pas kita baru masuk SMA, masih imut-imut pokoknya… Luhan deket sama temen sekelasnya… Luhan kan dari China, nah dia juga sama-sama dari China, Luhan dari Beijing, dia dari Qingdao. Semakin dekat kan mereka. Akhirnya mereka jadian."

"Yeol.." Luhan sudah hampir kejang-kejang karena Chanyeol benar-benar menyebalkan.

"Lanjutkan!" seru Sehun antusias. Jongin dan Kyungsoo pun mengangguk akibat penasaran. Sementara Yifan hanya cengengesan sambil menyetir.

"Terus mereka semakin mesra, setiap hari pasti tebar kemesraan. Tapi, kebahagiaan mereka harus pupus saat mau ujian kenaikan kelas"

-Flashback-

"Sayang.. kita putus ya"

"Putus?"

"Iya, aku mau belajar.."

"Belajar buat UAS?"

"Bukan, aku mau belajar untuk mencintai dia"

JLEB!

"Tapi…"

"Kita putus! Inget ya jangan pernah telpon aku lagi"

"Tapi.. kalau nanti aku kangen gimana?"

"SMS kan bisa!"

-Flashback end-

"Kok itu mantannya Luhan hyung rada-rada gimanaaa gitu.." kata Jongin

"Miris juga sih, tiba-tiba putus karena ternyata dianya menyukai orang lain" tambah Baekhyun. Sejujurnya kata-kata ini sedikit menyindir Chanyeol, tapi Chanyeol nya tidak sadar dan malah cubitin pipi Kyungsoo yang mulai merasa sedih dengan ceritanya.

"Memang mantannya Luhan hyung itu siapa? Kalau satu sekolah berarti masih ada di sekolah kita? Kelas apa?" Tanya Sehun

"Jangan bahas lagi bisa?" Tanya Luhan kesal

"Sehun kan penasaran hyung, kali aja Sehun kenal."

"Mantannya Luhan adalah… Huang Zitao!" kata Yifan membuat semua yang berada di situ membelalakan matanya kecuali Kyungsoo yang tidak tahu siapa Huang Zitao. Huang Zitao adalah…

"Sudah sampai!" teriak Yifan, membuat mereka segera turun dan melakukan senam kecil untuk meregangkan otot mereka. Perjalanan dari Seoul ke Daegu itu bukan main lelahnya. Selain pegal, jalanannya juga belok-belok bikin stress, kadang macet kalau sudah lampu merah, kadang banyak truk sama bus yang bikin panik.

"Ini Vila nya?" Tanya Chanyeol pada Luhan. Luhan mengangguk dan mengajak mereka masuk.

"Ini Vila udah dua tahun kosong, cuman ada paman Lee yang mengurus Vila ini. Awalnya Vila ini dikelola sama papa, berhubung di Beijing banyak kerjaan jadinya gak keurus seperti ini. Masuk saja, di dalam sudah ada paman Lee" kata Luhan

Mereka setengah ogah untuk masuk padahal baru masuk masuk gerbang depan doang, soalnya ini Vila rada-rada horror. Lumayan gede, mewah juga. Tapi aura horror kental sekali, belum lagi di daerah sini hanya ada Vila ini saja dan tidak ada toko atau warung. Bagaimana kalau Jongin mau jajan? (abaikan)

"Pantas saja gratis, Villa nya horror seperti ini!" gerutu Yifan

"Sesuai sama harga kan?" Tanya Luhan. Yifan sudah meluk Baekhyun yang merinding akibat suasana tempat ini.

"Hyung, sebenarnya… aku sedikit takut kalau tempatnya seperti ini. Dari tadi aku merasa yang memperhatikan" bisik Jongin. Luhan melihat ke sekelilingnya tapi tidak ada siapa-siapa.

"Jongin kamu jangan buat aku takut dong!" bisik Luhan lagi. Ia juga kengerian berada di daerah ini, padahal ini kan masih siang tapi kenapa terasa menyeramkan.

"Xiao Lu?" seorang pria paruh baya keluar dari dalam dan tersenyum melihat anak muda yang sudah lama tidak ia jumpai berada dihadapannya.

"Paman Lee?" Luhan dan Paman Lee berpelukan beberapa saat sebelum memperkenalkan teman-temannya pada pamannya tersebut.

"Kupikir kalian akan sampai lebih awal, tidak tahu kalau akan datang sesiang ini" kata Paman Lee seraya membawa anak-anak itu masuk kedalam

"Biasa lah jalanan kemari kan susah. Oh iya, kita mau menginap sekitar tiga hari apa tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Luhan

"Tidak apa, kebetulan tidak ada penyewa lain. Tempat ini sudah jarang disewa semenjak…" Paman Lee tidak meneruskan kalimatnya dan memilih untuk menunjukan kamar untuk mereka "Kamar kalian semua diatas, ada dua kamar dan sudah saya bersihkan"

"Semenjak apa?" Tanya Luhan lagi

"Se.. semenjak ada penampakan gadis Belanda yang meninggal bunuh diri di sumur belakang" jawab Paman Lee

Hening..

Yifan ingin pulang sekarang juga. Chanyeol ingin pipis. Baekhyun ingin pingsan saja. Kyungsoo ingin tidur. Sehun ingin memiliki Luhan selamanya dan Jongin ingin anuan(?)

"Paman gak bohong kan?" untuk kesekian kalinya Luhan bertanya membuat si paman kesal sendiri.

"Untuk apa paman bohong, makanya paman dari awal kan sudah nanya sama Luhan. Beneran mau liburan dan menginap disini?"

…

…

…

Mereka sudah berbagi kamar. Setelah melakukan kertas gunting batu akhirnya Yifan, Sehun, dan Jongin satu kamar sementara Chanyeol, Luhan, Baekhyun dan Luhan di kamar sebelahnya.

"Ke-kenapa aku tidak satu kamar dengan Luhan hyung!" keluh Sehun seraya membenturkan kepalanya ke dinding kamar. Yifan dan Jongin juga sudah uring-uringan karena mereka harus berpisah dengan pacar mereka masing-masing. Mereka juga khawatir karena ketiga namja unyu itu satu kamar dengan raksasa bersuara om-om semacam Chanyeol.

"Yakin Luhan gak akan di apa-apain Chanyeol hyung? Walaupun mereka sahabatan tetep aja kan tidak menutup kemungkinan kalau Chanyeol ada bibit seme, dan berniat meng-anui(?) Luhan!"

"Seimutnya muka Chanyeol hyung, aku tetep khawatir ia merenggut sesuatu dari Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo kan polos, ia pasti tertipu dengan tampang Chanyeol hyung!" tambah Jongin

"Aku sih tenang saja, Chanyeol tidak mungkin melakukan apa-apa pada Baekhyun. Ia tidak mungkin menyukai Baekhyun, uri baekki kan bukan tipenya. Lagi pula Chanyeol itu straight." Kata Yifan santai, ia memilih untuk tiduran di kasur miliknya.

Sehun dan Jongin saling memandang, sedikit miris melihat Yifan. Yifan tidak tahu yang sebenarnya alasan Chanyeol dan Krystal putus salah satu factor utamanya adalah Chanyeol menaruh perhatian pada Baekhyun.

…

…

…

"Baek, aku mau pipis" kata Kyungsoo. Luhan dan Chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya saat Kyungsoo berkata seperti itu. ya kalau mau pipis yang tinggal ke toilet saja, kan deket.

"Oh iya tunggu sebentar" kata Baekhyun yang sibuk mengeluarkan baju dari dalam ranselnya.

"Kalian pipis barengan?" Tanya Chanyeol. Baekhyun teringat kalau Chanyeol dan Luhan tidak tahu kalau Kyungsoo tidak bisa memakai celana sendiri, tidak bisa mengancingkan baju, dan tidak bisa mengikat tali sepatu.

"Emm, sebenarnya aku juga mau pipis. Berhubung aku takut karena cerita Paman Lee tadi, aku jadi minta antar Kyungsoo hehe" jawab Baekhyun seadanya. Chanyeol dan Luhan mengangguk paham.

Kyungsoo sudah di toilet bersama Baekhyun. Dimana keduanya memilih pipis dalam keadaan hikmat.

"Baek, sebenarnya aku sudah bisa memakai celana sendiri loh" kata Kyungsoo bangga

"Oh ya? Syukurlah, siapa yang mengajarimu?" Tanya Baekhyun. Baekhyun merasa berbicara dengan anak umur 4 tahun.

"Jongin. Kemarin belajar banyak sama Jongin hehe"

"Ke-kemarin kapan?" raut muka Baekhyun sedikit tidak senang. Kapan Jongin Kyungsoo bersama tapi tidak mengajaknya? Oh iya, ia lupa statusnya sebagai bukan siapa-siapanya Jongin.

"Kemarin pokoknya, aku tidak tahu hari apa. Aku tidak ingat nama hari"

Baekhyun menyerah, ia ingin menangis dan menelan Kyungsoo karena ia benar-benar bingung dengan Kyungsoo. 'aku harus membuatnya dewasa dan tidak menjadi anak-anak lagi. Tapi, bagaimana caranya?' batin Baekhyun.

…

…

…

Setelah makan malam selesai, mereka memilih untuk menghangatkan diri diruang tengah. Paman Lee sudah pulang dan baru akan kembali kemari saat pagi hari. Ke tujuh bocah itu menonton dvd film transformer sambil memakan popcorn. Ada yang sibuk nonton, ada sibuk online, ada pula yang sibuk makan.

'sraakk'

'sraaakk'

Mereka mendengar sesuatu dari atap membuat semuanya terdiam.

'sraakkk'

'sraaak'

Kini suara itu muncul kembali, mereka sudah mulai merinding dan berpikiran aneh-aneh.

"I-itu.. suara apa?" Tanya Chanyeol

"Ti-tidak tahu. Mungkin kucing, hehe" jawab Luhan. Sehun sudah dempet-dempet entah takut entah modus. Kyungsoo masih sibuk nonton dan Jongin memilih untuk tetap makan. Ia makan Jasuke buatan Luhan. Katanya Jasuke itu Jagung Susu Keju, dan Jongin sangat suka Jasuke.

"Enak?" Tanya Luhan. Jongin mengangguk

"Rasanya itu kaya…"

"Kaya apa?" Luhan penasaran

"Kaya Jagung pake susu pake keju!"

"…"

Sementara itu Yifan dan Baekhyun malah saling chatingan di handphone masing-masing padahal mereka sebelahan. Anak jaman sekarang -_-

"Ternyata bukan hanya malam Jumat yang menyeramkan, tapi malam minggu juga menyeramkan." Sebenarnya itu alibi Chanyeol saja yang merasa Jomblo disini.

Tiba-tiba lampu padam.

"HAH! KOK GELAP!" teriak Baekhyun. Untung handphonenya masih menyala jadi bisa menyinari walau tidak banyak.

"Kita cari saklarnya. Kayanya ini ada yang konslet" kata Luhan sudah meraba-raba sekitar, ia tidak sengaja meraba milik Yifan hingga pria itu menjerit seperti banci.

"Lingsir wengi.." terdenger suara seorang gadis melantukan lagu yang mereka sendiri tidak tahu itu lagu apa.

"Teman-teman…" panggil Jongin

"Apa kalian mendengar suara perempuan bernyanyi?" Tanya Jongin

"Apa disini ada penghuni lain selain kita?" Tanya Baekhyun

"Kenapa bulukuduk ku meremang?" Tanya Chanyeol

"Siapa perempuan itu?" Tanya Kyungsoo sambil menunjuk keatas lemari di ruangan itu. Baekhyun menyorot cahaya dari hpnya kearah yang di tunjuk Kyungsoo. Dan..

Seorang gadis memakai dress putih, dengan rambut panjang sepinggang sedang duduk diatas lemari dengan senyum menyeringai kearah mereka.

"AAAAAAAAAAAA!" Semuanya berteriak histeris dan segera berlari kelantai satu. Tapi karena gelap akhirnya mereka harus terjatuh dan berguling dan saling tindih.

"Hantu! Ada hantu!" teriak Luhan panik.

"Hyung itu perempuan, bukan hantu." Kata Kyungsoo

"PEREMPUAN ITU HANTU!" teriak mereka membuat Kyungsoo sedikit tidak mengerti dan ikut berlari kesana kemari bersama mereka.

"Hihihi" suara kikikan perempuan itu semakin membuat mereka histeris.

"Kalian tidak bisa pergi kemana-mana" kata perempuan itu yang kemudian kembali mengikik.

"Pergi kau! Jangan ganggu kami!" teriak Chanyeol

"Hihihihi" perempuan itu masih terkikik dengan seringaian yang mengerikan. Belum lagi ia malah merayap di atap mengikuti ketujuh orang itu berlari.

"Kenapa kau menghantui kami?" Tanya Jongin

"Karena aku hantu!" teriak si hantu. Baiklah Jongin sudah dijitak oleh Yifan.

"Berikan pertanyaan yang bermutu, kau ini. Hey kau ini siapa?" Tanya Yifan Pada si hantu

"Aku hantu, kalian bego atau gimana sih?" Tanya si hantu

"Nenek-nenek sama bayi onta juga tahu kalau perempuan itu hantu." Kata Baekhyun

Tiba-tiba lampu menyala dan perempuan itu menghilang. Tetapi Kyungsoo juga menghilang.

"Dimana Kyungsoo?" Tanya Jongin mulai panik. Semua menggeleng dan memilih untuk mencari Kyungsoo kesetiap penjuru ruangan.

"Dia tidak ada, bentar ya kakiku masih lemas bertemu dengan hantu." Kata Sehun

"Tapi Kyungsoo menghilang! Ia di culik hantu!" teriak Jongin "Kalau terjadi apa-apa dengannya bagaimana?"

"Jongin!" Yifan menepuk pundak Jongin

"Kita harus menemukan Kyungsoo!"

"Jongin!"

"Hyung! Kyungsoo bagaimana Hyung?"

"Jongin!"

"KYUNGSOO!"

Jongin terbangun dari mimpinya yang buruk. Baiklah Jongin harus bersyukur pada Yifan yang sudah membangunkannya.

"Sudah pagi, kau tidur lelap sekali. Ayo, hari ini kita akan berenang!" Yifan menarik lengan Jongin agar segera bangun.

…

…

…

Jongin bersyukur kalau itu ternyata hanya mimpi buruk, ia bersyukur masih bisa melihat Kyungsoo tertawa idiot bersama teman-temannya. Ia tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi kalau mimpi itu benar-benar terjadi. Ih amit-amit. Batin Jongin.

"DORR!" Luhan mendorong Jongin hingga ia terjatuh kedalam kolam. Semuanya tertawa melihat Jongin yang kesal karena di dorong oleh Luhan.

"Hyung, aku bisa jantungan! Jangan mengagetkan aku seperti itu. kalau aku punya riwayat penyakit jantung bagaimana?" protes Jongin

"Penyebab orang tersebut terkena penyakit jantung adalah… karena orang tersebut punya jantung." Kata Kyungsoo

"…"

"Kyungsoo pintar sekali yah.."

-To Be Continued-


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Semakin kesini semakin out of character, semakin menjurus mesum,siapkan otak kalian untuk kemungkinan terbesar(?)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jongin masih duduk pinggir kolam renang dengan wajah yang begitu amat memprihatinkan. Entah bagaimana ia bisa menunjukan wajah yang seperti itu, semua orang tidak mengerti. Padahal teman-temannya yang lain tampak begitu bahagia bisa berlibur bersama, apalagi gratis.

"Jongin! Ayo kemari!" teriak Luhan yang sudah melambai-lambai di tengah kolam. Jongin kembali menggeleng, Kyungsoo hanya bisa cemberut karena Jongin masih tidak mau masuk kedalam kolam. Tadi sudah di dorong Luhan kedalam air, tapi ia buru-buru naik dan jongkok di pinggir di bawah sinar mentari pagi seperti bocah idiot.

"Hahahaha Jongin kan tidak berenang!" ejek Sehun, yang lain terbahak. Jongin menatap Sehun dengan tatapan kesal.

"Aku sedang tidak mood saja," balas Jongin tidak mau kalah

"Ayolah jangan duduk terus disitu, terkena sinar matahari kulitmu semakin hitam." Kata Baekhyun. Jongin melirik Baekhyun yang sedang di gendong Yifan di tengah kolam.

"Diam kau Baek!" bentak Jongin.

Kyungsoo keluar dari kolam dan langsung duduk di samping Jongin.

"Jongin kenapa? Tidak bisa berenang ya?" Tanya Kyungsoo, Jongin menggeleng. "Takut air?" Jongin menggeleng lagi.

'Ya kali takut air selama ini aku mandi pake apa..'

"Terus kenapa doooongg? Aaahh Jongin jangan buat Kyungsoo penasaraaaaann aaahhh" rengek laki-laki itu seraya menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Jongin.

"Aku trauma.." jawab Jongin dengan suara pelan.

"Tra..uma?" ulang Kyungsoo memastikan. Jongin mengangguk.

Jongin takut berenang di kolam, bukannya tidak bisa berenang tapi ia takut. Dulu waktu SD kelas 3 Jongin pernah diajak berenang sama om-om di kolam renang umum. Katanya mau main 'Buaya-buayaan' taunya…

"UHUK OHOK" Baekhyun batuk-batuk di bantu Yifan dan Chanyeol menepuk-nepuk punggungnya.

"Jadi.. Jongin.. diemon(?)" Tanya Sehun

"UHUK OHOKKKKK!" kini Jongin yang terbatuk, Kyungsoo menepuk-nepuk punggung Jongin.

"ENGGA LAH! IDIH!" teriak Jongin tidak terima dengan kesimpulan yang Sehun berikan. "Hampir.."

"Wah?" kaget Yifan ia menghampiri Jongin "Jadi kamu hampir diemon? Demi apaaaaa? Kok lawak?" Yifan menahan tawa semantara Jongin sudah jengkel dengan kakak kelas yang satu ini.

"Terus kenapa tidak jadi? Itu bagaimana ceritanya?" Tanya Chanyeol, dan Jongin pun membuang napas berat.

"Jadi si om-om itu ngajak main gitu kan, eh dia malah narik-narik 'anu' ku. Terus remes-remes bokongku, terus aku pura-pura tenggelam.." jelas Jongin. Sungguh miris cerita Jongin, ia hampir menjadi korban.

"Nah sekarang kau yang jadi emon-nya hahahaha" Sehun-si-cadel-yang-sudah-tidak-cadel-lagi-itu-malah-tertawa.

"Kau punya selera humor yang buruk Oh Sehun." Ketus Jongin

"Eumm.. anu…" Kyungsoo mulai buka suara, karena daritadi bocah itu hanya bisa cengo dan berusaha mengerti omongan orang-orang disini. "Emon itu apa?"

Krik

Krik

Kyungsoo tidak apdet. Kyungsoo kudet.

"Emon itu cabul orangnya, bahaya!" kata Yifan "Nanti lihat saja di berita, korbannya sudah banyak."

"Cabul itu apa?"

Hening kurang lebih dua sampai tiga detik.

"Sehun.. jelaskan.." titah Jongin, dan Sehun mengangguk semangat.

"Kyung.. kau tahu doraemon?" Tanya Sehun

'kenapa jadi tiba-tiba doraemon' batin mereka

"Iya, anaknya emon sama dora kan?" jawab Kyungsoo, matanya berbinar seperti anak kecil di beri permen.

"BUKAN!" teriak semuanya kompak, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sudah hampir tenggelam, saking kesalnya.

"Kok bukan? Kan Dora di cabuli Emon. Jadilah Doraemon!"

"BANGKEEEEEEEEEE!" semua menyerah, angkat bendera putih, semua tenggelam, semua hanyut.

.

.

.

.

"Ini siapa yang buat es jeruk?" Tanya Yifan, ia meneguk segelas es jeruk yang sudah tersedia dia meja ruang tengah. Sehun dan Chanyeol yang sedang bermain games hanya mengangkat bahu. Yifan pun meneguk es jeruk tersebut sampai habis dan ikut bergabung bersama Sehun dan Chanyeol. Ia menunggu Baekhyun selesai mandi, tapi kenapa lama sekali?

"Es jeruk ku mana? Tanya Kyungsoo panik, ia menatap gelas kosong dengan tatapan sedih. Mampus! Yifan yang abisin. Chanyeol dan Sehun kembali angkat bahu.

"K-Kan sudah Kyungsoo minum barusan" jawab Yifan asal.

"Oh iya! Haha lupa.." Kyungsoo malah cengengesan lalu kembali ke kamarnya.

Yifan terdiam, begitu juga Chanyeol.

_'Mr. Park! You Lose! Congrats master Oh!'_ suara computer yang menyatakan kalau Sehun yang menang.

"YEAY! MENANG!" teriak Sehun, ia malah selebrasi sendiri. Merasa tidak ada respon Sehun melirik kea rah Yifan dan Chanyeol.

"Kyungsoo kok.. tulalit gitu sih?" Tanya Yifan

Glek~

Sehun meneguk saliva nya. Ia sudah biasa dengan sikap oon Kyungsoo, dia lupa kalau dua tower ini tidak tahu kepolosan seorang Kyungsoo. Nahkan, mereka berdua pasti semakin penasaran dengan Kyungsoo.. kalau sampai mereka tahu Kyungsoo otaknya rada miring seperti Jongin(?) mereka bisa memanfaatkan Kyungsoo. Sehun menggeleng. Tidak tidak! Itu tidak boleh terjadi, Kyungsoo harus ia lindungi karena bagaimana pun Sehun sayang Kyungsoo. #aciee

"Kyungsoo memang humoris orangnya, makanya cocok sama Jongin." Kata Sehun sambil menggaruk kepalanya.

"Masa sih?" Yifan memastikan

"Iyaaaaaaaa masa tidak percaya?" suara Sehun meninggi.

"Ya sudah, biasa saja hun." Gerutu Yifan

"Hehehehehehehehehehe" Sehun cengengesan. Lalu ia membuka handphonenya, Luhan katanya mau olahraga tapi sampai sekarang belum kembali. Bahkan SMS dari Sehun tidak dibalas. Ia merasa khawatir, Luhan olahraga dimana kalau depan tengah pinggir belakang hutan semua?

"Di _misscall-in_ terus Luhannya? nanti dia ngambek." Kata Chanyeol, Yifan mengangguk.

"Habisnya sms tidak di bales." Keluh Sehun

"SMS lagi coba, mungkin ga sempet bales." Kata Chanyeol, Yifan mengangguk.

Sehun mulai mengetik sesuatu untuk Luhan.

**To : LuluHyung**

'_Hyung kau dimana? Kenapa sms nya gak dibales?'_

-send-

**From : LuluHyung**

'_Hapeku hilang hun, nanti aku bales sms nya kalau hapenya sudah ketemu.'_

-reply-

**To : LuluHyung**

'_Iya hyung, semoga hapenya segera ketemu.'_

-send-

**From : LuluHyung**

'_Ok.'_

-reply-

**To : LuluHyung**

'_Udah ketemu hape nya?'_

-send-

**From : LuluHyung**

'_Belum'_

-reply-

"Hape Luhan hyung belum ketemu masa" Sehun sudah cemberut, sementara Yifan dan Chanyeol hanya bisa jawdrop melihat kelakuan Sehun dan Luhan. Ini yang bego siapa?

Kyungsoo dan Jongin tiba-tiba duduk di samping mereka, tetapi Yifan malah bangkit dan menunjukan wajah stress.

"Mau kemana Hyung?" Tanya Jongin

"Aku pusing mau mencari Ilham sejenak." Jawab Yifan singkat

"Cari Ilham yaaa? Kyungsoo tahu dimana!"

'Jangan mulai, jangan mulai, jangan mulai..'

"Di-dimana?"

"Di Jakarta bareng member smes yang lain."

….

YIFAN? LELAH

CHANYEOL? NYERAH

JONGIN? PASRAH

SEHUN? ENTAHLAH(?)

.

.

.

Yifan tidak sanggup lagi berbicara dengan mereka, ia harus bisa menjaga imej cool nya dihapadan orang-orang. Luhan sudah terkena radiasi idiotnya Jongin dkk, Chanyeol sudah idiot dari dulu. Kini tinggal dirinya yang bertahan, Yifan kuat, Yifan pasti bisa, semangat!

"Yifan hyung! Yifan Sunbae! Ah apalah.." Jongin berlari menghampiri Yifan

"Ada apa?" Tanya Yifan, wajahnya masih kalem, masih cool, masih galaxy style.

"Soal mantan nya Luhan hyung…" Jongin sedikit ragu, mereka pun memutuskan untuk duduk di depan kamar mandi sambil menunggu Baekhyun selesai.

"Zitao maksudmu?" Tanya Yifan, Jongin mengangguk lagi.

"Hyung tau kan kalau Sehun sangat menyukai Luhan hyung, aku tidak mau Sehun.. di php-in sama Luhan hyung. Sehun walaupun sedikit idot dan mesum dia sangat baik hyung, sekalinya ia menyukai seseorang ia bisa sangat tulus dan bersungguh-sungguh."

"Jadi?"

"Jadi.. katakan padaku kalau Luhan masih menyukai mantannya atau tidak?"

Yifan terdiam, ia bingung harus menjawab apa. Ia tahu segalanya mengenai Luhan dan Zitao, apa yang tidak ia ketahui. Bahkan masalah Chanyeol dan Krystal pun ia tahu. Hanya saja.. haruskah ia memberitahu Jongin? Dia kan… orang yang sudah merebut Kyungsoo darinya. Baiklah bukan merebut tetapi dianya sendiri yang kalah cepat.

"Hyung… jebal.. sebentarnya aku tidak pernah memohon pada orang lain, terutama pada ketua geng beruang sepertimu hyung. Tapi ini demi sahabatku Sehun… hanya beritahu aku yang sebenarnya."

Yifan terdiam

"Hyung.." suara Jongin sedikit serak "Kau punya sahabat kan? Kau sayang pada sahabatmu kan?"

"Tentu…" Yifan membuka suara "Tapi kan Zitao—"

"Ya?…" Jongin menggantung kata-katanya menunggu Yifan untuk berbicara, tapi tak ada satu katapun yang keluar. Yifan jadi bungkam saat berbicara masalah Zitao. "Maaf kalau aku memaksa hyung… aku pergi dulu. Maaf kalau aku tidak sopan.." Jongin beranjak dari tempat duduk tapi tiba-tiba Yifan menggenggam tangannya erat. Jongin terdiam, tidak berani menoleh ke belakang tapi genggaman tangan Yifan terasa begitu hangat menurutnya.

"Jongin jangan pergi dulu… aku yang seharusnya meminta maaf.." Yifan menarik Jongin agar duduk di sampingnya, ia menatap mata Jongin begitu lekat. Jongin membalasnya, pipinya memerah dadanya tiba-tiba berdegup kencang. Ia belum pernah sedekat ini dengan Yifan.

"Maaf untuk apa Hyung.." suara Jongin jadi melembut, ia terlihat uke sekali saat ini.

"Maaf tidak bisa memberitahumu sekarang.." Yifan mengusap kepala Jongin lembut, dan ia tersenyum.

"Hyung…" Jongin menunduk, Yifan semakin dekat.

Jongin mendadak sembelit.

Yifan butuh keresek.

.

.

.

.

Luhan sebenarnya ada di kamar mandi, ia bersembunyi untuk menghindari Sehun. Ada Baekhyun juga yang mau mandi tidak selesai-selesai karena merasa terganggu dengan kehadiran Sunbae nya yang manis ini, walau menurutnya ia lebih manis.

Baekhyun menepuk pundak Luhan pelan, Luhan mendengar kata-kata Jongin mengenai Sehun. Ia merasa bersalah pada Sehun tapi ia masih belum bisa memberikan hatinya pada Sehun, begitu pula pada orang-orang yang mengejarnya.

"Hyung sepertinya Yifan sunbae dan Jongin sudah pergi, tadi Yifan sunbae bilang dia butuh kantung keresek." Kata Baekhyun, Luhan menatap Baekhyun sinis.

"Kau mengusirku ha?" Tanya Luhan

"Tidak.. hanya saja.. aku.. perlu mandi.." kata Baekhyun

"Mandi saja di depanku, aku juga punya terong seperti itu. Atau jangan-jangan kau malu karena terongmu tidak lebih besar?" goda Luhan menunjuk sesuatu di tengah selangkangan Baekhyun.

"A-apa? Tentu saja tidak! Kenapa membicarakan terong? Aku polos!" pipi Baekhyun memerah.

"Coba lihat" Luhan menarik-narik bokser milik Baekhyun dan Baekhyun menahannya.

"Jangan hyung issshhh kepo sekali sih!" protes Baekhyun

Dan waw…

Terbuka sudah asset berharga milik Baekhyun. Luhan menelan saliva dan pipinya mendadak jadi memerah. Baekhyun segera menutup nya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Hyung kau asdfghjkl!" Baekhyun melucuti celana Luhan hingga akhirnya mereka berdua naked.

"Sial.." gerutu Luhan

"Hahaha, ukuran nya sama saja. Apanya yang lebih besar huh?" Baekhyun menepuk bokong Luhan hingga memerah. Luhan langsung saja mencubit pinggang Baekhyun membuat bocah itu mendesis pelan.

"Aku bisa membuatnya lebih besar.." kata Luhan

"Aku juga!" Baekhyun tidak mau kalah, mereka langsung meraih sabun dan melakukan sesuatu.

"Sshhh sial, tidak mau terbangun nggghh aakkhh" racau Luhan

"Kauuhh harusshhh membayangkanhh oranghh yanghh kauuhh cintaih ngghhh akhh Jonginhh Yifannhh" Baekhyun masih sibuk sementara Luhan tidak paham kenapa harus membawa-bawa nama Jongin.

Luhan menutup matanya dan berkonsentrasi. Ia membayangkan Zitao memeluknya erat, mengecupnya, dan menjilati lehernya tapi masih tidak beraksi apa-apa pada pedang pusaka miliknya. Tapi tiba-tiba bayangan Sehun yang memeluknya, menindihnya, memainkan nipplenya…. Luhan mendesah. Miliknya terbangun juga, tegak sempurna.

"Sehhunnhh ngghhh akkkhh yesshh"

Dan Baekhyun tersenyum kecil. Luhan memang menyukai Sehun..

.

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo kembali ke ruang tengah, dengan wajah polos seperti biasa. Ia tadinya mau pipis tapi kamar mandinya masih belum kosong juga.

"Baekhyun masih belum selesai?" Tanya Yifan

"Ada Luhan hyung juga di dalam." Jawab Kyungsoo

"Luhan?" Sehun langsung angkat suara. Kyungsoo mengangguk.

"Kenapa Luhan dan Baekhyun? Mereka mandi bersama?" Tanya Jongin, Kyungsoo mengangguk lagi.

"Lucu ya sepertinya mereka sedang bermain sabun, mereka terus berbicara 'milikku lebih besar, tambah lagi sabunnya'. Mereka main gelembung tidak ajak-ajak Kyungsoo."

"…."

"BAEKHYUN!"

"LUHAN!"

"KALIAN DUA CABE KELUARRR!"

.

.

.

To Be Continued

.

.

.

.

Huahahaha nista, maaf ya ceritanya bertele-tele. Mau di tamatin tapi sayang(?) lagi demen yang nyerempet2 gini bikin gregetan hahahahahah. Sebenernya mau hibur kalian aja, maaf kalau tidak menghibur :/ masih galau gara-gara Kris, alias Wu Yifan. Si maskot geng beruang yang hilang entah berantah. Bang.. pulang dong, ga kasian anak istri di tinggal? Papi Suho ulang tahun gak mau rayain bareng? Bang Kris butuh apa? Papi beliin. Tao menjanda tuuuuhh, para Uke butuh belaian mu/(?) Bang Yifan.. Bang Yifan.. kenapa abang tak pulang-pulang? Anakmu.. anakmu.. panggil-panggil namamu.

Kris I miss you so bad galau pake banget ini pen nangis mikirn Kris. Exo first solo concert juga ga tau mau seneng apa sedih, padahal ini yang ditunggu-tunggu. Duh hatiku nyut-nyutan nih.

EXO We a12e one!

EXO Saranghajaaaaaa /nangis guling-guling/


End file.
